


Macross: Yelena

by srengel



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Robotech The Macross Saga, do you remember loove, 超時空要塞マクロス | Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Canon Alternativo, Español, F/M, Gen, Macross - Freeform, Militar, Military, Military Science Fiction, Other, Robots, Romance, Women in the Military, ciencia ficcion militar, fuerza aerea, mujeres militares, robotech - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srengel/pseuds/srengel





	1. LA QUERIDA TIERRA

Desde sus orígenes, hacia 48 millones de años, la isla de Ataria Sur era perfectamente circular, cubierta con árboles, muy probablemente descendientes de las ancestrales semillas que viajaron en el viento, o que flotaron en el mar desde cientos de kilómetros. Como muchas de las islas que salpican el inmenso Océano Pacifico, Ataria era parte de una cadena de archipiélagos al sur del Japón. Era raro, pero a pesar de llamarse Ataria Sur, no había una isla llamada Ataria Norte.

Con casi 3 kilómetros de diámetro, la isla de Ataria Sur era grande en términos de tamaño comparado con otras de las islas del Pacifico. Pero su insignificancia había desaparecido en una madrugada de julio de 1999.

Recordaba mucho haber leído las Centurias de Michel de Nostredame, conocido como Nostradamus.

Todo será escrito: no hay evolución sin dolor... decía en una de las páginas. 

Era extraño, diez capítulos de cien cuartetos -centurias- que parecían escritas por un borracho.

La centuria 10, cuarteto LXXII decía: 

>>El año mil novecientos noventa y nueve siete meses,  
>>Del cielo vendrá un gran Rey del Terror;  
>>Resucitar el gran Rey de Algolmois,  
>>Antes de Marte reinar por dicha.

Y el Rey del Terror había llegado, efectivamente.

Esos días, a 36.000 km de altura, la inmensa estación espacial New Frontier se encontraba deslizándose plácidamente en el espacio. Vista desde la tierra, la estación parecía suspendida sobre un punto fijo en el cielo, justo en el cenit de la pequeña isla Fénix en el medio del Pacifico ecuatorial.

En comparación con sus predecesores, como las estaciones espaciales Mir, Salyuz y Skylab, New Frontier era más grande y avanzada. Desde allí se realizaban los vuelos de enlace desde la Tierra y se lanzaban los vehículos con destino a la Luna. En órbita geoestacionaria se encontraba libre de las perturbaciones atmosféricas que frenaban a las otras estaciones a baja altura, y permitiéndole prescindir de los propulsores de maniobras para elevarla. A esa altura solo era afectada por el tenue pero insistente viento solar. Por ello la estación tenía una extraña forma alargada para mantenerse equilibrada entre la fuerza de atracción terrestre y la Luna.

La gente pensaba que la ingravidez era divertida, y que los astronautas gozaban de la vida flotando allá arriba. Pero sentir los líquidos en él estomago flotar y llegar a la garganta, la sensación constante de frió en piernas y manos, las intermitentes náuseas y peor aún, esa sensación de que la cabeza se le hinchaba, sobre todo cuando se estaba moviendo. Lena nunca se había sentido tan enferma como cuando estuvo en su primera misión espacial, y cuando lo cuenta nadie quería creerle.

New Frontier era utilizada para todo, desde estación de enlace para vuelos más lejanos a laboratorio, y más que todo para la astronomía, contando con varios telescopios y radiotelescopios que continuamente estudiaban el firmamento. Periódicamente en su órbita, la estación salía de los cinturones de radiación, permitiéndole escapar del ruido producidos por la magnetosfera de la Tierra.

Visto desde la superficie de la Tierra el cielo estaba despejado, salvo la luna creciente que se alzaba a través del cielo estrellado. Desde fuera de la atmósfera, la vista era diferente, ya que no se podía ver el halo fantasmal que cubría el lado no iluminado de la Luna Creciente. Si uno se asomaba por la ventanilla que daba al espacio, podía ver la oscura Tierra justo enfrente justo en del camino entre la New Frontier y la Luna. A la derecha, relativamente cerca de la Luna se veía al Planeta Venus, brillando como nunca seria visto jamás desde la superficie de la Tierra. El propio Sol estaba más hacia la derecha en una combinación imposible de sol brillante y cielo negro, donde estaba iluminando la mitad de la Tierra que estaba mucho más por delante de lo que podía ver la tripulación, que solo veía oscuridad debajo. Aterrador, porque la única manera de saber que la Tierra estaba allí era por la ausencia de estrellas, y al estar orbitando el pacifico, las únicas luces visibles en la superficie eran de las aisladas islas como Hawái y el Japón en el horizonte, pero que se encontraba fuera de la vista de la ventanilla.

La Luna parecía cortada con una tijera, en un cuerno perfecto que se sobreponía en el cielo pintado de estrellas, inmutable en el silencio del otro lado del cristal. Era el panorama estelar perfecto, ese que hacía que uno pegara un poco más la nariz al cristal, que al ser trasparente e increíblemente pulido parecía no estar allí.

Pero un fulgor breve pero brillante, casi opacó a la Luna, bañando su lado oscuro con un breve pero intenso fulgor. Era un brillo que parecía causado por una explosión, que se disipaba rápidamente en el espacio. A pesar de estar a la lejanía, se podía ver una especie de tenue onda de luz que se alejaba del centro luminoso.

No hacía falta utilizar los instrumentos para notarlo. Un breve destello cósmico azulado, aunque con una sombra de naranja.

Ese momento, a las 15.30 GMT del martes 17 de Julio de 1999, fue el momento en que el mundo cambio.

Ese día a la entonces Capitán Nikolayev se le había ordenado salir con su escuadrón hacia la base naval de Arkhangel, muy, pero muy al norte, junto con el grueso de las fuerzas aéreas.

Volaba un Sukhoi Su-27, el avión que había sido sus mil amores a lo largo de su carrera de piloto. El sol le daba un extraño calor, y ella sentía los rayos que se filtraban por el cristal de su casco, pero era, a pesar de su intensidad, solo era un resplandor, como el de una bombilla. Llevaban varias horas de vuelo cuando, en un momento y por razones que no pudo explicarse después, el cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizó. Asomándome sobre el horizonte sur, pudo verlo.

Literalmente hacia agujeros en el cielo y podía ver el sonido. No era frecuente que un ruido pudiera verse, pero las grandes explosiones creaban ese fenómeno. El aire comprimido de la onda expansiva creaba un muro espectral que se expandía radicalmente desde el punto de explosión, y lo hacía a una velocidad hipersónica. A pesar de ser pleno mediodía, a la distancia parecía un segundo sol, rivalizando en intensidad con el verdadero.

El objeto había hecho su contacto atmosférico a una altura de 150 km sobre Birmania, al sur de China. Sobrevoló el oeste de China, las repúblicas de Kyrgyzstan, Kazajstán, la propia Rusia al sur de los Urales, el mar báltico en su máximo acercamiento de poco más de 55 km, destruyendo Moscú y Estocolmo, e infringiendo daños mientras pasaba encima de Europa. Regreso brevemente al espacio encima de Islandia y Groenlandia para reingresar de nuevo sobre Canadá y finalmente caer sobre la minúscula isla del tamaño de una estampilla, Ataria Sur, al extremo sur de las Islas Ogasawara sobre el Trópico de Cáncer a medio mundo de distancia.

Acababa de presenciar algo que pocos habían visto en la historia de la humanidad. Acababa de ver cambiar el mundo y, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, comprendía lo que eso significaba.

Era un honor, que había preferido no tener nunca.

Los anuncios oficiales decían que se trató de un asteroide compuesto de grandes cantidades de metal.

Pero era solo para ocultar lo que verdaderamente llegó.

Debido al gran daño del objeto, los cambios del clima y desastres "naturales" causados en partes de América, Europa, y otras partes del mundo por la onda de choque que acompañó al "asteroide", se trató la verdadera naturaleza de lo ocurrido como asunto secreto debido a que su conocimiento obviamente causaría un pánico inimaginable. Se hizo una conferencia cumbre de emergencia entre Estados Unidos y la Federación Rusa que se volvió una conferencia cumbre entre todas las naciones apenas pasadas unas horas.

A las pocas semanas del evento las Naciones Unidas organizan un equipo de investigación multinacional. El estudio completo del ASS-1 (desafortunado nombre, si uno era angloparlante, para lo que había caído del cielo) empezó nada más poner a la isla de Ataria Sur en la esfera de la jurisdicción de las Naciones Unidas.

La sorpresa de que existía definitivamente vida más allá de la tierra, y tuviera tecnología para crear este tipo de cosas ya era de por sí algo fascinante. Ella misma había soñado con ese tipo de cosas. Se había imaginado que volando en el espacio, en alguna de las misiones espaciales, tendría la oportunidad de tener una prueba directa de esa vida.

La entonces Capitán Nikolayev tuvo la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo ruso, aunque oficialmente su cargo era de oficial de enlace con los otros efectivos de la fuerza militar multinacional. Allí pudo ver con sus propios ojos como la isla circular ahora tenía la forma parecida a la de una herradura. Si la astronave de combate hubiera caído directamente sobre el horizonte en lugar de rebotar por medio mundo perdiendo velocidad, la isla hubiera quedado destruida completamente con el impacto y la nave espacial quedado hundida a casi 6 kilómetros de profundidad. Pero al perder velocidad había quedado relativamente intacta sobre la superficie de la isla.

Mucho del equipo tecnológico estaba intacto... al igual que los restos de su tripulación. Nunca había visto un cadáver en su vida, a pesar de que ella misma había matado. No era lo mismo ver al cadáver después que dispararle a otro avión. Pero ver un cadáver de un tamaño 7 veces el normal escapaba del sentido común. Muy fuera de lugar, pero le hedor de la muerte era el mismo.

Allí dentro, luego de una concienzuda investigación, se disiparon las fantasías sobre robot asesinos, piscinas de ácido o paredes que se podían atravesar como puertas que muchos esperaban ver. Lena se reía de esos comentarios e incluso le parecían una ridiculez digna de una mala novela norteamericana bastante fastidiosa de leer.

A veces cuando pasaba algo impresionante pensaba en lo afortunada que era de vivir en esta época. Sinceramente había pensado en que la idea de la llegada de vida extraterrestre a la Tierra sería algo positivo.

Pero allí, en ese momento, empezó a dudar de todo lo que había pensado.

Había creído que la existencia de vida extraterrestre se mantendría en secreto y que se mantendría conocido solo por los más directos testigos, como sucedía con las supuestas visitas de extraterrestres en el pasado. Pero lo impensable pasó casi un año después del evento, cuando el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas anuncio que lo había llegado era una nave extraterrestre. Lo había hecho con la idea de unificar voluntades para la creación de un gobierno unificado.

El 3 de Enero de 2001 fue ratificada una resolución de la UN: el mundo tuvo su primer gobierno unido aunque todos los estados guardarían sus soberanías nacionales. La UN también ratificó un tratado sobre unas Fuerzas Armadas propiedad de la UN, que unía buena parte de todas las fuerzas armadas nacionales bajo un mando adjunto de funcionarios del alto rango de todas las naciones.

Pero todo resultó al contrario.

Apenas al mes del anuncio, comenzó la Guerra de Unificación.

¿Por qué comenzó la guerra?

Por las mismas razones de siempre...

La guerra siempre podía ser un robo a mano armada a gran escala. También la excusa para que un grupo se deshaga de sus vecinos molestos, o sencillamente para demostrar la supremacía contra los demás. Pero la causa más fuerte siempre es la diferencia de ideas, cuando a un grupo sencillamente no le gustan las ideas de los demás, incluso cuando saben que los contrarios tienen razón.

La Guerra de Unificación fue causada por esa última razón. En Centro y Sudamérica, así como en África y el sudeste asiático se formó una coalición de guerrillas, las cuales eran difíciles de enfrentar, no por sus tácticas y armamentos, sino porque tendían confundirse con la población. Uno no podía decir con mirar quien era amigo o quien había puesto una mina para matarte.

La Alianza Anti-Naciones Unidas estaba formada por ejércitos de países hostiles, pero también por guerrillas que eran como hormigas. A veces había países que los apoyaban tras bastidores, motivados por sus propios intereses.

El triunfo del comunismo -socialismo del siglo XXI- en Sudamérica fue el catalizador del conflicto, al motivar a las pocas educadas masas a revelarse contra la oligarquía imperialista. La pobre gente solo podía ver hasta donde sus brazos alcanzaban. Si sus líderes le daban pan no tenían que mirar más allá para ver que había más mundo, paradójicamente no eran apoyados por la mayoría de su pueblo, pero ellos tenían las armas, manejaban las leyes y eran los que controlaban la comida. Los "Socialistas" como se hacían llamar, no veían con buenos ojos la idea de un gobierno unido –egoísmo, falta de confianza, diferencias ideológicas, necedad.

A pesar de contar con recursos menores a los de las grandes potencias, esas pequeñas masas eran tan aguerridas que hicieron que el conflicto, iniciado en 2001 durara hasta 2007, con la muerte de millones de personas a manos de los propios seres humanos.

Al estar en los cielos, Lena se sentía alienada de lo que pasaba. Nunca había visto a una persona morir ante sus ojos, a pensar que podía ver cuando otro avión caía envuelto en llamas sin que apareciera un paracaídas. Al pensar las veces que se quedaba mirando como un avión al que le había disparado caía en espirar hasta estrellarse, cuando ella solo decía "¡BOOM! ¡Uno menos!", se sentía avergonzada. Puede que eso mismo fuera lo que sentía la gente que mataba con un rifle.

Por si sola cada persona por separado es relativamente decente, pero al formar masas parece que la personalidad se disipa, dejando solo el nosotros, por lo que se crea el ellos y por lo general ellos son enemigos.

Todos los que se ven involucrados en una guerra creen que hacen lo correcto. Las Naciones Unidas realizaban misiones con el objeto de matar al enemigo, satanizándolos ante los medios de comunicación, mientras que la Alianza, como se hacía llamar, demostraba las atrocidades por parte de las Naciones Unidas, pero ninguno de los dos bandos pensaba que era el malo. El malo siempre era el enemigo.

No se atacaban ciudades ni centros civiles... solo hasta el final de la guerra, cuando se decidió utilizar todo el peso militar contra cualquier país que tuviera relación con la Alianza, incluso llegando a utilizar armas nucleares.

Era una de las ironías de la guerra, que a cierto nivel el peso de las armas es capaz de detener una guerra.

Nikolayev había tomado su parte, como piloto, tratando de no cuestionarse moralmente por lo que sucedía. Solo se había limitado a hacer su trabajo. Se había habituado a seguir órdenes, y esto era más de lo mismo.

Pero tenía que concentrarse en el presente inmediato.

Había pasado los últimos 10 meses preparados para la misión que le habían encomendado, y era algo que había pensado -y soñado- toda su vida.

No era algo que se decidía de la noche a la mañana ni una responsabilidad que tomara a la ligera, mucho menos porque de sus decisiones había dependido la vida de muchos jóvenes, muchos chicos que apenas habían pasado fugazmente por la adolescencia. Los nuevos pilotos eran jóvenes salidos directamente de la academia de la U.N.Spacy.

Ninguno tenía más de 300 horas de vuelo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo los reportes de cada uno de los pilotos de los tres escuadrones bajo su mando. No fuera que le dijera Edwin a algún John o cosas así. Pero más allá de esos detalles, la Mayor Yelena Arkadievna Nikolayev se preocupaba muy personalmente de sus subordinados. En las dos guerras donde había estado involucrada había visto morir a muchos pilotos bajo su mando. Algunos habían sido veteranos de muchas batallas, unos cuantos eran recién salidos de la academia, y muchos eran solo chicos a los que se había enseñado a pilotar ante las desesperantes bajas en combate.

Por lo general los viernes no daban muchos problemas, sobre todo este viernes 6 de febrero. Ya todos los preparativos para la misión estaban listos, y muchos de los pilotos habían venido ya desde diferentes bases. Los que tenían familia aquí pasarían este fin de semana con sus familias, mientras los demás, los que vinieron desde lejos, buscaran otras cosas para pasar estos días hasta el comienzo de la misión.

Yelena no tenía una familia de la que despedirse, además ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de vida. Salir en una misión que llevaría meses ya era algo rutinario en su vida. El viaje más largo había sido de tres meses, exactamente la duración de esta misión, así que esto sería más de lo mismo.

Por eso se lo tomaba con calma desde que se levantaba en la mañana hasta que llegaba a la base.

"Hola Lena," le saludó su segundo al mando, el Capitán Gennadi Engel, caminando desde el fondo del pasillo nada más ella aparecer.

Juraría que estaba escondido a la vuelta de la esquina esperándole.

El Capitán no vaciló en darle un beso en la mejilla, una libertad que Lena no le permitía a ningún otro oficial, y seguro hacia a Engel el blanco de la envidia de muchos.

"¿Qué tienes para mí?" pregunta Yelena, segura que Engel lo sabía todo. Él siempre llega una hora antes que nadie.

"Todo según el plan. El lunes nos vamos."

"Eso ya lo sé. Cuéntame ¿La gente está bien? ¿No hay nadie con pánico o algo parecido? Es asqueroso que la gente se ponga a vomitar de los nervios."

A Yelena le tenía un poco nerviosa la parte que cumplirá en la misión, ya que a pesar de que volarían muchos pilotos expertos, muchos de continuarían su entrenamiento pasando al vuelo espacial, un campo en que solo habían un puñado de pilotos calificados. El único que había volado una misión de combate espacial real con el Valkyrie había sido el Mayor Roy Focker, pero en una situación desesperada en la que muchos no confiaban que funcionaria. Lena tenía experiencia en vuelo espacial, pero con naves más grandes que una casa, y no en los ágiles pájaros que eran los VF. No importaba, para algo le debería servir haber visto Battlestar Galactica cuando era joven. Por alguna razón nunca se sintió atraída por Star Trek.

Engel llevaba su uniforme azul oscuro de franjas rojas de la fuerza aérea, al igual que ella. Llevaba un año en la U.N.Spacy y aun tenia problema en reconocer las especializaciones de cada oficial por el color de su uniforme. Sabía que los azules claro cumplían funciones de control los de caqui funciones administrativas, los de blanco de mando... pero preferiría que fuera como antes, los de blanco o caqui para la Naval, verde para el Ejército y azul para la Fuerza Aérea.

Lena Nikolayev era una mujer alta y esbelta con una bella sonrisa y una brillante personalidad. Con el cabello negro como la media noche que siempre llevaba algo corto (lo suficiente para permitirse recogerlo en una pequeña coleta pero no tanto como para que le llegara a los hombros), ojos verde claros, nariz respingona y pecosa, Lena sabía que tenía mucho efecto sobre Engel. Lo sabía porque lo llevaba conociendo tres largos años y estaba a la altura de poder interpretar cada gesto que hiciera.

"¿Qué vas hacer después?" preguntó Lena al ver que llevaba una tablilla con muchísimas hojas de papel.

"Tu trabajo," dice Engel, mientras doblaba en la esquina, contraria a la que ella iba.

Caminando por el pasillo se encontró al Mayor Focker inclinado contra la ventana, como si se fuera a caer, mientras sostenía una taza (ojala sea café, pensaba Lena).

"Buenos días, Mayor," saludó Focker con un exagerado moviendo de la mano.

"Buenos días, Focker. Espero que lo que tengas aquí sea café," dijo señalándole la taza.

"Estoy dejándome de algunas cosas, es muy temprano," dijo Focker, tratando de disimular un bostezo, pero al final termina abriendo la boca como un camello.

"Mi gente está lista. ¿Y la tuya?"

"Humm, lo mismo que la tuya pero mejor," replicó mientras se tomaba de su taza.

Entre los 6 escuadrones líderes que viajarían en el Macross (Skull, Ángel, Apollo, Ghost, Royal Eagles y Wildcard) existía cierta competencia, ya que para estar allí debían de ser los mejores y debían demostrarlo. Y en su profesión esto era como el béisbol: jugabas para averiguar quién era el mejor.

Macross llevaría 18 escuadrones de combates agrupados en 6 grupos aéreos liderados por esos 6 escuadrones, comandados por un Mayor cada uno, y todos estarían bajo el mando del Teniente Coronel Maistrov, un oficial que no había volado un avión en más de 15 años, debido a un accidente que le había lesionado la espalda –por lo que su ascenso en la cadena de mando había sido tan lento. A Yelena no le gustaba estar bajo las órdenes de Maistrov, porque no le caía bien ningún oficial con experiencia en combate, además de que por su nombre todos lo tomaban por ruso cuando en realidad era ucraniano.

Yelena siguió caminando, hacia su oficina.

Increíble que tuviera una oficina, pero ahora que tenía la responsabilidad de 3 escuadrones de Valkyrie con todo el personal de soporte, y en alguna parte tenía que esconder los papeles, además de permitirle darse sus siestas de las tardes. No es que fuera un palacio, apenas había un escritorio, un par de sillas y un archivador. Por suerte tenía una ventana que le daba una hermosa vista de la bahía, sobre todo dejándole ver el sol del atardecer sobre el mar.

Nikolayev tenía 3 escuadrones de 12 VF cada uno bajo su mando, pero estaba más apegada al SVF-500 Ángel porque había sido el primer que se fundó llevando el VF-1 Valkyrie.

Sobre su mesa tenía la carpeta con los planes para el día. Debía pasar revista de su escuadrón en la tarde, en preparaciones para la partida el lunes del Macross al espacio.

Se puso sus lentes para leer. Realmente debería usarlos todo el tiempo, pero solo los usaba cuando requería ver detalles. Tenía la mala costumbre de empujarse los anteojos con la punta de dos dedos, y siempre tenía una mancha en los cristales. Eran un par de gafas pequeñas y redondas de armazón dorado.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con su mano derecha cuando ya era tarde. Estaba abriendo una de las gavetas para sacar un cigarrillo y el cenicero.

Aun no se había podido liberarse de eso. Era una de las muchas malas costumbres que le había pegado su amiga Polina Bisyarina. Pero había comenzado por llevar parches de nicotina al ver que sus uñas se estaban empezando a poner amarillas.

Lo pensó y cerró la gaveta, justo cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Mayor Nikolayev," contesto.

"Un momento que le van a hablar," dijo la voz de una operadora.

"¡Hola gatita!" saludó en ruso una voz de mujer unos segundos después.

"¡Hola fea!" devolvió el saludo en el mismo idioma. "¿Y eso que me llamas?"

"Quería saber cómo estabas, aquí me sigo preocupando por ti," comentó Polina Bisyarina. "¿Qué haces?" 

"Estoy jugando con agua ¿Y tú?"

"Igual que siempre... ¿Cómo esta... Gennadi?" preguntó algo vacilante, como si no quisiera hacer la pregunta realmente.

"Creí que no querías saber nada de él," preguntó Lena, algo seria.

"No es que no quería saber nada de él. Me gusta estar informada."

Lena pensó un momento antes de responder, mirando fijamente el anillo que lleva en un dedo de la mano derecha, y lo hacía girar con su pulgar.

"Está aceptando lo de Sabina. Pero han pasado dos meses, no creo que nadie acepte algo así completamente en tan poco tiempo. No lo culpo, más bien me sorprende lo bien que lo ha llevado."

Lena misma había vivido una experiencia parecida, pero en su caso había sido la guerra y no una enfermedad incurable.

"¿Cómo está tu bebé?" preguntó Lena con más ánimo, para apartar un poco la conversación.

"Hmmm... Como siempre, creciendo y cada vez pareciéndose más a su papá."

"Que mala suerte para él. Espero que no pretendas exponerlo al escarnio público... a propósito, ¿y Nikolái, cómo anda?"

"En lo mismo, ayer me dijo que va estar dos semanas más en maniobras, puede que hasta te lo encuentres."

"No creo. Me estoy yendo el lunes, y creo que ya no hay tiempo de nada mas..."

"A propósito, escuche que solo eres otra oficial. Debieron darte el mando de los escuadrones allí, eres la que tiene más antigüedad," dijo sarcásticamente Polina, reabriendo un tema largamente discutido.

"Ya hablamos de eso. Recuerda que he pasado la vida recibiendo órdenes. Esto es más de lo mismo."

"En cuanto a Gennadi..."

"Eso ya lo hablamos también," dijo Lena atajándola a media frase, evitando también a tiempo decir discutimos, que le sonaba a agresión.

"No sé... no me gusta que estés con él... mira lo que me pasó. Puede que a ti te este tratado de una forma pero... las apariencias engañan" - dijo Polina.

"No. He pasado mucho tiempo con él como para conocerlo," respondió Yelena dejando de girar su anillo. 

"Yo también. Desde que era un chico, y mira lo que me hizo."

"Sé que no lo vas a perdonar, tuviera la culpa o no. Si fuera tú, intentaría escucharlo. Pero no soy tú y no creo que lo que diga cambie las cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que tú me digas hará que cambie lo que siento por él."

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?"

"Respeto, mucho respeto. Espero que no estés insinuando nada más allá de eso."

"No he sido yo la que lo dijo," acotó en voz baja, aunque estaba conteniendo una ligera risita.

"No," respondió Lena bastante seria.

"Te arrepentirás de eso Lena."

Las dos se quedaron calladas unos momentos.

"¿Gatita?"

"¿Si?" preguntó Yelena.

Por otros segundos solo hubo silencio, como si no decidieran que decir.

"Te quiero mucho. Cuídate quieres."

"De eso me encargo yo. Más bien cuida a tu bebé y deja de preocuparte por mí."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de su relativo pequeño tamaño, la isla de Ataria Sur era un bello lugar que la mano del ser humano no ha tocado. El semicírculo en forma de herradura que forma el cráter del impacto del Macross hace diez años era tan grande como para albergar a una pequeña ciudad. El resto de la isla era una zona de bosques, nada de las palmeras con la que la gente asocia a las islas del Pacifico. Por alguna razón esta era una de las pocas islas que aun conservaban la flora arbórea que en otras fue destruida por la agricultura antes de 1945. Tampoco había caníbales, ni mucho menos lindas polinesias con falditas de palmas.

>>Well I wonder... could it be  
>>When I was dreaming bout you baby you were dreaming of me  
>>Call me crazy... call me blind  
>>To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time

Pero era un lugar muy remoto, pero gracias a la tecnología el apelativo de remoto podía ser relativo. En el cielo siempre se podía ver siempre volando aviones que llegaban y se iban. La Internet podía hacer que uno estuviera contacto con todo el mundo en cualquier lugar. Y había tanta gente aquí que uno no podía aburrirse de ver las mismas caras en las calles, y a pesar de que uno conocía a muchas personas, siempre quedaban personas a las que uno no conocía del todo bien.

Como cualquier ciudad del mundo tenia a mucha gente trabajando en cosas que servían a los demás. Solo aquí se podía ver el verdadero valor del trabajo de las personas. No había oficinistas ociosos aletargando en sus oficinas aunque los burócratas era una especie que estaba muy lejos de extinguirse.

>>Did I lose my love to someone better  
>>And does she love you like I do  
>>I do,  
>>You know I really really do

El lado boscoso de la isla era un lugar muy visitado los fines de semana. Yelena trataba de escaparse cada vez que podía, pero su trabajo, sus responsabilidades, le dejaban tan cansada que los fines de semana lo único que podía hacer era dormir (y como dormir era su pasatiempo favorito) por lo que sus días de descanso parecían durar solo horas, y le dejaba un poco malhumorada los domingos por la noche.

Pero este era un momento especial, uno de esos momentos donde uno dice ahora o nunca. El solo pensamiento en lo que tenía en el futuro era suficiente para que la fatiga y los problemas de su trabajo quedaran atrás, como si simplemente pasara un suiche y solo viera este momento.

>>Well hey  
>>So much I need to say  
>>Been lonely since the day  
>>The day you went away...  
>>So sad but true  
>>For me there's only you  
>>Been crying since the day  
>>The day you went away

Era una canción con un contenido nostálgico, pero le gustaba como sonaba. A parte de su propia voz mientras cantaba, Lena escuchaba al viento susurrando entre las ramas de los árboles. El único olor que sentía era el de la tierra húmeda por las lluvias recientes y el aroma de los diferentes tipos de plantas que susurraban en el viento.

"¿Ahora te arrepientes?" le preguntó Yelena a Gennadi, quien venía detrás de ella, mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo sobre los árboles.

Gennadi Engel no había querido venir. Lena siempre le reclamaba que siempre parecía un preso, encerrado en su casa los días de descanso. Cuando lo iba a visitar lo encontraba viendo películas, leyendo o frente a la computadora. Gennya tenía una vida demasiado organizada y, por lo tanto aburrida. Se levantaba a la misma hora, le tomaba el mismo tiempo hacer el desayuno, comer, arreglarse para ir a la base, llegar, vivía sobre un horario. A ella le molestaba cuando él reclamaba porque algo lo retrasaba 5 minutos. Ya arrastraba esas costumbres desde hace años, pero en las últimas semanas parecía que eso era lo que le daba mucho más sentido a su vida.

"Está bien, tienes razón," dijo Gennadi sonriendo, deteniéndose ante un árbol enano de flores color rosa.

Era raro verlo sonreír.

Habían pasado menos de 2 meses de la muerte de su esposa. La pérdida de una persona que había sido su compañera por tanto tiempo es algo muy difícil de sobrellevar, mucho más para él, que era un hombre que tenía un entorno intimo muy reducido, y que no pensaba incrementar.

Gennadi y Sabina habían sido novios desde que estaban en la secundaria, y eso había sido ya hace más de una década. Estudiaron juntos, se graduaron juntos, incluso habían entrado juntos a la academia de la fuerza aérea, pero la salud de Sabina no era la adecuada para esa rama del ejército, y ella siguió en el camino militar por otra vía. En Rusia las reglas sobre parejas en el ejército eran mucho más flexibles que en los ejércitos de otros países, donde las relaciones estaban prohibidas, por lo que pudieron vivir juntos por mucho tiempo, incluso antes de casarse.

Gennya y Sabi eran personas que se parecían en mucho, pero al mismo tiempo eran algo diferentes. Sabina era una mujer religiosa, aunque parecía irse más por el misticismo. Como todo el pueblo ruso, ella estaba fuertemente ligada a eso por las tradiciones religiosas y hasta mágicas.

Gennadi era laico en ese sentido, aunque se declaraba a sí mismo como Cosmista, una filosofía originalmente rusa que dice que la humanidad debía olvidarse de Dios y seguir su propio camino tomando el acto de la Creación en sus manos.

Realmente Gennadi le había explicado algo mucho, mucho más complejo.

La extraña espiritualidad del alma rusa que a veces a los propios rusos, como Yelena, por no hablar de los occidentales, les costaba entender.

Pero pasando a algo más terrenal, hace seis meses Engel y Sabina eran las personas más felices del mundo, y no era una exageración. Gennadi estaba en mismo centro del mundo viendo en directo con la tecnología con la que había soñado. El VF-1 Valkyrie era en lo que cualquier piloto había soñado con volar, y Engel era ahora uno de los elegidos para subir a su cabina. Se veía como un niño con juguete nuevo, y Sabina, también aficionada a la aviación, entendía perfectamente cómo se sienta su esposo. Inclusive su misión de 3 meses al espacio no los separaría, ya que Sabina vendría también, no solo como su esposa sino como oficial en el departamento aéreo.

Cuando Sabina le dio la noticia que serían padres, a Gennya no le cabía la emoción en el cuerpo, y como todo padre primerizo no dejaba que Sabina ni se levantara de la cama. Sabina no pasaba más de una sola hora a solas sin que él se apareciera, o llamara preguntándole como estaba.

A Yelena le divertía mucho eso, porque había conocido a muchas parejas primerizas y sabía tanto de lo que pasaría que podría escribir un libro sobre todo lo que haría Gennadi. Lena se sentía feliz de estar con ellos, porque su felicidad era contagiosa.

Gennadi pasaría 3 meses en Macross, y lo más probable era que Sabina no tuviera labores de parto hasta julio de este año, por lo que los planes de viaje no cambiaron...

Pero el destino (odiaba decir que era Dios el responsable) tenía algo diferente.

Gennadi se agachó para agarrar una rama en el suelo. En esta parada Yelena aprovechó para poner su mochila en el suelo. Encontró una roca lo bastante grande para sentarse, para después quitarse la pañoleta que le cubría el cabello, acomodándola y volviéndola a atar.

"No habíamos venido aquí desde hace tiempo," comentó Lena luego de acomodarse el nudo.

"Aja. La otra vez llovió," recordaba Gennadi.

Yelena se reía, recordando que esa vez habían ido los tres (ella, Sabina y Gennadi) y había llovido. Sabina no tenía intenciones de esperar a que escampara y tuvieron que seguirla en la lluvia.

"Nada como respirar aire fresco," dice Yelena mientras aspiraba profundamente.

"Yo no soy quien tiene los pulmones tan sucios."

"Si, ya."

El descanso solo duró 5 minutos, más que todo porque Lena lo necesitaba. La idea era llegar a la cima de la montaña una antes de que la tarde empezara a caer.

Había previsto que la subida a la montaña les tomaría dos horas, sin contar las paradas para descansar y el almuerzo. Realmente les tomaba ya tres horas, lo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. La idea de este viaje era disfrutar la naturaleza, respirar aire natural, porque durante los siguientes meses estaría encerrada en una caja de metal respirando aire reciclado. Era una costumbre que había adquirido hace tiempo, antes de emprender viajes largos en el espacio. Antes había anhelado estar en la playa, pero aquí en Ataria había playa todo el tiempo y ya se aburrió. Además la playa le estaba trayendo algunos recuerdos de los que quiere desprenderse.

La conversación entre los dos era de cosas sin importancia, sobre lo cansado que se sentía Engel al ver que tenían que rodear por un sendero o sobre la encantada que estaba Yelena por estar aquí.

Yelena fue la primera en llegar a la cima de la montaña. El sol estaba a un cuarto de la distancia entre el cenit y el horizonte. Era increíble la vista desde allí, con el sol iluminando el mar, y el cielo que cambian gradualmente de color, desde el horizonte este hasta donde estaba moviéndose el sol. De un azul claro a un tono rojizo. Al nordeste podía ver los contornos de la isla de Iwo Jima apenas asomándose por el horizonte. Algo más grande que la isla Ataria, esa isla con mucha historia (desafortunadamente historia de muerte) era un sitio histórico, donde hace ya más de seis décadas se libró una de las más encarnizadas batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En tiempos más reciente sirvió de base de operaciones para las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas para la investigación de la Macross. Yelena la había visitado, e incluso se permitió darse un paseo por el terreno de fantásticas colinas, mesetas y barrancos, con escarpadas vertientes sobre la costa, y por uno de los extremos del volcán Suribachi, de 167 metros de altura. 

Pero apartando la historia pasada y la reciente, pensaba que era un momento ideal para fotografiar, mientras levantaba la cámara, ajustando un poco el filtro de la lente. No era una cámara de película, sino una muy moderna cámara digital, ligera y confiable, regalo del programa espacial ruso.

Le atraía mucho la fotografía, y le gustaba fotografiar. Tenía muchísimas fotos de muchos lugares a los que había ido, desde los desiertos de nieve de la Antártida, el desierto de Negev, Iwo Jima por supuesto, el propio planeta Tierra visto desde el espacio. Recuerda que por puro pasar el tiempo había hecho fotografías de la Tierra, una cada hora, mientras se encontraba en una misión espacial que se alejaba poco a poco hacia el planeta Marte. La había captado desde el mismo momento en que la nave orbitaba sobre la superficie hasta que nada mas era un punto en el cielo oscuro pintado de estrellas. Solo después de haber hecho el montaje de las fotografías fue que se dio cuenta de la inmensa soledad, del aislamiento, del frío vacío del espacio.

Aquí en la Tierra y bajo el sol de la tarde, el mar y el cielo eran lo primero que llamaba la atención, pero mirando hacia abajo, podía ver la mitad de la ciudad, y el inmenso SDF-1 Macross descansando en el espacio que le dejaban los edificios. No tenía la costumbre de fotografías cosas artificiales, hubiera sido una buena fotógrafa de la National Geographic, pero la ciudad tenía un bello perfil desde aquí. Los edificios (los más altos de 5 pisos) contrastaban mucho con el ambiente natural. El propio Macross desentonaba con el ambiente, pero no podía negar la imponencia de todas esas millones de toneladas de metal merecían ser fotografiadas.

Gennadi miraba hacia abajo, bastante alejado del borde por cierto. Yelena apuntó su cámara hacia él, y le tomó unas cuantas fotografías antes que él se diera cuenta.

No podía creer que un piloto como él, que tenía le record de altura volando un avión convencional, le tuviera miedo a estar alto. Él le decía que el problema no era la altura, sino el miedo a caer.

Engel no era una persona que hablara mucho, aunque en ocasiones hablaba y decía verdaderos discursos cuando tocaba algo que le interesaba. Contestaba mucho con monosílabos y a veces solo le daba a uno un gruñido o un par de palabras. Muchos aquí atribuían eso a que ahora no hablaba su lengua materna día a día, pero ella sabía que esa era su naturaleza.

Gennadi Engel para ella era algo perspicaz, de una característica mirada metálica con esos ojos azules que muchos decían que eran fríos, un hombre inteligente, muy preparado, solitario, alienado, no excesivamente imaginativo como muchos militares de carrera.

Su amiga Polina Bisyarina le había hablado sobre él antes de que lo conociera en persona, mucho antes del incidente que separó a Engel de Polina. Ella lo llamaba su pequeño muchacho, porque ella literalmente lo había encontrado por casualidad y lo había guiado en los primeros años de su carrera de piloto. Polina lo alababa tanto que Yelena le bromeaba diciéndole que parecía que estaba enamorado de él.

Era una buena relación... hasta que una tarde de diciembre el mundo de los dos se volteó. Polina terminó pasando varios meses en un hospital con terribles quemaduras y pasaría las siguientes dos décadas culpando a Gennadi por lo que pasó. Luego de esto, el cariño y amor que Polina sentía por Gennadi desapareció, su mente y corazón se cerraron ante cualquier posibilidad de perdón.

Yelena había visitado a Polina en el hospital, y había visto por si misma lo que le había pasado. Nada más salir del cuarto de hospital, fue cuando vio a Gennadi Engel por primera vez. Al oír hablar a Polina de él, se imaginó a un tipo enorme con cuernos puntiagudos, alas de vampiro y colmillos. En su lugar, era de una estatura promedia que apenas le llegaba a ella a la altura de la barbilla y que tenía que alzar un poco la vista para hablarle, de constitución normal, con un alborotado cabello café rojizo y unos ojos azules.

Al verlo entrar en la habitación, Yelena no pudo evitar regresarse y quedarse parada tras la puerta, escuchando, sin importarle las miradas de los que pasaban por el pasillo. Polina le gritaba y Gennadi contestaba como un niño cuando su maestra le regañaba. Siempre que Polina y Gennadi se encontraban era lo mismo, ella le gritaba y él parecía encogerse y buscar un lugar por donde escapar.

Cuando Engel fue puesto bajo su mando, Lena era presa de contradictorios sentimientos al tener que elegir. Por un lado, había preferido no tenerlo a su lado porque era culpable de lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga; por el otro, era consciente que podía darle una oportunidad de comprobar su inocencia.

No se había equivocado al elegir.

Había visto a Gennadi siendo un buen oficial, un amable esposo y un buen amigo. Sin decirlo directamente había hecho que Yelena confiara ciegamente en él. Y se había sentido muy unida a él durante los días y semanas de enfermedad de su esposa. Como su oficial superior tuvo que verlo día a día mientras su esposa empeoraba. No se podía hacer nada más de lo que los médicos habían hecho por ella, a pesar de que los padres de Sabina por un lado y la madre de Gennadi por el otro buscaron a los mejores especialistas en oncológica del mundo. Sabina les dijo que no pasaría sus últimos días en un cuarto de hospital para sufrir lentamente con la quimioterapia...

Yelena trataba de convencerse que Sabina había tomado la decisión correcta al cumplir con eso...

Cada vez que miraba a Gennadi, como ahora a través de la lente de su cámara, sentía que los pensamientos de Sabina flotaban en torno a los de él incluso mucho después de que ella muriera.

Estuvieron parados ahí por lo que parecían horas, observando la belleza que tenía el paisaje. Aunque daban dos amaneceres más, este era el último momento que disfrutaría de una dosis de luz solar por un largo tiempo...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 1

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. EL CAMINO DE LA GUERRA

Yelena miraba la fotografía enmarcada que siempre tenía sobre la mesa.

Sus padres de alguna forma fueron la única conexión que ella había tenido con el resto de los humanos, porque sin ellos sentía que su vida era algo artificial, sin ellos se sentía como si su existencia fuera falsa. Siendo hija única había sido la receptora de todas las atenciones de sus padres por lo que se sentía muy atada a ellos, incluso cuando ellos ya no estén en este mundo. Al ver la fotografía recuerda las últimas palabras y los últimos pensamientos.

Pareciera que al irse partieron su vida en dos, como si todas sus experiencias anteriores, recuerdos, pertenecieran a la vida de otra persona.

Aleksandra y Arkady Nikolayev eran una pareja de jóvenes médicos que habían hecho su carrera por esfuerzo propio y no como muchos médicos soviéticos que lo hacían por tener conexiones con familiares o conocidos en el partido comunista. En la Unión Soviética cualquiera podía sobresalir sin importar lo inepto que fuera siempre y cuando tuviera a alguien en el Partido Comunista. En la Rusia Socialista el partido lo era todo, y quienes no estaban inscritos en él eran unos parias que incluso terminaban muertos en los casos más extremos. El Partido lo controlaba todo, desde la prensa, la radio y la televisión. El común de los rusos no sabía cómo era el mundo exterior, sobretodo de los países occidentales.

A los dos les molestaba que muchos médicos alardearan de su estatus en lugar de hacerse mejores manteniendo un bajo perfil. Por supuesto había buenos cirujanos, pero eran contados, como ellos. A pesar de ser buenos en lo que hacían, eran muy humildes en su trabajo.

Aleksandra Nikolayev era una muy buena doctora, trabajando en el área de pediatría y maternidad. Arkady se dedicaba a la medicina quirúrgica. A pesar de no quererlo así, el padre de Aleksandra era miembro del Partido de Kiev y les ayudaba mucho, lo que le permitía a la pareja entrar y salir del país sin tener que pasar por los laberínticos trámites burocráticos que los soviéticos debían hacer para salir del país. Eso les permitió viajar y conocer el mundo, y darse cuenta que los países occidentales no eran el nido de víboras imperialistas que el secretario general siempre demandaba que eran. Claro, las sociedades occidentales no eran perfectas, y puede que ninguna sociedad lo sea, pero tampoco era la culpable de todos los problemas del mundo.

La pareja se había casado en una modesta ceremonia civil como era costumbre en la Unión Soviética, donde las ceremonias religiosas estaban prohibidas. Se habían conocido en la escuela de medicina y se habían prometido casarse al terminar los estudios, porque el estudio y el matrimonio nunca son compatibles. En esos años habían sido muy felices, cada día llegando juntos al hospital recorriendo las calles de Leningrado. Esta ciudad tenía un aura diferente a todas las demás del resto del imperio soviético, sobre todo a su natal Kiev. Leningrado había sido el hogar de la realeza y la aristocracia en los tiempos de los zares, y ninguna cantidad de propaganda socialista podía deshacerse de esa aura.

Sus vidas eran muy organizadas y vivían por etapas: serian novios durante la universidad, solo una pareja de casados durante los primeros años y luego verían la posibilidad de ampliar a la familia. Aleksandra soñaba con tener hijos, y cuando su ejercicio medico se aligerara al no tener la presión del aprendizaje de los primeros años darían ese paso...

Pero durante cuatro años lo habían intentado pero no sucedía nada.

Un día, deshaciéndose de las inhibiciones que tienen los médicos de visitar a sus colegas por problemas de salud, decidieron visitar a un colega para pedirles consejo.

Fue un día que ninguno de los dos pudo olvidar...

"¿Nos vamos?"

Al mirar a la fuente de la voz se encuentro con Gennadi Engel, quien cargaba en sus brazos la caja de libros.

Yelena puso la fotografía dentro de la caja que estaba organizando y la cerró. 

"Vámonos pues," dijo ella a la vez que levantaba su caja.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa se detiene. Este había sido su hogar durante el último año, y se sentía muy nostálgica al dejarla. No era una casa muy grande, como todas las casas asignadas a los oficiales sin pareja. Se había asegurado de dejarla en las mismas condiciones en que se la habían entregado. Y en la tarea de arreglar la casa se le había ido el tiempo, y solamente el domingo en la tarde es que se había acordado que debía mudarse al SDF-1 Macross.

Gennya ya se había ido hace unos días, muy ansioso de abandonar esa casa. Le traía malos recuerdos.

"Deberías... no sé, vender esos libros, o donarlos a una biblioteca," dijo Gennadi dándole un golpecito a la caja que había acomodado en la parte de atrás del jeep.

"Para nada. No sabes si más adelante me da por volver a leer uno de esos libros," contesto mientras acomodaba su propia caja.

Yelena era una lectora obsesiva, y se podía leer hasta 4 veces el mismo libro, a pesar de conocerse de memoria la trama. A veces subrayaba párrafos o frases que le habían gustado, y eso hacía que sus libros fueran muy personales; tanto que ni siquiera los prestaba salvo raras excepciones.

Ella era la que conducía, porque Gennadi era un conductor tan pésimo que temía que acabaran matándose.

Volvió la mirada brevemente a su antigua casa, y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a verla.

No era que la isla fuera tan grande, pero su idea tampoco era la de perderse la brisa del mar golpeándole el rostro en el breve trayecto desde los alojamientos militares hasta la nave. La SDF-1 Macross era tan grande que a medida que se acercaba no parecía cambiar de tamaño.

Se veía tan diferente a la primera vez que lo vio. A veces le costaba creer que hacia exactamente 10 años aquí no había nada, pero que de repente esta cosa cayó del cielo. 10 años dan para mucho.

Cuando cayó esta nave ella era instructora de combate aéreo en el 220avo Centro de Entrenamiento de Combate Aéreo se encontraba a unos kilómetros al oeste de Novgorod al sur de San Petersburgo –anterior Leningrado. Debido a la recién finalizada guerra con China, las Fuerzas Armadas habían perdido mucho de su personal, sobre todo la Fuerza Aérea. Esa guerra había sido una humillación para su país, no solo porque había quedado en evidencia ante el mundo la total degradación del ejército que había sido él más temible del mundo, sino porque habían tenido que depender de la ayuda de las naciones que durante casi medio siglo habían sido los enemigos naturales de su país.

Aviones que a veces no volaban por falta de repuestos o combustible; pilotos con 150 horas de vuelo y cero de vuelo de combate; la gran Flota del Pacifico se caía a pedazos en los muelles y que se pulverizaron cuando los chinos la torpedearon... hubiera más efectivo un simple fusil de unos cuantos miles de rublos que un torpedo de mil millones.

Cuando estuvo en Nóvgorod el entrenamiento era para ella algo personal, donde cada piloto debía tener el máximo de atención, y aun se siente orgullosa al pensar que muchos pilotos que entraron en sus cursos y en los de Polina no solo sobrevivieron a la Guerra sino que fueron los mejores... aunque ella pensaba mucho más en aquellos que no habían sobrevivido.

Yelena era humilde con sus logros y sus habilidades, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba exhibir sus cualidades, cosa que la llevo a ser el centro de atención de muchos, ir de un lado a otro hasta formar parte de la fuerza de investigación que a finales de julio de 1999 aterrizo en la isla de Ataria Sur.

Su primera visión de la isla de Ataria Sur fue desde un avión de transporte en el horizonte antes de aterrizar en Iwo Jima. Mil cosas habían pasado por su cabeza cuando estuvo en Iwo Jima, porque antes de partir desde Vladivostok le habían dicho que su tarea era la de enlace con las fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas como había hecho en el pasado. Era buena en eso, ya que era de la primera generación de oficiales que no se había formado pensando en la enemistad hacia los extranjeros por la Guerra Fría.

Se imaginaba que sería una aburrida fuerza de investigación donde vería como un grupo de científicos arrancarían pedazos de roca al meteorito con sus ridículamente pequeños martillos. Incluso le pareció algo exagerado el despliegue militar en el lugar ya que habían varios portaviones, incluyendo el único portaviones nuclear ruso en esa época, el TAKR Ul'yanovsk. Muchos helicópteros volaban entre la isla Ataria e Iwo Jima y a pesar de la relativa cercanía era difícil ver la isla y lo que contenía. Durante los primeros días se encargó de la logística del personal de su país, hasta que por fin la zona de impacto fue investigada y se había confirmado la seguridad para que los equipos de tierra pudieran desembarcar.

Cuando le dieron autorización de ir a la isla con el primer grupo de investigación sentía algo extraño. Sentía algo en él estómago, algo parecido a como presentaba los exámenes en el colegio. Como todo piloto tenía muchas reservas de subir a un aparato que estuviera bajo el control de otro, pero entonces no hubiera podido disfrutar de la vista desde la puerta abierta del helicóptero. Por su ubicación del lado izquierdo no le había permitido ver la isla hasta que el helicóptero hizo un giro para acercarse al sitio de aterrizaje.

A la primera vista no se trataba de un asteroide, porque tenía ya predispuesta su mente para ver una enorme roca redonda incrustada en algo parecido al cráter de una bomba, pero en realidad era un objeto largo y claramente metálico. A unos pocos metros de su parte trasera las olas se estrellaban contra la playa. A una corta distancia de su parte delantera estaban los escarpados precipicios.

Y era esa la disposición que seguía manteniendo hoy. El único cambio significativo a la isla luego de eso, a parte de la construcción de la ciudad, fue que la nave tuvo que ser montada sobre enormes soportes para mantenerla elevada y poder trabajar en su parte baja. Por supuesto fue imposible levantar las 20 millones de toneladas, por lo que el suelo de la isla tuvo que ser horadado para literalmente ir quitando el suelo para ir exponiendo la nave mientras se construían los soportes. Aun le parece increíble que hubiera sido posible, pero se hizo y ella había estado aquí aquella vez y ahora.

El gran motor de todo eso había sido el miedo, porque no solo se trataba de una nave espacial, sino una nave espacial de guerra, y si había una civilización en el espacio era claro que se dedicaba a la guerra.

Él ASS-1 era una caja de regalos ya que catapulto la tecnología a años luz de lo que había en ese entonces. Lo que más contribuyo fue que en el interior estuvieran todos esos aparatos bélicos, armamento, y vehículos. Pero siempre había pensado que en lugar de una caja de regalos debería considerársele una caja de Pandora ya que por 7 años constituyo la fuente de todos los males del mundo, aunque aún Lena estaba esperando que la esperanza saliera saltando como un conejo de su interior.

Por lo menos nada había saltado desde la oscuridad de su nuevo alojamiento. Abrió la puerta y la empujo para entrar, encendiendo la luz. Una pequeña sala de estar que comunica a un dormitorio con cuarto baño y una pequeña cocina. Como todo alojamiento militar y estaba amueblado y no precisamente a su gusto, algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los tres escuadrones de Valkyrie que mandaba Yelena se encontraban estacionados en tres hangares del lado de estribor de la nave. La disposición había sido estudiada y había sido muy inteligente. Cada escuadrón tenía su propio hangar y cada hangar tenía dos catapultas de despegue y tres de aterrizaje.

Las pistas de lanzamiento tenían un sistema exacto la de una catapulta de portaviones, solo estas eran magnéticas y recorrían un largo pasillo. El Valkyrie era enganchado a la catapulta en una cámara de aire, que luego era sellada y la catapulta era disparada luego de abrirse la puerta que daba al exterior, para así evitar la pérdida de aire en operaciones espaciales. La plataforma de aterrizaje principal estaba debajo de las dos de lanzamiento y era más ancha y alta, para permitir que los Valkyrie pudieran maniobrar para aterrizar. Estaba abierta en ambos extremos y se encontraba despresurizada para permitir realizar abortos en aterrizajes. Pero por lo general siempre su utilizaban otro par de pistas de aterrizaje mucho más pequeñas pero que tenían el inconveniente de que uno debía aterrizar a la primera.

Bajo la fuerte iluminación de las luces estaban los VF-1 Valkyrie. Permanecían estacionados sobre el frío metal, como bestias temibles que esperaban agazapadas y en silencio a que las pequeñas criaturas subieran abordo y con una leve presión de sus dedos desencadenaran su temible poder.

Pasaba la mano por el borde del ala de su Valkyrie color cobre. A diferencia de los días previos no volaría, solo estaba aquí para la última revisión técnica antes de la misión.

Le hubiera gustado estar afuera, porque la mañana era perfecta, con un sol radiante pero no molesto, una brisa fresca que se llevaba el exceso de calor de la mañana.

Pero debía estar allí con estas máquinas.

A pesar de la creencia popular, los pilotos no eran los únicos que se encargaban de sus aviones ni tampoco los perezosos que esperaban que otros se encargaran de sus aparatos. Por avión estaban destinadas cinco personas: el piloto de la unidad, que era el jefe de servicio; un suboficial armero, responsable del armamento del avión; un suboficial mecánico y dos soldados de apoyo y responsables de los extintores contra incendio durante la puesta en marcha del avión. Cada piloto era responsable de presentar informes sobre sus unidades y el correcto funcionamiento de cada pieza dentro de ella. Que mejor persona para tener esa responsabilidad, porque a la final son sus propias vidas las que dependían de eso.

Por eso era que se podía ver a los pilotos junto a los suboficiales arrastrándose por debajo y dentro de los aparatos para su mantenimiento. En total solo para el escuadrón Ángel había casi 60 personas. Tenía que sumar el personal de apoyo, los encargados de las catapultas y a la tripulación encargada del mantenimiento de las instalaciones internas, que por suerte estaban bajo el mando de los oficiales de la nave. En total para que 12 Valkyrie estuvieran preparados para partir hacían falta 90 personas en total, todas las cuales estaban bajo el mando en este caso del comandante del escuadrón.

Cada escuadrón funcionaba de forma independiente en lo relacionado al mantenimiento y adquisición de suministros, lo que de por sí ya era una tarea complicada. Yelena estaba aliviada de eso, y agradecida de solo recibir informes de los otros dos escuadrones.

Era una deferencia abismal con la clásica imagen de piloto de combate que lo único que hacia es salir corriendo con su casco bajo el brazo para subir a su cabina, matar enemigos y regresar para contar sus experiencias en el bar de la base. El papeleo era una de las cosas en las que menos se pensaba cuando se habla de pilotos de combate, y por alguna razón sus 12 aviones generaban mucho papel.

A pesar de hallarse a bordo de un buque los suboficiales encargados de los VF así como sus pilotos pertenecían a la Fuerza Aérea. Por eso había Sargentos y especialistas moviéndose por allí, luciendo sus diferentes chaquetas con los colores característicos de sus especialidades.

Yelena venia caminando por el hangar. Había pedido que nadie le saludara para que no dejaran de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que allí los técnicos y suboficiales mecánicos se afanaban en terminar las revisiones, verificando las listas de repuestos por solicitar y poniendo al día lo que está en los almacenes. En las manos Lena traía un papel donde había garabateado algunas cosas que debía decir en la rueda de prensa. Algunas notas estaban ilegibles, y a ella misma le costaba algo leer lo que había escrito en el momento en que la idea le había llegado a la cabeza. Odiaba ser el blanco de la prensa al ser la más alta oficial del ejército ruso aquí.

Ser la única mujer líder de escuadrón le hacía sentirse muy solitaria. De hecho solo había 19 mujeres pilotos en toda la fuerza que iría en Macross.

19 de 216 pilotos.

En porcentajes era un número mayor que el que representaban dos mujeres en una fuerza de 60 pilotos, que fue la proporción en la que Yelena y Polina habían estado en el 50avo grupo de combate de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa cuando estuvo en combate contra China.

Pero su posición no era por nada. Había sido piloto desde cuando... desde hace... muchos años cuando salió de la Academia. Mucho tiempo. Le había gustado y se había quedado, cosa que había visto en muy pocas mujeres, que se habían quedado a mitad de camino, conformándose en ser Capitán o conformándose con puestos en los cuarteles generales. Por eso ella aún no había ascendido de Mayor. Es para que fuera ya Coronel, pero le encantaba estar en la cabina, simplemente estar en contacto con este nivel de la cadena de mando donde podía ver directamente la parte afilada de la espada.

Había muchas mujeres Coroneles, Generales, y Almirantes, pero siempre llegaban por vía de promoción por servicios administrativos. La vía de ascenso por promoción es más rápida que ascender por méritos.

Pero estaba en él ejército no por las medallas, las promociones o los beneficios (no podía negar que le encantaba su salario como Mayor o la preciosa Estrella Dorada que se colgaba todos los días del uniforme), estaba aquí más que todo porque estaba enamorada de la tecnología. No solo le gustaba volar, sino toda la parafernalia que le permitía hacerlo. Se sentía orgullosa de entender esa tecnología que le permitía volar, incluso mucho mejor que los pilotos que habían pasado por las universidades.

Siendo médicos sus padres habían querido que ella también siguiera ese camino. Sus padres fueron privilegiados al poder salir de la Unión Soviética y ver el mundo, y sobre todo llevar a su hija con ellos. Desde los 5 a los 12 años Yelena había estado en sitios como Alemania, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Cuando ella tenía 12 años la familia había pasado un año completo viviendo en este último país, y fue una experiencia agridulce porque por alguna razón en ese país los rusos eran tratados como malvados y con alguna intención oculta. Incluso recuerda que otro niño le había preguntado si sus padres eran políticos, militares o espías, y al responder que eran médicos, no le creyó.

La mayoría de los días de ese año la pasaba sola mirando televisión o leyendo. Pero a veces solo se sentaba en el alfeizar mirando hacia la cercana Bahía de Chesapeake.

De regreso a Rusia se había sentido alienada de sus demás condiscípulos en la escuela, se sentía una verdadera extranjera, y no por el hecho de haber vivido tanto tiempo en otros países, sino porque ella en realidad no era rusa, sino ucraniana, aunque en esos tiempos todos pertenecían a la Unión Soviética.

Cuando entro en la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea lo había hecho con la ciudadanía Soviética, y al terminar el mismo año de la disolución del estado soviético ya no se sentía identificada con ninguno de esos países, a pesar de que había adoptado la ciudadanía rusa. Había pasado 3 años en la Academia para tener él título de Bachiller en Ciencias, en un curso donde solo había 25 mujeres en una promoción de 116, de las cuales solo 15 se graduaron.

"¿Me permite, Mayor Nikolayev?"

"Sargento."

"Quiero decirle que ha sido un placer servir bajo su mando."

"Sargento, el honor ha sido mío. Suerte en su siguiente nombramiento," dijo Lena estrechándole la mano.

El joven Sargento había servido con ella desde hacía meses, pero debía quedarse en tierra ya que más que todo muchos de los especialistas que habían estado trabajando con los VF estaba en periodo de aprendizaje, y muchos de ellos solo estaba aquí para adiestrarse.

Yelena continuo paseándose por el hangar un rato más hasta que miro su reloj y decide dedicarse a algo más importante ahora que tiene tiempo libre.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La Luna siempre había sido una fuente de inspiración, para la gente común, los poetas y los visionarios.

Durante la década de 1960 la carrera a la Luna fue el objetivo de una confrontación decisiva entre dos superpotencias empeñadas en probar su supremacía. A pesar de toda la propaganda de la época, la conquista de la Luna no fue una mera conquista tecnológica. Se trataba de una grandiosa epopeya que, como tal, revelaba un cierto idealismo, mezclado con elementos patrióticos y religiosos. Las idas y venidas a lo más alto del cielo estaban convirtiendo a Dios en una referencia constante. Fue un sentimiento tan profundo y propio de su momento que hoy, incluso cuando la Luna ya había sido alcanzada y conquistada, es difícil explicar a las nuevas generaciones.

Aun en 1969 no se estaba seguro de quien sería el vencedor de esta batalla, y se suponía que el perdedor se propondría un objetivo más lejano y ambicioso, como el viaje tripulado a Marte. Cuando Neil Armstrong planto la bandera en la Luna se pensó que en poco más de 10 años se estaría viendo ya una misión a Marte.

Ahora la conquista del espacio estaba más en el área practica que en la científica. Las misiones a Marte solo habían sido del ámbito militar, sin tiempo a detenerse a ver si realmente hay gusanos en las piedras o ciudades ancestrales bajo la superficie.

Pero la Luna seguía teniendo esa aura mística a su alrededor. A veces los mitos eran difíciles de deshacer. Siempre se decía que los astronautas terminaron en manicomios, cuando en realidad muchos de ellos se volvieron exitosos hombres de negocios, como Jim Lovell -quien viajó en Apollo 8, la primera misión tripulada a la Luna, y luego en Apollo 13 donde casi muere debido a un accidente. Cuando Lovell culminó su última misión entró en la Escuela de Comercio de Harvard para convertirse tiempo después en presidente de su propia compañía. Se suponía que la Luna llena hace que la gente loca sea una más. Aunque solo sea porque la gente recuerda más los episodios de locura durante la Luna llena.

En la superficie lunar aún se encontraban las antiguas naves espaciales lanzadas por ambas superpotencias. El robot a control remoto Lunokhod aún estaba volcado de lado donde mismo había caído en 1971. En el interior de la sonda Luna 15 aún se encontraban los restos ya momificados de Boris 409, un chimpancé que había sido entrenado para salir y recoger muestras y que por desgracia jamás pudo abrir la perilla manual de la escotilla para salir al exterior. Las fases de descenso de los LM Apollo estaban tal cual se dejaron, aunque algunos han perdido las cubiertas de papel metálico Mylar, que tenía apariencia de papel aluminio, al verse expuesto durante décadas a las variaciones de temperatura. Las banderas aún estaban en su sitio, salvo la de la misión Apollo 11, la cual salió volando cuando Armstrong y Aldrin despegaron para regresar a la órbita lunar. Les había costado mucho ponerla ya que debieron hacer un montecillo de arena porque el asta no tenía punta para perforar el suelo y la bandera quedo medio puesta. La bandera salió volando, afortunadamente fuera de la vista de la cámara pero no de los dos astronautas que la vieron volar por varios metros para rebotar para terminar cerca de donde habían puesto los equipos geológicos.

A pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de colonización, la Luna siempre había sido un lugar solitario. Cierto que miles de humanos vivían en su superficie pero todos concentrados en una área cercana a donde los humanos habían pisado por primera vez ese árido mundo, dejando el resto de la Luna casi inexplorado.

Vista desde la Tierra la Luna estaba en fase llena con el sol exactamente en el cenit con la Tierra un poco más hacia el sur lunar, solo mostrándose como un cuerno, como si fuera una media luna.

Como un breve destello en el cosmos, el cielo repentinamente cambia de apariencia. Durante miles de millones de años el cielo solo había visto el sol, la Tierra y las estrellas. Ocasionalmente se interponía un ocasional cometa o asteroide que surcaba el cielo eternamente pintado de estrellas. Las ocasionales sondas y vehículos tripulados, pero nada como eso. Un breve destello, seguido de varios más hasta formar tres docenas de ellos. El cielo al oeste se iluminó con esos destellos, hasta que esas tres docenas de destellos se convirtieron en las gigantescas figuras de naves espaciales, de color verde oscuro y tan grandes como montañas.

Por unos minutos las naves encendieron sus motores para colocarse en órbita alrededor de la Luna. Dos de ellas, pequeñas comparadas con otras de la flota, repentinamente encienden sus motores por más tiempo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el planeta azul debajo.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En la Isla de Ataria Sur seguían las celebraciones con motivo del lanzamiento de Macross.

Los civiles celebraban sin considerar el hecho que la partida de Macross significaba el fin de la vida útil de esta ciudad. Al partir la astronave la razón de ser de la ciudad desaparecería. Por alguna razón muchos pensaban que la nave partiría en su vuelo de pruebas y regresaría a la isla, sin detenerse a pensar que ya se estaban construyendo puertos alternos tanto en la Luna como cerca del cuartel general de la U.N.Spacy en Alaska.

La tripulación de apoyo de comando se encontraba en sus actividades en el puente de la nave tratando de no entretenerse pensando en las celebraciones.

El área de mando se encontraba en una especie de balcón por encima del centro de información de combate (CIC). El CIC comprendía una gran área donde trabajaban 65 personas, las cuales tenían una gran vista del exterior por medio del enorme cristal en forma de burbuja de 2 metros de espesor. Debido a su grosor el exterior se veía con un ligero tono azul.

En el puente estaba organizado para que al Capitán le llegara un resumen de todos los sistemas de la nave. En el área frontal del puente estaban las estaciones encargadas de control aéreo y navegación-sistemas de la nave. Cada una se encontraba bajo el control de las 1er Tenientes Misa Hayase y Claudia LaSalle respectivamente. Hacia la parte posterior, flanqueando la escotilla de acceso. En el lado derecho anatómico del puesto se encontraba a la Insignia Kim Kabirov encargada de administración de recursos de la nave. A la izquierda estaba la Insignia Shammy Milliome encargada de comunicaciones. En la pared derecha, entre el puesto de Claudia y Kim se encentraba un terminal con una gran pantalla controlada por la 1er Teniente Vanessa Laird que se encargaba del muestreo de los sensores externos.

El breve destello no pasó desapercibido para los sensores de Vanessa.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde la detección en el panel de Vanessa cuando el panel de Claudia se enciende como si hubieran pasado el suiche para todos los sistemas. Se encendían inclusos sistemas que ella no sabía que existían, lo cual era raro y alarmante.

En la proa de la enorme nave, gigantescos motores empezaron a ponerse en movimiento haciendo que el par de brazos gemelos que formaban la parte delantera de la nave se movieron a los lados. Los brazos se detuvieron en su sitio, haciendo que la nave tuviera la forma de un enorme diapasón. El cañón principal nunca había sido disparado. Incluso no se tenía medida de su poder. Esa prueba iba a ser reservada para el espacio exterior. Al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo abordo podía sentir que la nave se movía un poco, y empezaron a sonar alarmar de emergencia por todos los compartimientos.

Alrededor de la proa se lanzaban enormes arcos eléctricos de color naranja, mientras cada vez más energía se acumulaba para el inevitable disparo. La oleada de energía alrededor de los brazos y un poderoso destello de energía salió a gran velocidad. El rayo salió recto sobre los despeñaderos y sobre el océano, convirtiendo el agua en vapor y revolviendo el oleaje, levantando nubes de vapor que no descenderían por horas. El disparo fue directo, la curva de la Tierra reduciéndose debajo de él al mismo tiempo que éste se lanzaba en el espacio. Dos enormes figuras verdosas se encontraban maniobrando para salir de la órbita lunar, cuando el rayo de energía que se había ensanchado en su recorrido de más de 280.000 km golpea de lleno a los dos cruceros de combate, los cuales explotaron en enormes explosiones esféricas hasta que de ellos no quedaron más que fragmentos que seguían la trayectoria original alrededor de la luna.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yelena abrió los ojos. Se había acostado un rato en el sofá de su habitación para descansar los ojos como siempre decía, y como no tenía que presentarse hasta la tarde, decidió que descansaría los ojos un par de horas. No había dormido mucho anoche, porque la fiesta de despedida de los oficiales termino bastante tarde. Además el sofá era muy cómodo y lo único que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y acostarse a descansar.

Tenía un teléfono en la mesa al lado del sofá, y el pitido del aparato le había llegado primero en sueños, para después volverse muy real al abrir los ojos. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran pasado mediodía.

Cuando se tiraba a dormir era muy difícil despertarla, tanto que la sacudida del disparo del cañón principal apenas fue una molestia en sus sueños.

"Nikolayev..."

"Lamento molestarle, Mayor... pero tenemos una alerta nivel uno del puente."

Yelena se sentó en el sofá al escuchar lo que dijo el oficial de guardia. Aún estaba algo adormilada.

"¿Que decían?"

"Atención a todas los jefes de escuadrón. Detección y destrucción de dos objetos en órbita lunar. Múltiples naves espaciales detectadas y aproximándose rápidamente. No se trata de un simulacro."

Yelena se quedó callada unos momentos.

"Voy para allá."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las alarmas sorprendieron a todos los tripulantes de la nave. Las tripulaciones de mantenimiento aéreo se encontraban realizando labores de limpieza.

"Alerta nivel uno en todas las estaciones. Establezcan condición de alerta nivel uno en la nave. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, alerta nivel uno en todas las estaciones. Establezcan condición de alerta nivel uno en la nave. Esto no es un simulacro," se escuchó la suave pero imperiosa de Misa Hayase a través de los altavoces.

"¡Esto es un simulacro! No puede ser verdad," exclamó un camisa marrón un joven especialista encargado de la parte de mecánica de vuelo mientras corría arrastrando una aspiradora especial para tornillos y piezas pequeñas de metal.

"Tiene que ser," decía más para sí misma una joven colega que corría a su lado hacia su puesto de combate.

"Rápido, preparen todo en caso de despegues de emergencia," ordenaba el Sargento Mayor Becker, encargado del mantenimiento de los Valkyrie del Grupo Ángel, apenas entrando acomodándose su mono de trabajo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala de reuniones de pilotos del grupo Ángel era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que todos los miembros de los tres escuadrones estuvieran sentados. Todos lucían ya sus uniformes de vuelo, preparados para salir en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien le tiro otro avión al SDF-1?" pregunto Engel entrando por la puerta.

Yelena estaba ante una mesa, donde estaba un gran mapa de la isla, un par de teléfonos y una computadora. Apenas Engel se le acercó, ella le pasó una hoja de papel para que la leyera.

"Hangar está listo para lanzamientos de combate cuando lo ordenen, Mayor," dijo el Teniente Shinohara.

"Muy bien," respondió Yelena, más seria de lo acostumbrado. Ella también lucia su traje de vuelo.

"Esto es una broma. Nos están jugando una broma. Una broma de despedida. ¡Por favor Lena!" dijo Engel.

"No lo creo," dijo, moviéndose con lentitud, esperando que todos los pilotos terminaran de llegar.

Casi todos estaban sentados, pero ella se quedó de pie.

"Nos acaban de advertir que hemos derribado dos objetos en órbita lunar y que hay múltiples naves dirigiéndose hacia acá. No sabemos su origen, pero sí que son extraterrestres, lo que significa que lo que habíamos temido ya está en marcha. El Capitán Gloval ha ordenado que nos preparemos para salir a la primera señal. El cómo y por qué han venido no importan. Lo único que importa ahora es que estamos en guerra. Para esto se entrenaron. Están preparados para esto. Cumplan con sus deberes, confíen en sus compañeros y todos sobreviviremos."

Miro a cada uno en la sala. Algunos estaban sentados con algo de incomodidad en sus sillas, moviendo sus pies y golpeando con las manos en los respaldos de las sillas. No podía culparlos. Ella misma está sintiendo una sensación bastante desagradable en el fondo del estómago, y prefería quedarse sentada aquí que tener que ver combate otra vez.

Yelena recordó un pasaje del Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu:

El día en que se ordene al ejercito ponerse en marcha, las lágrimas de los que están sentados inundaran sus solapas; las lágrimas de los que están tendidos correrán a lo largo de sus mejillas.

"Somos los mejores. Vamos entonces. Y ojala no sea una broma..."

"Gunsight Uno a todos los grupos Valkyrie. Somos atacados por extraterrestres. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro. Todas las fuerzas procedan a formación de ataque." - anunció por los megáfonos la 1er Teniente Misa Hayase desde el puente de mando de la SDF-1 Macross.

Yelena empujo sus anteojos que empezaban a resbalar por su nariz, mientras tenía la vista fija en el megáfono, como si la Teniente Hayase se encontrara dentro de la cajita. Somos atacados por extraterrestres... si su oficial superior unos años antes le hubiera salido con eso, ella misma le hubiera puesto una camisa de fuerza.

Volteo a mirar a los integrantes de sus escuadrones, quienes presurosamente se levantaron y empezaron a recoger sus cascos alineados en una de las mesas.

"Otra guerra... y eso que apenas han pasado dos años," dijo Engel en tono seco, recordando que en su última operación de combate apenas había salido con vida.

"Bueno gente, a partir de este momento las cosas son de verdad," dijo Lena tomando aire, tenía que calmarse. "Es el momento. Demuestren el resultado de su entrenamiento. Vuelen con valor y seguridad. Subiremos, acabaremos con los blancos y regresamos. El éxito es el derribe. Y no importa lo que suceda, estaré con ustedes. ¿Preguntas?... bien, es todo."

Yelena tomo su propio casco y salió junto con su grupo. Ninguno, salvo ella y unos cuantos más, habían entrado en combate real, ni siquiera habían luchado en la Guerra de Unificación, ni contra humanos y nada los ha preparado para cosas así. Pero confiaba que se desempeñaran bien, y no se dejaran llevar por el pánico.

En minutos todos estaban enclaustrados en sus cabinas. Se escuchaba por los altavoces las imperiosas órdenes de despegue, y el anuncio de que el grupo de combate Ghost ya se encontraba despegando. El grupo Ghost también se encontraba en sus hangares en las plataformas internas de Macross, al igual que el Ángel y Wildcard. El grupo Apollo estaba a bordo del portaviones Prometheus, mientras que el Skull y Royal Eagles estaban en las pistas de aterrizaje de la isla.

Uno de los jefes de línea le ajustó las correas, mientras Nikolayev se acomodaba sus anteojos para después ajustar su casco y comprobar los instrumentos de su cabina.

Con rapidez y precisión su Valkyrie fue enganchado a la catapulta. Estaba acostumbrada a los largos despegues acelerados desde una pista normal, y no había tenido mucha experiencia con las catapultas, y apenas esta se activó, se sintió presionada con fuerza contra el respaldo de su asiento. El rectángulo de luz frente a ella se hacía cada vez más grande, y su brillo ocultaba el paso de las paredes de metal a sus lados. Y se sintió perdida cuando salió al radiante exterior, y verse repentinamente a varios cientos de metros sobre el suelo.

El Valkyrie VF-1J color cobre de la Mayor se mantuvo estable en el aire y entonces se le unieron el resto de los integrantes. Al mirar al cielo noto una ráfaga de lo que indudablemente eran mísiles en descenso, algunos de los cuales empezaron a caer sobre una de las pistas, destruyendo a un par de Valkyrie que aún no habían podido despegar.

"El enemigo se encuentra a una altitud de quince mil, en dirección uno-cuatro-dos" - informo la 1er Teniente Hayase través de la radio.

"¡¡¡Increíble!!! Vamos a matar extraterrestres" dijo en tono jocoso Yelena con su marcado acento ruso. Nada de ese acento ruso estereotipado con exceso de erres que se usaba en las películas, solo un cambio de ritmo en las palabras, lo que le daba un timbre especial e inconfundible a su voz.

Empujó la palanca de aceleración para ganar velocidad antes de elevar la nariz al cielo, ascendiendo casi en vertical.

Los cazas alcanzaron las nubes y por unos segundos lo único que pudo ver eran las nubes envolviéndole e incluso unas cuantas gotas de agua condensándose en los cristales. La Mayor mantenía la vista fija en el cristal, cuando de repente salió de la capa de nubes. Justo al hacerlo quedó boquiabierta al mirar que el cielo estaba lleno de naves alienígenas de color verde oscuro, miles de trazas de proyectiles surcan el cielo y multitud de explosiones, destellos naranjas y restos de metal que parecen llover.

"¡Nichevo!" - exclamó mientras se iba hacia la derecha, tratando de esquivar los disparos. "Rompan formación."

Todas las naves se dispersaron en varias direcciones, desgraciadamente uno chocó contra una nave enemiga, que giró y estalló a unos metros del Valkyrie del Capitán Engel, que afortunadamente no fue alcanzado al maniobrar lejos de allí y ahora se encontraba esquivando a tres naves que se le venían encima.

Nikolayev se encontró ocupada esquivando a un nutrido grupo de naves que le seguían. Se iba de lado a lado para evitar que le alcanzara algún disparo, y luego levantó la nariz del avión y pulsó la palanca G de su panel. El avión cambió a modalidad Gerwalk, una transformación donde el caza parece una gran águila metálica, de piernas extendidas para aterrizar, alas desplegadas y manos y brazos humanos extendidos. Su maniobra hizo que perdiera velocidad haciendo que los cazas enemigos pasaran de largo. Al verlos pasar se enderezó y les disparó.

Ya tenía sus primeros derribos de esta guerra.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de saborear su victoria cuando uno de los Valkyrie de su escuadrón fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de disparos enemigos, convirtiéndose en una gran bola de fuego en el cielo.

"Aguanten muchachos," era lo único que podía decir. Para que supieran que ella estaba allí con ellos. "¡¡¡Vamos!!!" 

En tierra, Macross empezó a agitarse y levantarse lentamente sobre el suelo de la isla, separándose por fin de los enormes soportes metálicos que tanto esfuerzo había costado construir. Se elevaba majestuosamente sin hacer mucho ruido y sin apenas levantar polvo. Pero de repente la nave empezó a ladearse pronunciada y repentinamente hacia su lado de babor, y ante la sorpresa de muchos, los sistemas gravitacionales, esas máquinas diseñadas para levantar la nave, ahora se separaban rompiendo a través del casco y elevándose hacia el espacio, impulsadas por la energía que habían acumulado en sus baterías. Macross empezó a caer ganando cada vez más velocidad. Los soportes de metal no pudieron resistir la caída de las millones de toneladas sobre ellas, y se vencieron despedazándose y permitiendo que la panza de la nave golpeara el suelo, sacudiendo el suelo con un bramido aterrador.

Yelena estaba sudando y apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el cristal de su casco, parpadeando para quitarse el sudor que le caía en los ojos. Antes de hacer nada más, las naves enemigas están ascendiendo, como si atrajeran a los VF más hacia arriba. El Mayor Focker ordeno retroceder hacia la isla, y haciendo que todos lo VF se lanzaran casi en picada hacia abajo, acercándose hacia Macross, que en su caída no había vencido con totalidad los soportes del lado de estribor, y la nave estaba más elevada de ese lado.

Sin dejar que nadie tomara un respiro una ráfaga de disparos provenientes del espacio empezó a llover sobre la ciudad. No eran bombas ni mísiles, sino ráfagas de haces de partículas. Yelena nunca había visto aquello. Al menos uno tenía la posibilidad de esquivar una bala o un misil, pero un rayo de partículas viaja a miles de kilómetros por segundo era otra cosa.

Todo pasaba con rapidez, y apenas terminó el bombardeo desde el espacio empezaron a aparecer mísiles lanzados por unidades enemigas de tierra.

"Gunsight Uno a todas las unidades Valkyrie. Nos están atacando, necesitamos apoyo de inmediato. Asuman modo B para enfrentar a las unidades de tierra."

Los grupos llegaron en pocos segundos atendiendo a la llamada de Hayase, pasando a modo Gerwalk y luego a modalidad Battroid empezando a dispararle a todos los Pod enemigos, algunos en tierra y otros volando directamente hacia ellos.

Era un verdadero pandemónium con unidades enemigas parecidas a avestruces sin cabeza que recorrían a pie o dando saltos las calles de la ciudad. Muy ágiles tanto corriendo como volando, haciendo parecer torpe a los Valkyrie que se parapetaban tras edificios o cualquier estructura que pudiera protegerlos.

Un Battlepod disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra todo lo que se movía. De repente un VF en modalidad Gerwalk atravesó la calle junto a él y levantó la boca de su fusil para golpear al Battlepod y desequilibrarlo. El Battlepod tenía el doble del tamaño que el Valkyrie de Engel y tres veces su volumen. Pero el golpe hizo tambalearse hacia atrás al vehículo extraterrestre. El Battlepod trastabilló, le fallaron las piernas y terminó contra un poste de luz, doblándolo. Engel nivelo su fusil y abrió fuego. La máquina de combate extraterrestre se convirtió en una bola de fuego.

En medio del caos Macross empieza a encender sus propulsores de elevación auxiliar, inundando la ciudad con el humo de los cohetes. Algunas unidades enemigas y desgraciadamente algunos Valkyrie fueron dañados y destruidos por los gases calientes de los escapes. Por suerte Yelena había dado la orden de elevarse, mientras Macross se levantaba ya al nivel de las nubes.

Por alguna razón la actividad enemiga se redujo luego de eso, y el último encuentro de Yelena fue con Engel, quien aparentemente venia alegremente recorriendo las calles con su Valkyrie en modalidad Gerwalk. Engel no podía manejar bien su VF en modalidad Battroid, lo cual siempre era un alivio para los mecánicos que se encargaban del aparato de Engel.

Casi todos los Valkyrie se habían reunió con Macross en su ascenso, y en estos momentos estaban en el espacio. Yelena sintió rabia y algo de desasosiego, porque Macross se fue sin ella. Era un pensamiento realmente estúpido pero recordó que había dejado las llaves de su habitación en el bolsillo de su uniforme y que no estaba segura si había cerrado bien la llave del agua. Pero se recordó que su mayor preocupación debería ser la eliminación de los enemigos en el suelo para poder defender la eventual evacuación de los civiles, que en esos momentos se encontraban seguros dentro de los refugios. Eso era más importante que sus preferencias personales.

Había pasado casi media hora desde la partida de Macross en los que ella y los demás habían logrado mantener a raya a los atacantes. Fue tiempo suficiente para familiarizarse con ellos. Estaba muy ocupada en eso y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a la inmensa astronave de combate en el cielo, indudablemente descendiendo hasta la isla.

Repentinamente el cielo cambio de su habitual color azul, a una inquietante tonalidad rojiza. El suelo se estremeció.

Macross pareció estar en el centro de una esfera de gas incandescente. Desde ella se estaba extendiendo un globo de luz incandescente. El globo de la transposición se expandió, envolvió a la isla de Ataria Sur y su puerto, e incluso a los portaviones Daedalus y Prometheus. Una vibración como la de un terremoto sacudió los refugios donde se habían protegido los civiles. Se levantaron fuertes corrientes arremolinadas por el recalentamiento del aire recorrieron las calles de la ciudad, destruyendo edificios y restos de la maquinaria bélica de ambos ejércitos. Un globo con la SDF-1 como centro ahora abarcaba la isla y una considerable porción de océano. En un momento, el campo esférico quedo inmóvil en medio del mar y luego desapareció.

Luego de unos momentos el cielo cambio de nuevo de color, esta vez todo se volvió negro, más oscuro que la noche. Súbitamente Yelena sintió como su cuerpo perdía peso dentro de la cabina. Su Valkyrie ya no se sostenía en el suelo para trastabillar y finalmente separarse del suelo. El vidrio de su cabina se empañó un poco, pero dejándole una vista suficiente de su entorno. Pero antes de asimilar la situación, su pantalla central le mostraba varias unidades de las fuerzas enemigas.

Su panel de sistemas de control empezó a arrojar datos, indicándole que se encuentra en un alto vació. ¡Estaba en el espacio!

Debido al dramático cambio de temperatura y presión, el agua que había seguido a Macross en su salto transposicional se había congelado.

Automáticamente la computadora del VF deshabilito los elementos móviles de mando (timones, flag y alerones) y accionó los pequeños propulsores de maniobras, tratado de imitar las acciones que los otros sistemas cumplían en la atmósfera.

La Mayor no se detuvo a pensar en lo que había pasado y trataba de ignorar el ambiente en el que se encontraba, aunque le preocupaba mucho que Macross estaba ahora cayendo sobre la isla. Rápidamente junto a varios Valkyrie mas, contando también a varias unidades enemigas, se alejaron rápidamente de la zona. Al impactar contra la ciudad, la enorme nave destrozo varios edificios con su peso, para luego deslizándose por cientos de metros hasta quedar detenida contra la ladera de una montaña.

Yelena comprobó que tenía poca munición –29 balas –, aunque su radar táctico solo le mostraba seis blancos en camino hacia ellos. Entre Engel y Nikolayev logran reducir a los enemigos, más que todo mirándolos por el radar, ya que les resultaba difícil observarlos en la oscuridad.

Le costaba un poco orientarse en la penumbra del espacio. Macross estaba apenas iluminada por la luz de un pequeño sol, y las sombras son oscuras y con bordes bien definidos como solo podían serlo en el espacio. El sol estaba tan distante que apenas daba la misma iluminación de la Luna en una noche clara. Había visto ese mismo sol tantas veces desde la órbita terrestre y también desde la superficie de Marte, pero nunca se había puesto tan pequeño, como si fuera otro sol. Eso solo podía significar que no estaba ni en la Tierra y mucho más allá de lo que ningún humano había viajado antes.

La tripulación de mando de Macross había llegado a la misma concusión después de varios minutos y necesitando el apoyo de aparatos de altísima tecnología.

Por suerte las luces de aterrizaje estaban encendidas, y pudo dirigir su exhausto VF en un perfecto aterrizaje, recorriendo los 60 metros de la corta pista y deteniéndose para avanzar lentamente hacia la cámara de aire luego de unas comprobaciones rápidas, se presurizó la cámara y se abrió la puerta delantera para que un pequeño vehículo de remolque la jalara hasta el interior del bullicioso hangar.

Ella misma se liberó de su cinturón de seguridad mientras la cúpula de su cabina se abría haciéndole llegar un olor de combustible y aceite. Le temblaban las piernas luego de tres horas en vuelo, y con lentitud se bajó por la escalerilla que habían puesto para ella. Necesitaba mucho de la botella de agua que le tendió el suboficial de servicio de su VF. Tosió un poco porque casi se ahogó con el agua, pero eso no era nada luego de haberse liberado de esa sed que había sufrido durante horas.

El VF de Engel ya estaba saliendo de la cámara presurizada, en modalidad Gerwalk, por lo que la nariz del aparato quedo apuntando un poco hacia abajo y la cabina inclinada otro tanto.

Engel abrió su cabina y en vez de bajar agarró la bolsa de emergencia y empezó a vomitar. Yelena espero que dejara de vomitar en la bolsa para darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

Cuando vio su propio Valkyrie se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo perforado por casi una docena de agujeros. La única vez que había visto agujeros de láser fue cuando se probaron los láser de los VF. Su ala derecha estaba acribillada por dos pares de agujeros del tamaño de un puño, y los bordes eran lisos, al haberse fundido el metal. Yelena se quedó con la boca abierta mientras miraba las luces del techo a través de los agujeros de su ala.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La sala de reuniones de pilotos estaba tal cual la habían dejado hacia unas horas. La única diferencia, dolorosamente, eran las catorce sillas vacías. Los pilotos se veían cansados, como si las últimas horas se hubieran estirado para convertirse en días.

Yelena no podía dejar de pensar en los pilotos que murieron, tanto los suyos como los de los otros escuadrones. Pensaba en las familias que ahora recibirían la terrible visita; rostros que no volvería a ver; voces que no volvería a oír.

Sabía que no era su culpa, que había sido la marea del combate lo que los había arrastrado más allá de la vida.

Le molestaba mucho que esos pilotos no tuvieran un entierro digno, ya que sus cuerpos no fueron encontrados en la oscuridad del espacio.

No podía reprimir un profundo suspiro al pensar en todo aquello. No solo se trataba de que habían combatido y haber perdido a tanta gente, sino el hecho de que ahora se encontraba luchando en una guerra contra un enemigo claramente superior.

La tercera guerra en la que se había involucrado.

Antes de repasar lo sucedido, todos habían dedicado un minuto de silencio para recordar a sus compañeros caídos.

La guerra es un asunto de vital importancia para el Estado, es la provincia de la vida y de la muerte, el camino que lleva a la supervivencia o a la destrucción.

Se encontraban mucho más allá de lo que los humanos habían soñado antes... en el espacio inexplorado, con pocas provisiones y combustible. Sin aliados.

Pero aún tenían esperanzas.

Odiaba pensar que muchos de sus muchachos, luego de analizar la situación, pensaran que era mejor haber muerto antes, en lugar de morir lentamente en el oscuro vacío del espacio.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta guerra fuera el camino de la supervivencia...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fin Capitulo 2

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Una súper resumida explicación sobre los rangos militares, algo que espero aclare algunas dudas:

Naval  
Fuerza Aérea / Marines / Ejercito

Oficiales*

Almirante -  
General

Vice-Almirante -  
Teniente General 

Contra-Almirante -  
Mayor General (General de División)

Comodoro -  
Brigadier General (General de Brigada)

Capitán (Capitán de Navío)  
Coronel

Comandante (Capitán de Fragata)  
Teniente Coronel

Teniente Comandante (Capitán de Corbeta)  
Mayor

Teniente (Teniente de Navío)  
Capitán

Sub Teniente (Teniente de Fragata)  
1er Teniente

Insignia (Alférez)  
2do Teniente

Suboficiales, Marinería y Tropas Enlistadas**

Contramaestre Mayor  
Sargento Mayor 

Contramaestre Oficial  
Sargento de Vuelo / Sargento de Armas

Contramaestre 1ra Clase  
Sargento 1ra Clase

Contramaestre 2da Clase  
Sargento 2da Clase

Contramaestre 3ra Clase  
Cabo

Tripulante  
Soldado

Viene de orden descendente según antigüedad.

* Los Oficiales se forman en las Academias Militares y comienzan su ascenso como Insignia/2do Teniente.

** Los Suboficiales se forman en los cuerpos de entrenamiento militar (personal "enlistado") y se forman en periodos de meses (en muchos Ejércitos se forma un Sargento en 3 meses). En casos muy especiales los Suboficiales pueden ascender a la oficialidad. 

Hay casos donde algunos civiles, dependiendo de su profesión, puede obtener una comisión como Oficial o Suboficial. Pueden ser médicos, enfermeras, abogados, veterinarios, capellanes, técnicos, etc.

Muchos suboficiales enlistados pueden ascender a la oficialidad por méritos de combate. Este tipo de comisión es muy raro y solo se reserva al personal enlistado con capacidades excepcionales. Esa es la razón de que muchos de los pilotos reclutados en Robotech / Macross sean después oficiales.

En Robotech se utilizan los rangos Navales, así por ejemplo podemos ver a Maia Sterling de Robotech The Shadow Chronicles y Roy Fokker de la Saga Macross tienen el rango de Teniente Comandante. En Macross los pilotos y personal aéreo tienen rangos de la Fuerza Aérea, por eso Roy Focker es Mayor, Misa Hayase es 1er Teniente (al comenzar la serie) y asciende hasta el rango de Mayor. En Robotech Lisa Hayes tiene su rango fijo de Teniente Comandante al comenzar para ascender hasta Almirante, saltando los grados de Comandante y Capitán.


	3. ESQUEMA DE MISIÓN

Nikolayev había divido las responsabilidades del grupo de cazas tomando el turno diurno y Engel el nocturno. Su día empezaba a las 07.00 y terminaba a las 01.00, mientras que él tenía el turno de 16.00 a 10.00. Por eso siempre se veían al comienzo de la mañana y en la tarde-noche.

Durante varios días su principal tarea había sido la de ayudar en las labores de rescate de los refugiados y también en el salvamento de cualquier cosa que fuera útil.

Su habilidad como piloto no solo estaba limitada a realizar vuelos en su VF para inspeccionar diferentes áreas de la isla, sino que también había pasado muchas horas en la cabina de un transbordador RC-4E Rabbit.

Este transbordador tenía una forma muy peculiar, porque sus soportes de aterrizaje, su nariz y la antena giratoria de radar sobre la cabina le daban a la nave el simpático aspecto de un conejo robótico.

La tarea de rescate de los sobrevivientes había sido facilitada porque todos se encontraban en los refugios, los cuales al ser enteramente sellados los mantuvo con vida hasta que fueron rescatados. Increíblemente en menos de dos días todos los 50.000 ciudadanos de la isla se encontraban a bordo de la nave Macross.

Luego se comenzó con las tareas de recuperación, concentrándose más que todo en buscar entre las edificaciones lo que se pudiera recoger. Muchos pilotos habían traído muchas cosas útiles, como implementos cotidianos para los civiles, ropa, alimentos y lo más preciado de todo, la maquinaria de los locales industriales, esas máquinas que habían hecho posible fabricar muchas cosas.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde el ataque a la isla y el viaje a Plutón.

Durante el primer día Yelena había contado con que se volviera a hacer un salto hiperespacial de regreso a la Tierra, pero en la reunión de esa tarde se les había dicho a los comandantes de grupo que no sería posible, debido a que los sistemas de transposición habían desaparecido.

Estaban abandonados a miles de millones de kilómetro de la Tierra, flotando en medio de los escombros de la Isla de Ataria Sur que empezaba a desintegrarse. Cuando el hielo del océano congelado se desmoronó, liberó a los portaviones Daedalus y Prometheus que fueron inmediatamente abordados. Habían más de un centenar de Valkyrie estacionados en la 

Prometheus y muchos materiales como repuestos, armamento y combustible. Hubo muchos sobrevivientes, debido a que las naves al ser sumergibles poseían esclusas que se sellaban herméticamente, y las cuales se encontraban cerradas ante la alerta de combate. Las mayores bajas de esas naves se presentaron en la cubierta de vuelo donde toda la dotación del personal de cubierta (más de trescientos cincuenta personas) trabajaba para lanzar los VF-1 Valkyrie y F-24E Dragón II (cazas convencionales) para repeler la tercera ola de atacantes, murió al verse expuestas repentinamente al vacío del espacio.

Yelena conocía muy bien los efectos del vacío del espacio sobre el cuerpo humano. A pesar de la creencia popular, el cuerpo no estallaba. En el vacío los líquidos del organismo se evaporaban sin tener que calentarlos. Al contrario de la ebullición, que se producía con el aporte de calor, en la evaporación en él vació se absorbía calor, lo que provocaba un enfriamiento del cuerpo. Seis segundos después de la descompresión, el desprendimiento del vapor se localizaba en las cavidades cardiacas y provocaba la inactividad completa de los pulmones; desaparecía la tensión arterial y se producía la interrupción de la circulación, produciéndose convulsiones y finalmente el paro cardiaco. Irónicamente la gente no moría por falta de aire, e incluso la supervivencia era posible en caso de recompresión antes de los ochenta segundos de la exposición, dejando un margen de conciencia en los primeros treinta segundos. Pero lo que realmente mataba era el instinto de contener la respiración, porque los pulmones solo podían resistir una pequeña diferencia de presión, y ante la presión interna se expandían y desgarraban muriendo debido a hemorragias internas.

Treinta segundos... tiempo suficiente para sentir como el vapor enfriaba sus labios, mientras parpadeaba para evitar que su vista se nublara por el hielo que se formaba sobre sus ojos, sintiendo como nadie antes el absoluto silencio del espacio. En esos treinta segundos se podía poner su traje de presión y cerrar el casco...

Pero esos pobres hombres y mujeres nunca tuvieron oportunidad, ya que apenas la esfera de transposición se disipó se vieron expuestos repentinamente al vacío y no tener a ningún lugar a donde correr ni equipo para paseos espaciales.

Recoger esos cuerpos en la ingravidez, algunos desfigurados y petrificados por el intenso frío, fue una tarea que alguien estaba llevando a cabo, y que ella se había sentido aliviada de no realizar.

Aún continuaban las tareas de salvamento en esas dos gigantescas naves, y se está corriendo el rumor de que serían colocadas en las bahías de acoplamiento, originalmente diseñadas para las plataformas ARMD. Eso Yelena quería verlo.

Por el momento se estaba construyendo un campo de refugiados en la sección media de la nave. Por el momento era una triste colección de estructuras precarias y tiendas improvisadas. Todo estaba lleno al desplegar refugios en sitos tan insospechados como los anchos pasillos y las áreas de almacenes donde no había nada. Se estaba coordinando la repartición de comida y sobre todo la manera de cubrir las necesidades básicas de los refugiados.

La ciudad en la Isla de Ataria había sido construida a lo largo de muchos años utilizándose materiales prefabricados. A pesar de existir edificios permanentes, la mayor parte se construyó utilizando elementos prefabricados, los cuales podían ser recogido y reprocesados.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debido a la naturaleza traumática de la partida en la SDF-1 Macross no había un oficial ejecutivo. Realmente se había asignado uno, pero debido a que Macross estaba programada para partir en la tarde, este oficial se encontraba volando desde los cuarteles generales de la U.N.Spacy cuando se inició el ataque. El Capitán Gloval por si solo debía conformar el comando de la nave, que por lo general era compartido con el segundo al mando. Por suerte el resto del mando operativo de la nave se encontraba completo al momento del ataque.

Para dirigir una nave de tal tamaño hacía falta mucho personal, pero no tanto como en los grandes buques de la Tierra. La administración se hacía a través de doce departamentos, cada uno más o menos independiente de otro para sus funciones: 

Comando, formado por Gloval y sus asistentes.

Operaciones de Puente, encargado del control de la nave.

Operaciones de Torre, coordinaba las operaciones de combate tanto naval como aéreo.

Navegación, operaba las funciones de cartografía espacial y las maniobras de la nave.

Departamento de Mantenimiento Aéreo, encargada de todo lo relativo a la mecánica y de los Valkyrie y naves de apoyo.

Departamento Aéreo, los pilotos.

Departamento de Armas, encargado del armamento propio de la Macross, incluyendo el control sobre las armas nucleares abordo.

Departamento de Armas Aéreas, encargado de las armas de los Valkyrie.

Ingeniería, encargada del mantenimiento de los motores y los reactores.

Departamento Medico, que ahora debía expandirse para el cuidado de 50.000 personas.

Suministros y Soporte, se encargaban de los tres soportes básicos para sobrevivir: aire, agua y alimento.

Marinería, que debe coordinar las labores de los más de 4000 suboficiales que trabajan en todos los departamentos de la nave.

La adición de los portaviones Daedalus y Prometheus complicaba un poco la cadena de mando ya que como naves de guerra tienen también ese mismo número de departamentos aunque realmente los dos portaviones tienen el mínimo de tripulación indispensable para su mantenimiento, por lo que a la reunión solo asistieron los Capitanes de ambas naves. Completando el grupo de hombres y mujeres alrededor de la mesa se encuentran representantes de las comunidades civiles que representan a los habitantes no combatientes en la nave.

"Prometheus y Daedalus tienen suficientes suministros para mantenerse de manera más o menos independiente. Las dos tienen suficiente para mantener a una tripulación de 3800 durante 180 días," explicaba el jefe del departamento de suministros, Teniente Comandante Katajainen. "En cuanto a Macross... se calculó que su primera misión seria de tres meses de duración para la tripulación completa... seis mil tripulante."

"¿Cuánto duraría con los civiles abordo?" – preguntó Gloval.

"Según los registros que me dieron, en Macross hay exactamente 52.351 personas, civiles y militares. Calcule que se requerirán 106 toneladas de alimentos, 1.8 toneladas de oxígeno, se liberaran 1.4 toneladas de CO2 y se requerirán 131 toneladas de agua."

"¿Ese cálculo es por qué cantidad de tiempo?" – pregunto el Coronel Maistrov.

"Por día, señor."

Al escuchar esa declaración, y hacer una simple suma, se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de suministros necesarios para mantener a las miles de personas en la nave.

"Si solo nos atenemos a los suministros en nuestras naves, solo podríamos sobrevivir por tres semanas. Pero podemos rescatar gran cantidad de suministros de la isla. Por desgracia mucho se habrá perdido al exponerse al vacío del espacio. Como sabe los suministros a la isla llegaban por barco, y mucho aún se mantenía en refrigeradores, que por suerte no se abrieron al exponerse al vacío," el Teniente Comandante estiró el brazo para alcanzar una hoja que le tendía un asistente. "Recuerden que manteníamos una gran reserva de alimentos en caso de tener que afrontar emergencias como la que sufrimos en 2006 con el sitio de tres meses. Como sabe Macross cuenta con plantas hidropónicas para cultivar plantas comestibles para misiones espaciales de larga duración. Originalmente estaba concebida para producir alimentos para los seis mil tripulantes originales, pero que podemos poner en producción e incluso expandir para producir los alimentos que necesitamos para todos los tripulantes que tenemos ahora. Racionando lo que tenemos y manteniendo en funcionamiento los invernáculos podremos tener suministros para trescientos días antes de llegar a un punto donde la demanda de suministros exceda lo almacenado y lo que podemos producir. Trescientos días, puede que duren un poco más pero prefiero quedarme con esa cifra redonda."

"¿Podremos habilitar suficientes invernáculos para producir alimentos para tanta gente?" – pregunto Gloval.

"Mano de obra no nos faltara, y tenemos suficiente material para armarlos en la sección media de la nave."

"¿Qué tenemos del agua?"

"No será problema. Macross cuenta con plantas de tratamientos de aguas residuales y tanques de almacenamiento, además del agua que podemos tratar en los invernáculos... aunque creo que con estos últimos no haría falta para procesar agua, porque tuvimos suerte que se hubiera traído un buen pedazo de océano, porque los sistemas de desalinización electrolítica de Daedalus y Prometheus, aparte de los que pudimos rescatar de la planta de tratamiento de la isla podrán darles suficiente agua pura."

"Cada vez se hace más atractiva la idea de traernos los portaviones, como vivienda y como planta de tratamiento de agua salada," comentó Gloval.

Katajainen revisó sus notas antes de continuar.

"Antes que me pregunten, en cuanto al oxigeno... es muy liviano, y como está almacenado en tanques a alta presión podemos tener cientos de toneladas en muy poco espacio y no se olviden del agua de la que podemos extraer oxígeno. Sabe que el CO2 lo separamos del aire con centrifugadoras y también por los invernáculos, pero hay un problema porque no sería suficiente para procesar el CO2 de tanta gente, por lo que solo podemos procesar una parte y el resto debemos arrojarlo al espacio para evitar la saturación."

Gloval dio un gruñido al escucharlo.

"En conclusión tenemos menos de trescientos días para llegar a la Tierra," murmuró Gloval reclinándose contra la silla. "¿Qué dice ingeniería?"

"A la máxima velocidad podríamos cubrir esa distancia en menos tiempo," agregó el jefe de ingenieros, el Comandante Schmidt. "Pero no podemos, porque exponemos la resistencia del casco al bombardeo del polvo cósmico. Recuerden caballeros que el polvo puede estar inmóvil, pero al movernos hacia ellos es como si estuviéramos quietos y ellos bombardeándonos a cientos de kilómetros por segundo a esa velocidad. No creo que sea un buen momento para comprobar la resistencia del hipercarbono al ambiente extremo del espacio."

"No Comandante, nada de eso. Por suerte nuestra velocidad nos permitirá viajar en una órbita hiperbólica en lugar de seguir una órbita cerrada. Nunca hemos navegado desde tan gran distancia y con tanta velocidad. Cualquier error de dirección y velocidad nos haría perder a la Tierra," dijo el jefe de navegación, el Comandante Bennett, mientras pone en el monitor de la sala de reuniones un gran mapa del sistema solar. "Es hora de que los estudios del Sistema Solar sean de uso práctico. Se supone que la concentración de polvo es más baja desde Saturno a Plutón, y más alta entre Júpiter y Marte, por no decir que allí está el cinturón de asteroides. Podemos ir a máxima velocidad desde aquí a Saturno, que casualmente estará en nuestra orbita camino a la Tierra. Pero tendremos que bajar la velocidad a una tercera partes. Si seguimos este curso podemos llegar a la Tierra sobre la primera quincena de octubre... doscientos cincuenta días.

"¿Y si simplemente nos arriesgamos y aceleramos para llegar a la Tierra antes?" – preguntó Maistrov.

"Es por eso también que no quiero que forcemos las maquinas lanzándonos a alta velocidad," agregó Schmidt. "Si gastamos mucho combustible viajando podríamos quedarnos sin el necesario para frenar nuestra velocidad... a menos que quiera hacer un aerofrenado a esa velocidad en la atmósfera de la Tierra combinado con el impulso de los motores al mismo tiempo. Creo que ese es un punto que estaba en mi informe y concluimos que sería imposible a menos que entráramos en el aire más pesado hasta ochenta kilómetros..."

"Buen punto... si..."

"¿Y nos podemos defender si nos atacan?" – preguntó Focker, inclinándose hacia delante.

"Focker, para sus Valkyrie el volar no será un problema en cuanto al combustible," respondió el Mayor Malfoy, del departamento de mantenimiento aéreo. "Como sabe los motores termonucleares de sus aviones no necesitan combustible alguno, sino un fluido para darle impulso. Lo que hacen en la atmósfera es calentar aire para impulsarse, mientras que aquí afuera solo les hace falta un agente impulsor que podamos calentar, de preferencia uno inerte. Pero tenemos uno, el más barato, más limpio y más conveniente de todos los fluidos para este trabajo: el agua común y corriente."

"¿Motores de agua? ¿Así nada más?"

"Solo que debe ser agua destilada, porque si le damos agua salada les pueden pasar muchas cosas malas. El hidrógeno líquido es más eficiente que el agua debido a su menor peso molecular, pero los Valkyrie no tiene tanques criogénicos para contenerlo."

"Me lo imagino."

"Pero aun necesitamos de combustible líquido para los sistemas de control de reacción de los cazas. Cada uno puede llevar quinientos kilos de tetroxido de nitrógeno y monometilhidrazina más seis kilos de helio para presurización."

"Me pregunto si tenemos suficiente," dijo Focker como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

"Si, esos líquidos pueden sobrevivir a temperatura ambiente por lo que en la Prometheus tenemos varias miles de toneladas, salvo el helio que es un líquido criogénico. Dependiendo del número de vuelos que se hagan será suficiente. Aún no sabemos cuánto combustible gastaran por salida. Fíjense que todo esto es nuevo para nosotros, ni siquiera los médicos están seguros como van a reaccionar sus pilotos, que nunca han estado en ingravidez, y que ahora deben verse expuesto a estar en gravedad, a ingravidez y cambios de gravedad relativa debido a las aceleraciones."

"Todo aquí es nuevo para nosotros," dijo Gloval. "Ningún piloto había volado misiones de combate en el espacio. Por no hablar de que no tenemos ni idea de a lo que nos enfrentamos. Desconocemos todo acerca del enemigo: número, armas, tácticas... por eso sufrimos tantas perdidas en el primer ataque. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos vamos a rendir. Primero vamos a buscar medios para sobrevivir, y luego a sobrevivir."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las catapultas estaban diseñadas para lanzar un Valkyrie en un proceso que tomaba 45 segundos: Llevaban el VF a la cámara de aire donde un tripulante bajaba la barra de remolque de la rueda delantera y la fijaba a la lanzadera de la catapulta. Luego se cerraba la cámara y se extraía el aire dejándola al vacío. El oficial de lanzamiento veía el VF a través de un grueso cristal de seguridad y presionaba un gran botón rojo para disparar la catapulta. Este proceso ahorraba valioso agente propulsor, a la vez que le daba suficiente velocidad para entrar en combate. Tan pronto la nave salía al exterior la lanzadera regresaba, se re-presurizaba la cámara y ya otro Valkyrie estaba entrando apenas se abría la puerta y el proceso se repetía.

Nikolayev sintió que su cabeza había quedado pegada contra el asiento cuando la catapulta se activó. Sus ojos parecían quererse esconder en su cráneo. Era como si algo muy fuerte empujase hacia el interior de su cabeza. Intentó mirar hacia el exterior de la cabina, por la izquierda, pero lo único que vio fue un fugaz retazo del túnel. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido para que su cerebro pudiera clasificar cada cosa por separado. Todo había pasado al mismo tiempo. Veía, oía y sentía simultáneamente.

El despegue a través del túnel de la catapulta duraba unos segundos. No había luz al final del túnel como en los lanzamientos de practica en la Tierra, y se concentró en ignorar la repentina variación en la dirección de la gravedad, ya que al estar en ingravidez repentinamente sentía como si su Valkyrie estuviera con la nariz directamente hacia arriba en un ambiente de gravedad, producto de la aceleración.

A diferencia de la Tierra, en el espacio no hacía falta mantener encendido el motor durante todo el camino, solo acelerar hasta cierta velocidad y luego cortar los motores para evitar continuar acelerando hasta una velocidad demasiado elevada debido a que en el espacio no había fuerza que detuviera su avance. Era lo que decía una de las leyes de Newton de que los objetos tendían a mantener su velocidad y dirección a menos que una fuerza lo afectara. Era por eso que en el espacio se lograba alcanzar velocidades de hasta 10 kilómetros por segundo (kps), mientras que en el aire apenas alcanzaba a la décima parte de eso y debía mantenerse la aceleración para contrarrestar la resistencia del aire. Pero los motores no eran cortados completamente, por lo que la computadora cortaba el impulso hasta el mínimo y se tenía esa leve aceleración de 0.1 G constante que la presionaba contra el asiento, por lo cual no estaban completamente en ingravidez.

En el espacio la sensación de velocidad era relativa. Macross se estaba moviendo a la espantosa velocidad de 510 kps, mientras las naves enemigas venían en un plano perpendicular a su ruta a una velocidad semejante. Los Valkyrie se movían a solo 400 metros por segundo (mps) con relación a Macross, lo que significaba que se movía a 510.4 kps con relación al Sol. Si fallaba sus motores su Valkyrie quedaba inutilizado, se seguirá moviendo a esa velocidad con lo que terminaría saliendo del sistema solar para nunca más volver. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que fuera posible un rescate en el espacio a esas velocidades porque uno estaría flotando a esa velocidad y los vehículos de rescate solo debían colocarse cerca de una velocidad igual... pero prefería no pensar en tener que necesitarlo.

Lo molesto eran los breves sonidos como de golpes de los impulsores de maniobra, y que al ser tan breves y potentes causaban un breve momento de aceleración y hacia que su cuerpo se moviera ligeramente, por lo que siempre tendía a irse en dirección contraria al impulso. No era lo mismo que volar en la Tierra, porque siempre estaba 1 G que daba la referencia de la posición de donde era abajo, diferente de aquí, donde uno debía mirar constantemente la línea del horizonte artificial para mantener la posición. Esas ligeras aceleraciones podían provenir desde cualquier ángulo y podían ocasionar perturbaciones sensoriales. Eso significaba mareo espacial, por lo que las manos de los pilotos antes de despegar se dirigían a la parte inferior de los asientos, para verificar que las bolsas plásticas de mala fama estuvieran disponibles, en caso de necesitarlas con urgencia.

Una preocupación ha sido el efecto de la radiación cósmica sobre la electrónica del VF. El VF-1 era un caza que no podría volar sin asistencia computarizada. La memoria de la computadora tenía preestablecida todo lo que podía hacer la nave en las tres modalidades, Gerwalk, Fighter y Battroid. Uno solo debía mover la palanca de cierta forma, y la computadora utilizaba la mejor combinación para que los motores y pistones se movieran.

En modalidad Gerwalk y Battroid sobresalían dos palancas para controla los brazos y si el piloto quería agarrar algo con el brazo, solo dirigía el brazo en esa dirección y la computadora se encaraba de todo lo demás, incluso de medir la resistencia y aplicar presión sobre los objetos. Lo mismo en el caso de las piernas donde solo debía empujar los pedales para que caminara, mientras la computadora se encargaba del resto de los movimientos. El caso llevaba sistemas que podían determinar la dirección a donde miraba el piloto, útil para dirigir el cañón en modalidad Battroid y Gerwalk. No había nada mágico, como aparatos que leían la mente ni aparatos psicotronicos; la única tecnología extraterrestre aplicada había sido los motores de reacción termonuclear y la tecnología de materiales.

El Valkyrie se diseñó para ser usado en ambientes cercanos a la tierra y la Luna, donde podían resistir a la radiación solar filtrada por el campo magnético de esos cuerpos. Pero ahora se encontraban en una zona donde no solo les afectaba la radiación solar directa, sino que también se veían bombardeados por rayos cósmicos y demás radiaciones proveniente directamente de la galaxia.

No solo los efectos se podían dar contra los sistemas electrónicos, también estaban los pilotos. Cada uno llevaba un dosímetro de película fotográfica en la muñeca de su traje. Sencillamente se ennegrecía progresivamente dependiendo de la cantidad de radiación absorbida. Se ponía totalmente negro el piloto estaba por alcanzar la cantidad de radiación absorbida y era sacado de la rotación de vuelo por unos días, ya que el cuerpo humano solo podía absorber radiación hasta cierto punto sin presentar efectos secundarios. Antes de cada vuelo los pilotos debían tomar pastillas antirradiación que adsorbían la radiación recibida por el cuerpo y eran evacuados del cuerpo.

Luego de explicar la mecánica y precauciones del vuelo espacial, tres parejas de Valkyrie del escuadrón Ángel despegaron y se alejaron de Macross dando una vuelta completa para quedar en un punto a casi 10 kilómetros de la nave. 4 minutos después salieron dos tríos de Valkyrie del escuadrón Apollo. 

"Ejercicio de combate nave a nave autorizado. Empiecen cuando estén listos," ordenó la teniente Hayase mirando las dos formaciones en su pantalla.

El escuadrón Apollo se alejaba para hacer un giro desde el lado contrario, acercándose a la posición del escuadrón Ángel.

En el puente Gloval miraba la gran pantalla delante del puesto de la Teniente Vanessa Laird donde se mostraba la disposición de los dos escuadrones con relación a una imagen de Macross.

"Aquí líder Apollo. Equipo rojo listo," se escuchó la voz del Mayor Eugene Doherty en los altavoces.

"Equipo azul listo," dijo la Mayor Nikolayev mientras su escuadrón se aproximaba para realizar el ataque.

Cada Valkyrie llevaba un emisor de láser de señalamiento en el lugar donde iba el fusil. Emitía un pulso de láser de corta duración que representaba los disparos de munición.

"Aquí líder Apollo. Equipo rojo, cuando dejemos atrás a la Macross estaremos en sus radares. Manténganse alerta. Nos atacaran a discreción," Doherty observó por un momento el Valkyrie numerado 602 de la Teniente Katrina Devereaux. "Permanece en formación Kat. Henning será mi ala izquierda."

El equipo Apollo estaba volando según el patrón de equipo de ataque de tres aviones: líder, ala derecha y ala izquierda. El escuadrón Ángel seguía una filosofía de combate diferente, haciendo que volaran en la formación de pareja líder-punto. La tarea del punto era actuar como escudo del líder, impidiendo que nadie se colocara a su cola y permitiéndole que se concentrara en derribar enemigos. El papel era intercambiable, porque quien primero veía al blanco era quien se convertía en líder.

"Equipo Azul, aquí líder Ángel. Enseñémosle lo que es volar a esos flojos Marines," dijo Yelena.

"Equipo rojo, aquí Kat, tengo a Orlov," dijo la Teniente Devereaux al ver al caza 503 del Capitán Sergei Orlov.

Devereaux logra maniobrar, a pesar de que Orlov logró quitársela por unos segundos. Pero al final los breves destellos de láser tocaron el VF de Orlov y en su panel suena la señal de derribo.

"¡Me dieron!" exclamó Orlov.

"Equipo rojo, aquí líder Apollo, voy por Lena," se escuchó decir a Doherty por la radio.

Doherty iba detrás de Yelena que se lanzó en ángulo de descenso con relación al plano horizontal de referencia de la nave Macross.

"Te tengo," dijo Doherty mientras trataba de centrarla en la mira, pero de repente Lena dio un giro de 180 grados sobre su eje, quedando su VF volando de espalda por unos segundos antes de dar potencia y pasar al lado de Doherty en dirección contraria.

Yelena había querido hacer volar su Valkyrie en cualquier dirección como una verdadera nave espacial, algo que no se podía hacer en la Tierra, pero la computadora tendía a manipular los motores de maniobra para imitar el vuelo atmosférico en modalidad Gerwalk y Fighter, lo cual limitaba mucho las maniobras de Yelena. Por eso la Sargento Stark había hecho algunos ajustes para evitar eso.

"Tienes que hacerlo mucho mejor Gene," dijo Lena mientras se alejaba.

"Me encargo de la Mayor," dijo Devereaux.

"Kat, quédese en formación, Henning tiene a Lena," ordenó Doherty.

El Teniente Henning trataba de darle a Lena, pero ella hacia varios toneles evitando los rayos de láser por solo centímetros cada vez. El VF 501 se movía muy rápido y Henning no tenía tiempo de mantenerla en su mira más que una fracción de segundo.

"Me estoy acercando," dijo Devereaux maniobrando para acercarse desde la derecha de Henning, con intención de ponerse delante de él para dispararle a Lena desde popa.

"¡Kat, demasiado cerca!"

La advertencia de Henning no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que la parte trasera del VF de Devereaux golpeó la nariz del de Henning haciendo que este último empezara a girar sin control por varios cientos de metros antes de lograr estabilizarse gastando buena parte de su combustible.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Doherty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hangar los mecánicos revisaban los Valkyrie dañados. El de Henning necesitaría un nuevo radomo (la "nariz") y una antena de radar, por no decir que hay que revisar todo el equipo de radar y el equipo de avionica en la parte golpeada de la nave.

El VF de Devereaux perdió el deflector de impulso del motor de babor (el pie izquierdo) además de daños en ese motor.

"¡Si lo que quiere es matarse, adelante! Pero no te vas a llevar a nadie más contigo," exclamó Doherty cuya voz hacía eco en el hangar.

Devereaux era una mujer de poca estatura y maciza, como muchos pilotos de caza y que solamente su padre le había dicho alguna vez que era bonita. No debería estar aquí, se repetía a si misma cada día desde que estaba a bordo de Macross. Ella pertenecía al portaviones Prometheus y solo estaba cumpliendo su periodo de servicio de 8 semanas en esa nave. Estaba en la semana 7 se ese servicio, y estaba esperando regresar a su casa para reunirse con sus dos hijos y su esposo en New Orleáns de donde era originaria. Cuando Macross realizó su salto hiperespacial, ella se encontraba en el hangar de la nave y solo sobrevivió debido a que se hallaba apenas a un metro de la escotilla que separaba el pasillo del hangar. Cuando fue rescatada varios días después la habían asignado al escuadrón Apollo del Mayor Doherty, el cual había perdido más de la mitad de sus componentes en la batalla de la Isla de Ataria.

Katrina era una muy buena piloto, a pesar de que a los 30 años era muy mayor para el rango que tenia de 1er Teniente de los Marines. Pero el pensar continuamente en sus hijos estaba causando estragos en su desempeño. Kat, como la llamaban sus compañeros, siempre llevaba colgada del cuello una fotografía de sus hijos. Llevaba, porque un día Doherty, al ver que no se concentraba en sus obligaciones se la quitó, y le dijo que quería que se mente estuviera aquí y no a cinco mil millones de kilómetros.

Parecía que eso no había ayudado mucho.

"Escúcheme, se lo que ha pasado..."

"Déjese de condescendencias, y dígame lo que me quiere decir."

"Sé que tiene mucho que ver con sus hijos, y lo lamento. Si necesita tiempo, le doy todo el que precise, pero mando un escuadrón, estamos en guerra y no podemos estar prescindiendo de pilotos así nada más. Lo último que necesito es de que venga y mate a alguien."

Kat no respondió. 

"Una de dos, resuelve como ser una oficial, o busca otro lugar donde vivir. Puede retirarte."

Un piloto menos, pensó Doherty. Sabía que no tenía por qué estar cuestionándola, sobre todo por lo que ella estaba teniendo que pasar. Por una parte se sentía un desgraciado por regañarla, y por también se sentía aliviado de tener una excusa para no volver a dejar que entrara a una cabina.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. ESTABLECIENDO PERÍMETRO

En el frío del espacio, donde el sol ilumina con una vigésima parte de su luz y calor, dos naves pintadas de un chocante color verde estaban trazando amplios círculos en su ruta.

A pesar de no poder verse en la distancia y la oscuridad, las dos trabajaban conjuntamente de acuerdo a planes detallados.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde que se pusieron en marcha hace una semana, Macross volaba en dirección al sol a la máxima velocidad calculada para esta parte del sistema solar. A esa velocidad el polvo cósmico seguía siendo imperceptible, pero era mejor no apostar tanto con algo tan inseguro. Esa era la velocidad límite con la cual se podía frenar la nave varias veces y mantener el suficiente combustible.

El Capitán Gloval ordenó que los radares fueran apagados, salvo el radar de corto alcance para navegación. Como comandante de submarinos había aprendido que en un medio donde los sonidos eran lo que delataba era mejor mantener silencio. En el espacio las naves no eran visibles por la distancia y solo los radares permitían captarlas. Pero el radar tenía una distancia límite desde la cual la señal reflejada regresaba y sus emisiones podían ser captadas desde más lejos. Alguien fuera del alcance podía saber dónde estaba uno sin que uno lo descubriera.

Esa era la razón por la que Gloval había bajado el CIC a mirar los datos que aparecían en una pantalla.

En la jerga naval se llamaba búsqueda activa o "búsqueda Yankee" y consistía en utilizar emisiones activas para localizar submarinos. Una búsqueda pasiva consistía en escuchar para encontrar al enemigo. El mayor temor de un submarinista era enfrentarse a una búsqueda Yankee, porque solo significaba que el enemigo tenía una idea de donde se encontraba uno.

"Los tenemos localizados desde hace varias horas y vemos que trabajan siguiendo dos franjas paralelas de búsqueda separadas por 6.400 kilómetros, trazando círculos de 6.400 kilómetros de diámetro. Si eso lo limita sus radares significaría que tienen un alcance de 3.200 kilómetros y en total pueden rastrear un espacio de 25.600 por 6.400 kilómetros sin que se les escape un solo centímetro," explicó el Teniente Comandante Bennett mientras en la pantalla se proyectaba lo que decía. "Nosotros estamos aquí, a 10 mil kilómetros de sus sensores."

"Pero si lo hacen sabrán que sabemos que están allí," comentó Misa.

"Sí. Es una táctica muy obvia que se hacía solo para el doble objetivo de localizar a un submarino desprevenido..." empezó a decir Gloval.

"... o para arrearlo donde los pudieran cazar," completó Misa. Años de escuchar las historias navales de su padre daban sus frutos.

"Podrían haber entonces otras naves esperando que las que hacen la búsqueda activa encuentren algo," dijo Bennett. "A su velocidad actual pueden cubrir tramos de 100 mil kilómetros en un día. Algo pequeño en la escala espacial, pero demasiado grande para ser una simple casualidad."

"¿Sensores de masa?" preguntó el Mayor Clarke, oficial al mando de las operaciones de la torre.

"Nunca logramos que el nuestro funcionara. Pero si están realizando una búsqueda activa es que el sensor solo detecta las perturbaciones y no de una manera muy precisa."

"Mantengan la vigilancia y apaguemos el radar de baja potencia, pudiera ser que lo están detectando aunque su señal es muy débil," ordeno Gloval.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era como en el mar, donde uno estaba oculto en la oscuridad.

De nada servía asomarse a la ventana porque no había nada que ver salvo el cielo estrellado. Todo se reducía a lo que detectaban los radares. La pantalla táctica del CIC mostraba algo distinto de las últimas tres horas. Había tres líneas de búsqueda adicionales, lo que significaba que los extraterrestres, luego de casi tres semanas de búsqueda, estaban a punto de dar con ellos.

Era espantosa las cifras del volumen de espacio que estaba bajo vigilancia del enemigo, y angustiante el pequeño espacio libre que dejaban. Gloval decidió sacrificar velocidad por maniobrabilidad, por lo que ahora estaba maniobrando la nave para poder evadir la vigilancia.

A la velocidad máxima podría pasar al enemigo en tres horas, pero las naves mayores estaban esperando cualquier confirmación de las pequeñas para lanzar el ataque. Gloval regresó unos años en el pasado, recordando cuando era comandante del submarino Marco Polo y se encontraba tras la caza de submarinos en el Pacifico alrededor de la isla de Ataria Sur. Recordó cuando estaba en ese duelo entre submarino, donde cualquier sonido podía delatar la presencia del otro.

Siempre que explicaba su trabajo decía que era como si dos personas se encontraran en una habitación en completa oscuridad y armados con pistolas, escuchando cualquier sonido de la otra persona. El único aviso seguro del ataque seria cuando el arma hiciera el sonido del disparo.

La peor parte era la evasión, cuando los helicópteros de búsqueda antisubmarina lanzaban sus boyas pasivas, micrófonos que solo esperaban el sonido del paso del submarino. Era algo que destruía los nervios de las tripulaciones.

Ahora, instintivamente trataba de mantenerse en silencio, a pesar de que sabía que en el espacio los sonidos no se transmitían. Envidiaba la tranquilidad de las personas en el pequeño pueblo que se construía en las entrañas de la nave, donde solo se preocupaban por nimiedades. Él tenía que velar por la seguridad de 56.000 personas, y eso era más que suficiente para destrozarle los nervios a cualquiera.

Cambiando ligeramente la trayectoria intentaba evadir los radares, tratando de buscar los puntos ciegos del rastreo, donde se cruzaban las ondas de los radares causando frecuencias armónicas que se veían en forma de ecos falsos en las pantallas... o lo que fuera que utilizaban los extraterrestres.

"¡Señor, dos naves justo delante!" exclamó Vanessa sin molestarse en dar cifras.

Estaban tan cerca que se podía ver el brillo de una luz en forma de ojo en la parte delantera de ambas naves. Desgraciadamente la estimación de Bennett era correcta y había naves en estado pasivo esperando que algo apareciera.

"¡Que las baterías abran fuego!" ordenó Gloval.

En la parte exterior de la nave varias torretas de doble cañón se movieron de su posición y apuntaron en dirección a las naves que se aproximaban. Los pulsos de láser eran breves dando la ilusión de ser disparos de artillería. Pero los dos vehículos enemigos pudieron evadir los disparos limpiamente.

"Que despeguen nuestros aviones," ordenó Gloval al ver la poca efectividad de los disparos.

En menos de un minuto los VF en alerta son lanzados desde las cubiertas de vuelo, para partir en un total de doce. La mitad del escuadrón Skull y la mitad del escuadrón Ghost aceleraron en dirección a las naves.

"Aquí líder Skull," dijo Roy Focker en la radio. "Ivan, encárgate con tus hombres del de la derecha y yo del otro."

"Enterado," dijo el Comandante Karpov. "¡Bien vamos para allá!"

Los Valkyrie que habían despegado casi juntos ahora se dispersaron en cuatro tríos de ataque, dividiéndose luego en dos tríos para cada nave que se aproximaba.

Al acercarse los VF fueron recibidos por el fuego de cañones de partículas, cuyos disparos eran diferentes al de los láseres, lanzando lo que parecían balas incandescentes. Focker se movía de lado a lado para evitar los disparos, y trataba de ver si había un punto vulnerable en la superficie de la nave. Al estar un poco más cerca apuntó directamente hacia el par de cañones montados en la proa el lado derecho y abrió fuego. Algunos disparos dieron en el casco antes de finalmente dar contra el cañón más hacia arriba.

Focker quedó sorprendido cuando de repente se alzó una explosión en esa parte, sacudiendo a la nave y haciendo que se ladeara ligeramente hacia la derecha. La explosión fue breve como todas en el espacio, mientras los otros dos cañones continuaban disparando. El otro trío de Valkyrie dio la vuelta para atacar por la popa de la nave, lanzando sus mísiles contra los incandescentes motores.

Una salva de mísiles partió justo cuando los VF dispararon los suyos, y tuvieron tiempo suficiente para esquivar la primera acometida. Los mísiles perdieron a los VF, que repentinamente soltaron una estela de bengalas y chaff (señuelos), llenando el entorno con fragmentos de aluminio que quedaron flotando y creando docenas de nuevos blancos entre los cuales deberían elegir los mísiles. Perdieron los verdaderos blancos y empezaron a cazar fantasmas mientras los VF se alejaban.

Los mísiles de los Valkyrie impactaron, causando que la explosión se extendiera desde los motores hacia la parte delantera, completando la destrucción del vehículo. Dos mil toneladas de metal se dispersaron en medio de la breve bola de fuego que se extinguió rápidamente en el vacío.

El otro vehículo enemigo simplemente aceleró, solo recibiendo los disparos de munición de los Valkyrie del escuadrón Ghost.

"¡Por él!" exclamó Karpov lanzando su VF a toda velocidad contra la nave.

Moviéndose al doble de velocidad que los demás Valkyrie Karpov logró ponerse delante de la nave extraterrestre, y se dio la vuelta para quedar de espalda a su trayectoria de vuelo y empezar a disparar todos sus mísiles hacia la nave. El vehículo extraterrestre disparó sus mísiles, diferentes a los que había disparado su compañera. Cuando terminó de descargar sus armas recibió el impacto de los mísiles y empezó a estallar parcialmente, destruyéndose solo la parte delantera del casco, quedando como un enorme escarabajo al que le hubiera estallado la cabeza y el pecho.

Los mísiles pasaron junto a los VF que intentaron derribarlos a tiros, pero ninguno logró darle. Los mísiles aceleraron hacia Macross que empezó a disparar con todas las torretas de láser que tenían línea de tiro. Milagrosamente uno fue derribado, seguido de otro. Si los extraterrestres tenían algo parecido a armas nucleares era la hora de saberlo. De los doce mísiles cinco continuaron en vuelo y todos dieron contra el casco de la nave un poco por debajo de puente. Los mísiles detonaron en superficie de hipercarbono de la nave, y uno de no estalló sino que golpeó el casco a cuatro kilómetros por segundo, logrando perforarla.

Del agujero empezó a escaparse el aire hacia el vacío, pero la estructura de capas de la nave como la corteza de una cebolla se cerró para sellar el agujero y evitar la fuga de más atmósfera. El enorme misil de siete metros de largo perforo por sobre el techo de la ciudadela y atravesó con la poca velocidad que había conservado para terminar de romper con su inercia el suelo y quedar incrustado en la cubierta, afortunadamente sin estallar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ciudad estaba tomando forma. Realmente se estaban construyendo tres áreas urbanas dentro de la nave. Dos sectores de viviendas y un sector laboral/comercial. Debido a su gran tamaño el SDF-1 Macross tenía muchos espacios sin utilizar. Quienes hayan sido sus anteriores propietarios necesitaban mucho espacio libre, y la reducida escala humana facilitaba que estos pudieran disponer de más espacio útil. Muchas áreas estaban desiertas debido a que se tenía planeado que Macross sirviera también como transporte masivo de materiales entre planetas, debido a su capacidad de aterrizar y despegar de planetas.

Los dos distritos de viviendas se encontraban en las piernas de la nave. Espacios separados en niveles de 17 metros de altura cada uno, y que debido a la naturaleza modular de la construcción, se poda desmontar paredes y suelos para liberar espacio. Quitando paneles se podían dejar espacios abiertos en forma de atrio, dejando un espacio semejante a un gran centro comercial, y en esos espacio como terrazas elevada se instalaron casa prefabricadas.

Debido a su naturaleza prefabricada muchas edificaciones fueron literalmente arrastradas dentro de la nave y colocadas en sus lugares. La ligereza e los materiales permitían que un grupo de Valkyrie y Destroid pudieran colocarlas en sus lugares. La maquinaria para fabricar planchas de material fue recuperada por lo que fue posible construir nuevas edificaciones. Y así en un espacio de 3 semanas se logró pasar del deprimente campo de refugiados a algo que se parecía a una ciudad.

El tercer sector urbano se encontraba en lo que sería el vientre de la nave, donde se reunieron las edificaciones comerciales. Se había trabajado lo más rápido posible para hacer que las 50.000 personas a bordo pudieran llevar una vida más o menos parecida a la que tenían en la isla.

El alcalde de la ciudad y el Capitán Gloval hicieron una rueda de prensa ante varios periodistas, que fue transmitida por los altavoces. Se hicieron preguntas como la distribución de alimentos, el tiempo de viaje a la Tierra, lo que se sabía del enemigo... una de las preguntas que surgió fue que haría la gente, que si la economía siguiese marchando, y si se siguiesen pagando impuestos. Hubo sugerencias sobre tratar de dialogar con el enemigo o que quizás todo fuera parte de un gran malentendido.

Gloval dejaba que el alcalde se encargara de las preguntas civiles pero en la parte militar trataba de dar respuestas simple y breves. Ya había tenido sus encuentros con la prensa, incluso con algunos de estos mismos periodistas. Es que en la nave había de todo, y los periodistas no podían faltar.

El cuerpo de Marines hacía las veces de policía, y por suerte se había podido mantener la paz pública a pesar de esas miles de personas reunidas. La gente se sentía muy identificada con la isla y con la nave, y eso ayudó mucho a la integración. Como a cualquier grupo civil había que prometerle i darle para que se mantuvieran contentos, y al explicar con palabras simples y precisas las cosas se podía tener su apoyo.

Muchos civiles trabajaban en los invernáculos produciendo comida, en el área de transporte de suministros y el área industrial. Muchas personas continuaron con sus anteriores empleos, como el área bancaria, administrativa, salud y educación. Las escuelas volvieron a abrir, para disgusto de los niños.

Gloval pasaba mucho tiempo en el puente y en su habitación. Su habitación era espaciosa, ya que reunía su oficina y dormitorio completo. Antes de abordar a Macross había estado aquí varias veces, organizando sus cosas y dando un último vistazo a todo. Había asistido a la ceremonia de bautismo en enero pasado.

Su trabajo de Capitán de Navío le había expuesto muchas cosas. Pero el silencio repentino, las miradas sigilosas de la tripulación seguían siendo iguales, en el fondo del mar como en el vacío del espacio.

Eso le incomodaba mucho.

Casi no ha tenido tiempo para sí mismo en estos días. El poco tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba a dormir. Pero a veces no podía dormir y se quedaba acostado mirando hacia el techo, y pensar en que haría el día siguiente.

Había tratado de leer un libro o escribir algo. Ni siquiera ha tenido ánimo para sentarse frente a su computador para anotar en su bitácora. Solo había logrado hacer resúmenes escuetos, faltos de detalles.

A veces no escribía y solo se quedaba mirando una fotografía de su esposa.

Ningún Capitán de Navío está destinado a ser feliz en su vida matrimonia. Su matrimonio estaba lleno de por prolongadas ausencias y gozosos regresos, que hacían su amor aún más precioso de lo que podía haber sido. Se amaban mucho, pero eso no era suficiente para ella y al final todo había terminado.

Ese era el resultado de las decisiones que había tomado durante la cúspide de su carrera, primero como comandante del Marco Polo, luego como comandante en las pruebas del destructor espacial Goddard y ahora en el SDF-1 Macross.

Estaba sentado ante su escritorio cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Gloval..."

"Siento mucho molestarle, señor... pero le necesitamos en el puente."

"Voy para allá."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba seguro que se mantenían en la zona... pero ¿dónde? Después de destruir a las dos naves no había tenido contacto directo con más naves enemigas. Poco más de una semana de relativa calma recompensó sus maniobras evasivas. Las naves de reconocimiento seguían volando cerca, seguramente con varias más realizando vigilancia pasiva. Él había tenido que maniobrar cuatro veces para evadirlos.

A pesar de solo haber cinco personas en el puente junto al Capitán, solo eran la punta visible de una montaña de personas que trabajaba para el comando de la nave. Las "chicas del puente" como eran conocidas, se encargaban de darle al Capitán Gloval un resumen de todos los datos que llegaban desde las estaciones más abajo en la torre. Allí abajo un grupo de personas estaba ante sus consolas recopilando información que terminaba donde era necesaria. En total casi un centenar de personas encargadas del comando directo de la nave y sus funciones, como si fueran el cerebro de un enorme ser viviente.

La enorme burbuja de cristal de dos metros de espesor separaba a esas personas del espacio exterior. Era un cristal ultra-resistente, que podía soportar el impacto directo de granadas de calibre de hasta 450 mm. Incluso si llegaba a ser roto en alguna parte su estructura podía mantener la integridad de la burbuja.

Todos los que día a día han venido a trabajar a este lugar ya habían tomado la oscuridad salpicada de estrellas como algo común. Desde hace casi tres semanas han estado viviendo esto día a día, pero hoy, exactamente a 20 días de su apartida de la Tierra, él cielo había tomado un aspecto diferente.

Los breves destellos de las naves extraterrestres al completar sus saltos hiperespaciales se podían notar a la distancia. Solo cuando se extinguía el destello era cuando los instrumentos los captaban, como si durante ese corto periodo de tiempo no fueran parte del universo físico, como si fueran fantasmas que solo eran visibles.

"¡Contactos! A tres cuatro nueve. Más de dos docenas de contactos grandes."

La pantalla en la consola de la Teniente Vanessa Laird mostraba los contactos aparecidos literalmente detrás de ellos, y un par de pantallas grandes en el centro de información de combate (CIC) mostraba la misma información.

"Entonces ya nos encontraron..." exclamó Gloval.

En pocos segundos se impartieron órdenes para maniobrar la nave para girarla y mantener la parte superior de la nave fuera del posible eje de ataque enemigo, mientras las baterías de cañones empezaban a elevarse y apuntar hacia las naves que se aproxima, a pesar de que aún se encuentran fuera de rango.

"Armas lista y en posición," informó la Teniente Hayase.

Durante unos minutos las naves enemigas se empezaron a mover, pero repentinamente una de ellas se adelantó y acelero casi al doble de velocidad que las demás.

"Nuevos contactos," exclamó Vanessa.

"¿Qué?" exclamó a su vez Gloval.

"Misma marcación. Contactos numerosos, cuento dos ocho cero contactos. Se mueven ligeramente más rápido que las naves grandes," informó Vanessa.

"Están casi..." empezó a decir Claudia.

"Un momento nada más...." interrumpió Gloval, alzando la mano como si pidiera atención.

En la pantalla los pequeños puntos se acercaban, pareciera que poco a poco a la línea amarilla que demarcaba el alcance de las armas. Habían avanzado mucho, y estaban demasiado cerca para intentar un ataque nuclear, por no decir que no podían hacer ningún disparo de su cañón principal, que podría vaporizar a la mayor parte de esas naves...

Gloval veía como las naves pequeñas se aproximaban delante de las naves grandes.

"¡Fuego!" exclamo Gloval, e inmediatamente su orden inicio el disparo casi simultáneo de más de 60 cañones láser. Solo cuando el destello de las armas alcanzó el puente fue cuando Bruno Gloval se dio cuenta que había tenido la mano levantada y que la había bajado, cual Capitán de la antigüedad al iniciar el cañoneo bajando su sable.

El primer bombardeo duró un minuto, y podía ver en la pantalla como la cifra de 280 caía dramáticamente hasta alcanzar solo un centenar que continuaba avanzando.

"Continúan avanzando, distancia de cinco cero kilómetros."

Cien naves enemigas, casi el mismo número que había atacado la Isla de Ataria hace un mes...

"Teniente, prepare un contraataque de inmediato," exclamó Gloval luego de meditarlo. "¡Que despeguen los Valkyrie de inmediato!"

"Entendido señor," dijo Misa mientras levantaba el micrófono de su consola. "Ataque enemigo. Ataque enemigo. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, todo el personal a sus estaciones. Esto no es un simulacro."

En los hangares internos del SDF-1 y en el recién habilitado Prometheus, los Valkyrie eran preparados para lanzarlos. 

Como Comandante de Escuadrón, la Mayor Nikolayev era la primera en partir, y le hizo una señal al oficial de lanzamiento y al apoyar la cabeza del respaldo sintió la fuerte aceleración que la hundía contra su asiento.

"Aquí líder Ángel, ¿estamos todos?" preguntó la rusa una vez en el exterior y alejándose del SDF-1, nivelándose para que los demás de su escuadrón se unieran a ella.

"502 aquí," exclamó la voz del Capitán Engel en la radio.

"503," era el Capitán Sergei Orlov.

"504," la voz de la una de las extranjeras del escuadrón, Teniente Hikari Takeda.

"505," se reportó la Teniente Irina Kirbuk

"506 presente," dijo el joven Teniente Pavel Rudenko.

En pocos segundos se reportaron también 507, 509, 510 y 511...

508 y 512 estaban descansando en alguna parte del cálido mar o en el frío vacío del espacio.

"Vamos," ordenó Lena mientras empujaba la palanca de aceleración.

Nikolayev observaba los blancos moverse en la pantalla, directamente hacia ellos.

En sus cabinas tanto Takeda como Rudenko estiraron el brazo sin mirar, para ajustar los controles de lanzamiento y el HUD en posición táctica. Llevaban bajo cada ala un paquete en forma de caja que contenía 15 micro-mísiles UMM-7 de corto alcance, aparte de una carga de 6 mísiles polivalentes AMM-1 en total.

El enemigo estuvo al alcance y los Valkyrie dispararon la carga de mísiles hasta lanzarlos todos. En otro escuadrón el proceso se repitió, y de repente estaban volando 120 micro-mísiles. Los mísiles no dejaron de acelerar mientras recorrían la distancia que separaba a los Valkyrie de sus atacantes.

Los UMM-7 llevaban una pequeña carga explosiva, pero eran granadas de fragmentación. Los enemigos parecían poner más énfasis en la maniobrabilidad en combate que a la supervivencia de la nave. Una granada de fragmentación era más efectiva que una de alto explosivo, y cuando los micro-mísiles alcanzaron al grupo de Pods detonaron al tenerlos a unos metros de distancia. Los fragmentos de metal salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Algunos no sufrieron daños pero perdieron el control, como si su tripulante hubiera sido alcanzado; otros parecían sufrir mucho daño pero continuaban volando. Cuando uno explotaba alcanzaba a dañar al que estaba a su lado, magnificando los daños de las pequeñas granadas. Pero aun así seguían viajando más de 50 Pods de combate.

A poco más de 1000 metros ya eran visibles, los Pods desaceleraron para poder empezar a disparar contra los Valkyrie que también empezaron a frenar. Nikolayev escogió el cañón y disparó una breve ráfaga contra un Pod que venía de frente, que se convirtió en una gran y breve bola de fuego. La Mayor lanzó encantada un fuerte alarido, tiró de la palanca y fue contra el siguiente blanco. Se sentía segura porque tenía armas capaces de enfrentar al enemigo, y sonreía mientras seguía a su blanco.

De repente un Valkyrie cerca de ella explotó. Un disparo dio en la cabina y produjo la explosión de toda la nave. Ahora sabía que no solo disparaban con láser, ya que los láseres tendían a atravesar las cosas, mientras los disparos con munición física podían hacer explotar una nave. Era una manera muy cruda de aprender algo nuevo.

Ahora alertado de la presencia de la Mayor, el vehículo extraterrestre trató de evadirse, pero no tenía la menor oportunidad, ya que Nikolayev disparó uno de sus mísiles desde muy corta distancia y lo siguió con la vista hasta que explotó contra el Pod.

La nave extraterrestre que había traído a los combatientes empezó a abrir fuego contra el SDF-1, y por alguna razón sus disparos pasaban casi rozando el casco de la nave. Por desgracia VF y Pods por igual quedaron en la línea de fuego y algunos se convertían en breves explosiones.

Los Pods que no se veían atacados aprovecharon para atacar las torretas de láser, dañando muchos y causando la destrucción total de otras. Varios disparos dieron en el casco de la nave. Los impactos sacudieron la nave, y el propio Capitán Gloval estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla, pero su gorra se le cayó y termino a varios metros en el suelo.

No había terminado de acomodarse en su silla cuando las chicas empezaron a informarle de una gran cantidad de reportes de daño de todas las estaciones...

Eso era suficiente.

"No tenemos otro remedio," dijo Gloval poniéndose de pie. "¡Dispararemos el cañón principal!"

Esa era la solución de último minuto, ya que durante la transposición se perdieron no solo los sistemas de salto hiperespacial, sino también parte de los sistemas de conexión del cañón principal. No había manera de llevar energía de los reactores hacia el cañón, a menos que literalmente se moviera el cañón un poco más cerca de los reactores. Tan sencillo como suena, se debía cambiar la configuración geométrica de toda la nave, transformación modular como la llamaba el ingeniero jefe.

Era una decisión difícil de tomar, ya que los cambios de estructura afectarían a la ciudad, que se encuentra en los espacios donde se moverán algunos subsistemas. Pero ya no había marcha aras. O se hacía o todos morirían.

Afuera Nikolayev se dio cuenta que los enemigos podían disparar incluso de espalda, y el extraterrestre se encargó de enseñárselo, pero por suerte -para Yelena y no para él- falló. Lena viró bruscamente cuando cambio su VF a modalidad Gerwalk moviendo su cañón para apuntar de lado. La descarga siguiente de su cañón provocó la explosión total de su enemigo.

Dentro del SDF-1 se producía un caos organizado. Para preparar el disparo del arma principal se reconfiguraba, moviendo estructuras y cerrando otras. Muchos edificios eran aplastados por enormes pilones que descendían o ascendían a medida que los componentes externos e internos cambiaban de lugar.

Los VF y Pod se encontraban a distancias demasiado cortas, lo que producía un anacrónico duelo aéreo con cañones y armas láser. A pesar de tener mejores armas, los Valkyrie parecían no poder darse abasto para eliminar a todas las naves enemigas, porque parece que son mucho más hábiles en el espacio que en la Tierra. Dos Pods cayeron, seguidos de un VF. Después, los cañones derribaron a dos Pods mas uno que recibió el impacto de un misil disparado por sorpresa.

Nikolayev miro hacia el SDF-1, cuya estructura se movía, los dos portaviones se balanceaban en una dirección poniendo a prueba su fortaleza estructural. En unos momentos la nave quedo con una estructura muy parecida a la de un Battroid pero a escala cien veces mayor...

Pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse a detallarlo todo. Un misil errante causó la explosión de un Pod y de un VF juntos. La Mayor lo vio y gritó por la radio para que nadie disparara mísiles, y después disparó su cañón contra un Pod que pasó como un rayo frente a su nariz. Falló y viró para perseguirlo. Observó como el Pod se acercaba para abrir fuego contra un VF y lo alcanzaba en el motor izquierdo. La Mayor violó su propia orden y disparó un misil y lo siguió con la vista hasta comprobar que impactaba contra el Pod y la Mayor lanzó un grito de alegría mientras la nave se desintegraba.

Claudia LaSalle solamente presionó el botón rojo de su panel.

No se detuvo a pensar en las miles de cosas que sucedían cuando apretó el botón, ni en la cantidad de energía que canalizaría ese simple acto que ahora se acumulaba entre los cañones gemelos de la nave.

Un haz de partículas salió a miles de kilómetros por segundo para destruir a su paso a los Pods extraterrestres en su camino (los VF habían sido avisados con segundos de anticipación) El disparo se llevó por delante el vehículo extraterrestre más cercano y prosiguiendo su avance hasta entrar en el grupo principal de batalla, desintegrando a las que recibieron el impacto directo y causando daños y explosiones en las que se encontraban más cercanas.

"¡Naves enemigas destruidas!" exclamó Vanessa con alegría, y contagiándose a sus compañeras para llenar el puente con gritos de alegría.

Gloval se agachó para recoger su gorra y luego se paró en medio de la sala.

"Quiero un reporte de daños de todas las secciones. De inmediato," dijo en un tono grave.

Afuera, el combate había terminado, y la Mayor estaba empapada en sudor.

"Gennya, ¿dónde estás?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor. De pronto ya no había ni rastro de los enemigos.

El VF de Engel surgió de la oscuridad, encendiendo brevemente sus luces de posición para que ella lo captara.

"Aquí líder Ángel... repórtense todos."

"502."

"503."

"504." 

"505."

"506."

"509."

"511."

"¿507 y 510?" preguntó con impaciencia la Mayor, deseando que esas voces se escucharan.

Hice siete derribos, pensó la Mayor. Por lo menos he cumplido con mi deber.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su escuadrón no fue el único en perder elementos...

O mejor dicho, fue el que menos perdió.

Bajas totales: 31 muertos. 13 heridos. 37 Valkyrie destruidos.

Era deprimente cuando las bajas eran superiores a los heridos, porque uno tenía que estar muy mal herido para morir. De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía la mentalidad de la guerra terrestre, porque morir en el espacio era lo más probable, porque en este ambiente uno no podía recibir una herida leve.

Pero habían logrado que las naves enemigas se retiraran, y se quedaron a una distancia de 10.000 kilómetros de la nave, mucho más allá del rango de los mísiles de largo alcance. Al menos le dieron un buen susto a los enemigo, y avisarles que aun contaban con un arma contra la que ellos no podían hacer nada.

Durante varias horas los equipos de búsqueda y rescate salieron con la intención de intentar el rescate de algún sobreviviente. Dos afortunado fueron recogidos luego de pasar varias horas afuera. El resto de las salidas de los RC-4E Rabbit solo permitió que se pudiera dar un sitio de descanso final a aquellos que no lo habían logrado.

Durante horas Macross voló dentro de la nube de desechos de los cruceros enemigos, que a pesar de haber sido destruidos, sus ruinas continuaban volando a la misma velocidad, alcanzando a la nave y pasándola.

Las bajas civiles fueron espantosas: 2009 personas.

Yelena se sentía distante de esa cifra (que le pareció simbólica debido a la fecha), porque no había conocido a esas personas. Ese era uno de los efectos del pensamiento militar. Luego de que murieran cientos de miles en la guerra, un par de miles no parecía mucho, sobre todo en un negocio donde la muerte era la medida del producto. Pero no podía dejar de estremecerse al pensar que esa gente no había muerto a causa de las armas enemigas, sino debido a las propias acciones de la gente que los debía proteger.

Yelena trataba de controlarse durante el funeral de los dos pilotos de su escuadrón. A ellos si los había conocido, sabía mucho sobre sus vidas, sobre sus familias...

"Él te librara del lazo del cazador, de la peste destructora. Con sus plumas te cubrirá, y debajo de sus alas estarás seguro; escudo y adarga es su verdad. No temerás el terror nocturno, ni saeta que vuele de día, ni pestilencia que ande en la oscuridad, ni mortandad que en medio del día destruya."

El funeral fue breve y sencillo. Nadie quería que se pensara que la vida de esos pilotos era mucho más valiosa que la de los civiles que habían muerto.

Cuando el improvisado capellán terminó de citar un pasaje del Libro de los Salmos, dos grupos de cuatro pilotos se acercaron a los dos ataúdes. Suavemente levantaron las banderas que los cubrían y las doblaron. Yelena tuvo que recibir las banderas al no haber nadie más que las recibiera.

Se había decidido que si se recuperaban cuerpos estos no serían lanzados al espacio, como la costumbre marítima de entregar al mar los cuerpos de los fallecidos en buques. Pero tampoco había lugar para entierros en la nave, por lo que optó por cremarlos. Para algunos era una solución terrible y anticristiana, pero no encontró ninguna oposición, sobre todo en el personal euroasiático y asiático, donde era una costumbre muy extendida.

A pesar de que al menos tendría paz en su corazón al saber que podían descansar en un sitio diferente al frío silencio del espacio, se sintió muy triste porque las familias de esos dos pilotos aún estaban en la Tierra. Quizás pensando que sus hijos y esposos ya estaban muertos desde mucho antes.

Mientras estaba sola en su habitación, recordó por primera vez la Tierra en muchos días. Cualquier señal que se enviara desde el SDF-1 tardaría en llegar casi 5 horas hasta la Tierra.

Si es que la Tierra continuaba allí.

No sabía que había pasado allá. Quizás ellos solo fueran lo que quedaba de la humanidad y cuando llegaran a su planeta solo vería las ruinas de una civilización extinta.

La única forma de saberlo era llegando hasta allí. Fuera incluso que milagrosamente las fuerzas de la Tierra pudieran hacer frente exitosamente al enemigo. No lo sabía, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 4

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Algunas cosas no transcurren exactamente como en la serie. Por ejemplo estoy introduciendo los transbordadores RC-4E Rabbit, que no aparecen en la serie de TV sino en la película Do You Remenber Love? mientras que los trajes de vuelo me los imagino siempre con el cuello cerrado y no abierto estilo camisa como se ve en la mayor parte de la serie.

En algunas partes, en este y los anteriores capítulos, he tratado de adaptar la tecnología al alcance del entendimiento de la tecnología actual. No solo decir "se debe a las plantas de Protocultura"


	5. SOLUCIÓN INSATISFACTORIA

La Mayor Nikolayev se levantó a las seis, se aseó, se vistió y salió preguntándose qué misión irían a dale ese día.

No era una persona de carácter amargado, pero haber perdido a varios de sus pilotos, buenos hombres, con quienes llevaba trabajando tantos meses era difícil de aceptar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde sus experiencias en la Guerra de Unificación, y ya casi había olvidado cuanto podían doler las perdidas.

Ella ni sus subordinados no podían detenerse un día para lamentar las muertes de sus compañeros y calmar sus penas, por más que lo necesitaran.

Las cosas habían vuelto otra vez a la normalidad. Aunque la afirmación era muy relativa.

Ya empezaba a notar la tensión. Hacía más de una semana que la tripulación soportaba una intensa actividad, de hasta dieciséis horas de servicio. Las normas de sueño habían quedado sin efecto. Los hombres no hacían las comidas adecuadas. Los requerimientos cruciales de mantenimiento interrumpían las cuotas de sueño adjudicadas a los tripulantes. Y, por encima de todo, estaba el conocimiento de que, en cualquier momento, podían ser atacados.

Los trabajos aún se cumplían, pero había notado que sus hombres empezaban a dar muestras de brusquedad y mal carácter. Muchos estaban tropezando constantemente en los umbrales de las puertas, signo seguro de fatiga.

Pronto alguien cometería un error muy grave.

Alguien dejaría caer una herramienta en un pie, metería la mano en alguna pieza de una VF, se haría una cortada en una mano o se amputaría un dedo... como ya ha pasado. La relación entre fatiga y errores era tan segura como peligrosa. En unos días más, confiaba en que se establecerá por sí misma una rutina para que su gente tuviera a que ajustarse. Había señales de esto, y los suboficiales le decían que no debía preocuparse.

Pero ella se preocupaba.

Al menos fue una suerte que los extraterrestres no los hubieran atacado durante el periodo en que estaban rescatando a los civiles y llevando a cabo el salvamento de provisiones. Habían tardado mucho en localizarlos, aunque se han limitado a enviar pequeñas patrullas de combate desde el gran ataque de hace unos días, pero ninguna con la misma capacidad de combate que había visto en el primer ataque.

El primer combate a gran escala en el espacio fue un éxito, pero se había gastado una buena parte del armamento y personal. Se había estimado que si se realizan un par de ataques de esa naturaleza no quedaría nadie para regresar a la Tierra.

Hablando de la Tierra... no habían tenido comunicaciones desde que saltaron al espacio profundo. La interferencia causada por los extraterrestres estaba estropeando las comunicaciones, pero no interfería con el radar, aunque en algunos momentos se producían fantasmas en las pantallas que requerían que alguien fuera a investigar.

Algunos escuadrones habían sido transferidos a Prometheus. Era difícil admitir que no habían estado preparados para esto, porque los hangares internos de Macross no tenían capacidad para manejar los 300 VF con los que contaba la nave. Irónicamente, las grandes instalaciones internas debían dejarse para utilizar las menos sofisticadas maquinarias del Prometheus. Sus catapultas abiertas permitían un mejor mantenimiento además de dar más volumen interno utilizable, a pesar de que Prometheus solo se utilizaba para lanzar y recoger aviones, así como vivienda que como una verdadera nave de guerra.

Pero su grupo aéreo continuaba utilizando los hangares internos de Macross, cumpliendo las operaciones de rutina para mantener los VF listos para despegar cuando se diera la señal, como habían hecho varias veces. Muchas veces se habían producido lanzamientos de emergencia solo para tratar de alcanzar vehículos de reconocimiento, los cuales solo se aproximaban a cierta distancia para huir.

En ese momento el Sargento Becker como jefe de cubierta impartía órdenes a sus equipos de mantenimiento, mirando como un VF era sacado de la cámara de aire al lugar de mantenimiento. Los VF estaba alineados uno al lado de otro, dejando suficiente espacio para que sus equipos de apoyo se movieran con libertad. Cada vez que llegaba un VF los especialistas debían empezar a revisar posibles daños por el frío, la diferencia de presión y la erosión debido a micrometeoritos.

De este último no se han preocupado mucho, ya que estando más allá de Neptuno el polvo cósmico era despreciable, aunque tendrán que ver eso más adelante cuando empiecen a internarse en la órbita de Júpiter, donde la concentración era mucho mayor. La orbita que describía la nave camino a la Tierra les acercaría a unos miles de kilómetros de Saturno, donde literalmente tendrán que detenerse y avanzar a una velocidad mínima, debido a la cantidad de polvo y rocas en el área.

El VF con la numeración 506 perteneciente al 2do Teniente Pavel Rudenko terminaba una CAP (Patrulla de Combate Aéreo) que consistía en mantenerse dando vueltas cerca en la nave en caso de tener que dirigirse a interceptar alguna nave. A Rudenko le tocaba volar con la 2do Teniente Irina Kirbuk. Rudenko se sentía cómodo con ella, no porque fuera una mujer, sino porque fuera rusa igual que él.

La Mayor Nikolayev se había encargado de unificar a todos los rusos lo más posible. Decía que la igualdad en entrenamiento era más productiva en combate, aunque Pavel sabía que se debía más que todo porque a muchos occidentales les costaba trabajar con los rusos. A sus 20 años era demasiado joven para haber conocido ese periodo de la historia llamado Guerra Fría.

Pasha se quitó el casco para poder por fin terminar su patrulla de 6 horas. Sentía cansadas las piernas y casi necesitó ayuda para bajar de la cabina.

Al completar una misión se debían quitar las armas del VF, porque era peligroso mantenerlas allí. Lo primero era volver a colocar los seguros que se le habían quitado antes del vuelo. Un Cabo especialista se encargó de eso. Había pasado todo el día trabajando y parte del anterior, con un periodo de sueño de 4 horas, y estaba cansado. Se había abandonado toda pretensión de ajustarse a un programa regular; cada problema debía ser solucionado a medida que se presentaba, por quien estuviera disponible. Dormían cuando ya no podían mantenerse en pie.

El Cabo había quitado los seguros de las armas y ahora se encargaba de volver a ponerlos. No era complicado, solo era amarrar un alambre en la tapa del seguro de lanzamiento de los mísiles de corto alcance UUM-7 y poner una cinta roja de señalamiento. El avión de Rudenko llevaba dos pack con quince micro-mísiles cada uno, con un total de treinta. Luego de poner los seguros cuatro seguros a cada uno se debían bajar los pack por parte de los armeros y puestos sobre una carretilla que los trasladaría a donde se necesitara, o en este caso al arsenal.

El Cabo amarró bien los cuatro alambres y puso las cintas rojas, o al menos eso creía. El suboficial armero estaba también cansado y como había hecho esta operación cientos de veces pensaba que ya era rutina, así que en lugar de hacer una cuidadosa inspección de los pack, ordenó que fueran bajados de una vez...

A las siete de la mañana era la hora del desayuno de Yelena y la cena de Gennadi, que los dos tomaban juntos para regresar al hangar.

Y en eso estaban a las 07.24.

Yelena y Gennadi iban por el pasillo, hablando en ruso. Ella le dio su tabla de notas a Gennadi, quien se veía cansado a pesar de que se suponía que casi no necesitaba dormir, según decía.

Su conversación se interrumpió cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió las paredes del pasillo y empezaron a sonar las alarmas del hangar.

Unos segundos antes, uno de los pack del VF de Rudenko era puesto sobre la carretilla. Uno de los soldados tropezó e hizo que se moviera la carretilla justo cuando la grúa manual dejaba el pack sobre ella, pero a pesar del esfuerzo de los soldados que manejaban la carretilla, el pack cayó al suelo y por el golpe uno de los micro-mísiles se encendió, rompiendo la tapa mal asegurada y empezó a recorrer la distancia que le separaba de otro VF que se preparaba para salir pero que aún no le habían colocado las armas y cuyo piloto estaba en la cabina...

Cuando los dos oficiales entraron al hangar, Becker y los suyos se estaban colocando las máscaras de oxígeno y se echaban a la espalda los extintores químicos. El fuego se concentraba en el sitio donde se encontraba el Valkyrie 511 aunque ya amenazaba al VF a su lado.

Sin tardanza se empezó a rociar espuma química sobre el Valkyrie incendiado, y sus botas de seguridad evitaban que los bomberos se cayeran en medio del resbaloso suelo.

Las llamas salían de algún conducto roto al pasar el misil por la estructura, pero al ser un incendio dentro del avión, la única esperanza de apagarlo era rociar suficiente agente químico para que entrara y enfriara su interior.

El fuego parecía controlado, y tres del equipo corrieron para subirse al lomo del VF para sacar al piloto atrapado en la cabina. Uno llevaba una gran mazo para romper el cristal de la cabina, cosa que hubiera logrado con solo dos golpes, pero de repente el fuego se reanudó, y en lugar de solo ser un ligero fuego, se desató una fuerte explosión.

El fuego había alcanzado por fin los tanques de combustible de los reactores de maniobra, y varios cientos de kilos de combustible incandescente salpicaron por la cubierta, al igual que esquirlas de metal que hirieron a todos los que no estaban a cubierto.

El hangar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para evitar que los VF estuvieran muy juntos, y el fuego se estaba concentrando solo en el área del VF 511. Yelena estaba mirando impotente como el Valkyrie se consumía, y sentía la corriente de aire que estaba moviéndose cuando el fuego adsorbía oxigeno del aire. De repente los sellos de presión se activaron, cerrando la ventilación y cortando la entrada de aire general de la nave hacia el hangar.

"¡Ventilación de emergencia!" gritó Becker mientras guiaba a la gente para salir.

"¡Salgan!" gritó alguien, no estaba segura quien fue.

Yelena le daba gracias a Dios que no hubiera heridos de gravedad, ya que debían abandonar el hangar en menos de un minuto. Los más graves tenían quemaduras y eran llevados en los hombros de sus compañeros.

En el mar se combatían los incendios utilizando agua de mar; en el espacio se usaba un método más contundente: quitarle el oxígeno a las llamas, sencillamente abriendo una puerta para vaciar el aire hacia el exterior.

Yelena sintió de repente un repentino miedo... angustia por volverse a encontrar en una situación como esta.

Si no salía de allí en unos segundos no iba a haber nada entre ella y el vacío del espacio. Lo único que evitó que sintiera pánico era toda la gente que se dirigía hacia las puertas y la rapidez con que todo sucedía. Traspasó la puerta tirada del brazo por alguien antes de que las puertas se cerraran detrás de ellos.

Dentro del hangar los objetos pequeños que no estaban sujetos empezaron a moverse a medida que la puerta de una de las cámaras de aire se abría empezando a vaciar la atmósfera al espacio. En un proceso que tomó casi un minuto para que la atmósfera cayera de la presión normal a cero. Las ráfagas de aire eran constantes pero no tenían la suficiente fuerza para arrastrar a los objetos grades, pero al final todo dejo de moverse al quedar el hangar en el vacío.

Las llamas se apagaron al no tener más oxígeno.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yelena se agachó para mirar los restos del misil que se había incrustado en la pared.

Habían tardado varios minutos en presurizar el hangar y asegurarse que el incendio no se volviera a encenderse. Hacía frío porque los sistemas de calefacción se habían apagado y aun no se habían encendido.

Como las demás mujeres militares, tenía sus uniformes de servicio de falda estrecha, pero también tenía uniformes con pantalón, que prefería, porque a veces tenía que hacer cosas e ir a lugares donde la falda era incomoda.

"Sé que no querrá oírlo, pero tuvimos suerte. Si hubiera sido un Stiletto y no un micro-misil hubiera volado todo el mamparo," dijo el Sargento Young del cuerpo de Marines encargado de la seguridad.

"Nunca habían habido muertes en mi turno, solo accidentes pero nadie había muerto," exclamó Becker con la mirada perdida aunque miraba fijamente en dirección a los restos.

"El misil se disparó al caérsele a los operadores. Les dijimos que tenían que usar las carretillas hidráulicas, pero para hacerlo rápido alguien les dijo que usaran las manuales..." dijo Young, alzando un poco más la voz.

"La culpa de esto no la tiene nadie. Estamos trabajando en turno diurno y nocturno para estar siempre operativos," dijo Becker.

"Murieron cuatro y dieciséis están en la enfermería. Además de que perdimos dos Valkyrie, que son más..." dijo Engel alzando la voz, sin ocultar la molestia que sentía.

"¡Uzhé, Gennadi Alexandevich!"

Lena Nikolayev siempre era intimidante, a pesar de su calidez. Muchos se preguntaban cómo sería al enojarse. ¿De fuego o de hielo? De cualquier modo, al ver como Engel se quedaba callado, los que estaban allí preferían no averiguarlo y lo imitaron. A Engel a veces le interesaban más las maquinas que las vidas humanas y no quería escucharle.

"De nada sirve culpar a nadie aquí. Sí, es verdad que hemos estado trabajando de más y estamos cansados. Pero quejarse no sirve de nada. Murieron cuatro aquí, y lo último que quiero es que empiecen a echarse la culpa unos a otros perdiendo tiempo. Ya había hablado de esto, de que un escuadrón solo cumpliera turnos de noche o de día y no mixtos. Vamos a ver si con esto convencemos al alto mando."

Lena se levantó, mirando los restos del VF que aún estaban irradiando calor a pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia y haber estado expuestos al vacío del espacio. Se pasó la mano por la frente y sus dedos se mancharon de sangre.

Cuando explotó el Valkyrie algún trozo de metal le había alcanzado. Había estado tan aturdida que no sintió nada, y solo se había dado cuenta cuando alguien le decía que fuera a la enfermería.

Le dejaría sangran un poco, como si con eso se castigara a sí misma por esto.

Era quien había decidido usar las grúas manuales.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Capitán Gloval se tomaba su tiempo para leer el informe. Guardaba silencio mientras digería las palabras.

Nikolayev se sentía impaciente, cruzada de brazos y piernas mientras esperaba el veredicto del Capitán de la nave. Estaba tentada a preguntarle que decidiría, pero no podía hacer eso.

Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe en la frente, y le picaba mucho la herida que requirió 4 puntos de sutura. Si cerraba los ojos con brusquedad sentía como los alambritos le jalaban la piel.

En la sala estaban los otros comandantes de grupos. El Mayor Roy Focker (líder del escuadrón SVF-300 Skull y comandante del ala aérea -CAG- de la nave), el Teniente Comandante Ivan Karpov (escuadrón VF-5 Ghost), Teniente Comandante Ricardo Espinosa (VF-17 Royal Eagles), Mayor Rudolf Adler (VMF-58 Wildcard) y el Mayor Eugene Doherty (VMF-59 Apollo), así como algunas personas relacionadas con la seguridad y las operaciones aéreas.

En teoría cada uno de los comandantes de grupos debía comandar 36 cazas Valkyrie y casi 250 personas. Pero ahora cada uno solo tenía poco más de la mitad de pilotos cada uno, por no hablar que cada grupo posee la mitad del personal de cubierta para hacer que esos cazas vuelen. Si el ataque extraterrestre hubiera sucedido a final de la tarde o en la noche, en lugar de haber sido a medio día, cada uno hubiera tenido sus fuerzas completas.

Pero eso era el pasado, y en las Fuerzas Armadas uno no podía vivir pensando en el pasado.

"Las asignaciones las habíamos planeado para que ningún escuadrón estuviera inactivo en el momento de un ataque," dijo el Coronel Maistrov.

"Eso serviría en la Tierra y en el mar, aquí debemos eliminar ese sistema..." declaró Focker.

"...mantener un grupo activo o de día o de noche," intervino rápidamente Yelena. "Fijo. No sirve tener las luces encendidas las veinticuatro horas. Mi gente ha estado muy cansada, ¡y solo hemos pasado poco más de una semana en operaciones de combate!"

"¿Propone reemplazar el sistema?" preguntó Maistrov inclinándose hacia adelante. "Ese sistema se ha probado y analizado. Funciona. Así que no culpe al sistema solo porque su gente no sirve..."

"¿Solo porque mi gente no sirve, ha dicho?" la cara de Lena se puso roja como una remolacha. "Mi gente se está matando con el trabajo que tiene. Tengo la mitad del personal en mis equipos de mantenimiento y las cuadrillas tienen que trabajar turnos seguidos para estar a nivel..."

"Nikolayev, usted está..." dijo Maistrov interrumpiéndola, pero ella seguía hablando al mismo tiempo.

"¿Dónde está usted cuando lanzan un ataque? ¿Está dispuesto a subirse a una cabina o ensuciarse las manos arreglando alguno de los aparatos junto a mi gente?"

"Nikolayev, no puede..."

"¡Mayor Nikolayev, por favor!" interrumpió alzando la voz.

Iba a dar un puñetazo sobre la mesa pero se contuvo, solo abrió la mano, balanceándola de arriba abajo mientras la ponía lentamente sobre la mesa.

Dada la naturaleza de su trabajo constantemente se encontraba en situaciones como esta, en las que era la única mujer presente, salvo las asistentes o las mujeres que servían el café. Pese a los enormes esfuerzos por su parte, todavía había hombres que solo hablaban entre ellos, que tenían la costumbre de interrumpirla y, en cuanto podían, hacían caso omiso de lo que ella pudiera decir, o como en este caso, pasar por alto su rango y tratar de hacer que se callara.

"Tengo mucha confianza en ellos," dijo con voz más tranquila. "Mi gente sabe usar las herramientas que tienen, por lo que pongo mi vida en sus manos, y esto (me refiero al accidente de esta mañana) es algo que en algún momento iba a pasar, sino a mí, a cualquiera. Lo que hace falta es más personal técnico... a menos que piensen reducir las salidas."

"No, Mayor, esa no es la idea," dijo Gloval.

"Por allí he escuchado que hay cincuenta mil personas, y muchas de ellas están sin hacer nada."

"¡Vamos, Yelena Arkadieva! Son civiles..." dijo Karpov riéndose de la idea de dejar que los civiles ni siquiera se acerquen a un Valkyrie.

"Civiles calificados, Ivan Sergeyevich," respondió Yelena, usando el mismo formalismo para los nombres rusos. "Recuerde que esas personas son la fuerza obrera que trabajó para que el SDF-1 fuera lo que es ahora. Y estoy segura que esta gente no dudaría en volver a trabajar para proteger esta nave, porque sienten como sí fuera de ellos."

"Una buena idea: tomar a esa gente, ponerle uniforme y darles una comisión para ser útiles," comentó Maistrov, por primera vez de acuerdo con la Mayor.

"Eso ya ha funcionado, no olvide que nos han dado el aire y la comida que hemos consumido," agregó Nikolayev.

"Muy bien. Todos los que piensen que la idea es totalmente absurda e irresponsable, que levanten la mano," pidió Focker.

La levantaron Karpov y varios más de ese lado de la mesa.

"Vamos, sean sinceros. Esas manos arriba."

Ahora se le unieron varios más.

"Mantengan levantadas las manos. Porque la siguiente pregunta será: ¿quién va a ayudar a entrenar a esos civiles?" preguntó Gloval.

Los que habían levantado las manos las mantenían arriba aunque un par vaciló al tratar de bajarla, mientras se les unían los demás.

"Mayoría absoluta, ¿y quién dijo que a veces la democracia no funciona en la milicia?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adelante."

"Recibí su mensaje," dijo Lena entrando y dándole un rápido saludo.

Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, pero Gloval parecía muy fresco y comedido. Al contrario de Yelena que sentía que caería desmayada de un momento a otro.

"Siéntese Mayor," dijo Gloval levantándose y devolviéndole el saludo. "Seguí pensando en su idea, y le he ordenado a Claudia y a Focker que reúnan a todos aquellos que tengan alguna experiencia de vuelo," Gloval se le acercó llevando en las manos una carpeta. "Y tan solo podemos contar con unos cuantos viejos pilotos, de escasas condiciones físicas y ese grupo que ve al final de la lista, que es con quien quiero que trabaje."

Gloval le dio la carpeta con la lista de candidatos, la cual Yelena leía rápidamente.

"No puede ser..." dijo en voz baja.

"Me temo que sí." 

Gloval hizo una pausa mientras Lena continuaba con sus ojos en la lista.

"Y quiero que los prepare para combatir lo antes posible," dijo Gloval sin vacilación en su voz.

Eso sorprendió a Yelena, que levantó la vista con brusquedad, haciendo que sus anteojos resbalarán por su nariz.

"¿No lo dice en serio?"

"Completamente en serio."

"Gloval... los Valkyrie son las maquinas más avanzadas que la humanidad ha logrado diseñar, no pueden dejarles en manos de esos..." Lena vaciló unos momentos intentando buscar la palabra. "¡Son niños!"

"¿Prefiere entonces que Macross sea destruida por los extraterrestres sin darles pelea?"

Yelena entendió el punto, pero tenía sus reservas.

"Verá Mayor, tengo 300 Valkyrie allá abajo y solamente 113 pilotos. Puede que parezcan muchos, pero recuerde que nuestros enemigos son miles, y necesito a cada uno disponible para cualquier emergencia que se presente."

Yelena estaba por quejarse, pero Gloval levantó la mano callándola.

"Durante más de un mes he mantenido a mis pilotos en ciclos de 16 horas, y el accidente fue lo último. Están cansados, los pilotos se cansan más que ningún otro miembro de esta tripulación y su trabajo es el más demandante. Si volar cansados es malo, imagínese lo que es volar cansado en el espacio. No solo necesitamos mecánicos, también hacen falta pilotos; entiendo que lo que quedan son los hijos de esa gente, pero son los únicos que son, y perdone la expresión, inútiles en este momento, sin trabajo dentro de esta nave."

"Entonces haré lo que pueda," dijo Lena con resignación.

"Más le vale Mayor. Doherty ya está al tanto de todo eso; va a trabajar con usted para sacar esto adelante pero usted es la que va a estar al mando... En fin, no quiero que me lo tome a mal, pero tengo mucho que hacer," Gloval le invitó a salir. "Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer."

"Sí señor."

"Espero que sí, porque le estoy dando el trabajo más importante y más delicado de esta nave: convertir a esos chicos en pilotos."

"Hmmm. Esperemos y recemos para que esos chicos sepan llevar los Valkyrie."

"Eso depende de usted," dijo Gloval. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, señor."

Yelena caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió pero no salió.

"Pero..."

Nuevamente volvió a vacilar, hasta que decidió irse.

"Sí señor."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hijos de mecánicos, hijos de pilotos, uno que fue expulsado de la academia, un piloto de circo..." dijo Yelena revisando por millonésima vez los papeles de ingreso. "¿No pudieron encontrar nada mejor? Casi todos tiene menos de dieciocho años ¿O es que quieren que sea la mamá de todos estos niños?"

"A lo mejor tienen potencial," dijo Engel cuando caminaba junto a Yelena por el pasillo. "Entre más jóvenes tienen menos que desaprender"

"Me lo imagino."

"Casi todos tienen licencia de piloto, o han volado. ¿Ese no es él que recomendó Focker? Campeón de ocho competencias consecutivas."

"Pero no buscamos campeones ni premios Nobel. Puede que hayan nacido con alas, pero a los dieciséis cualquiera se cree inmortal y que todo lo puede."

"Cuéntales cuentos de gloria y veras que querrán ser siempre los primeros en la pista."

Vistos de lejos los dos se veían muy graciosos, porque Yelena era alta y delgada y Gennadi era algo más bajito. Él caminaba medio paso detrás de ella, cosa por la cual le decía que nunca seria alguien que tendría un verdadero mando, por estar siempre detrás de quien mandaba.

"Te lo digo por experiencia, porque siempre fui él número uno en la pista," continuó Engel. "Además, mi instructora era una mujer tan bonita que me volví el alumno ejemplar para que siempre me estuviera mirando. Trátalos con cariño y dales esa preciosa sonrisa... esa no, la otra, para que veas que querrán coger la bandera y morir en combate."

Las primeras palabras le hicieron sonreír aunque no quisiera, aunque logró enseriarse con la última frase...

"Eso es lo que me preocupa Gennya, que vayan a morir, porque a esa edad uno no sabe que se puede morir."

"Pero no se los digas hoy. Apenas será el primer día para ellos."+ 

Yelena se detuvo ante la puerta de la sala. Desvió la vista de los papeles y miró a Engel por encima de sus anteojos.

"¿Y a dónde vas tú?" preguntó Lena.

"Esto va a estar demasiado bueno para perdérmelo."

"Vete de aquí, si necesito ayuda gritare. Así que... ¡¡¡shu, shuu!!!, déjame en paz."

A pesar de que lo corrió como a un perro, Gennadi espero que entrara para seguirle.

Nikolayev tenía mucha experiencia en la instrucción. Pasó dos años como instructora... pero de eso habían pasado más de diez años.

Pero no era el tiempo que había pasado lo que le incomodaba. En las siguientes 9 semanas debía dar una instrucción que debía contener lo que se enseñaba en 4 semanas de entrenamiento pre-vuelo, 90 horas de vuelo básico y 120 horas de entrenamiento de combate.

Todo eso se impartía en la Tierra en un curso de 52 semanas.

Pero aquí en el espacio, las primeras 4 semanas serian para enseñarles a manejar sus VF, 2 semanas para enseñarles técnicas de combate aéreo, y las últimas 3 semanas las pasarían en escuadrones operativos de entrenamiento, escuadrones que estarían cumpliendo misiones de verdad. Significaba que realmente no tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos más que 6 semanas.

Durante varios días desde que Gloval le dio su asignación debió sentarse a analizar lo que se necesitaba y lo que se podía pasar por alto. Hizo una larga lista de todo lo que debía saber un piloto, y empezó luego a tachar lo que no necesitaría. Eliminó los requerimientos de vuelo atmosférico, vuelo nocturno, primeros auxilios, cámara de altitud, asiento de eyección, salto en paracaídas, algunas partes de fisiología aeroespacial. Eso sí, los pondría a correr todas las mañanas.

El único requerimiento físico que se había exigido era que estuvieran sanos. Para eso los examinaron, pincharon, ultrajaron... en un examen físico donde, si no están enfermos, los médicos hacían todo lo posible para enfermarlos. Si no lo conseguían, entonces ya habían ingresado.

La escuela de vuelo estaba en una de las bahías que había dejado el escuadrón Skull al mudarse al Prometheus y allí estaban alojados varios VF-1D biplaza y VF-1A monoplazas operativos, mas unos cuantos VF que se encontraban desmantelados para enseñanza del personal técnico.

"¡Atención!"

Los aprendices, todos vestidos de civil, seguían sentados y hablando unos con otros, sin hacer caso de su llegada, lo que le molesto muchísimo, sobre todo había uno que hablaba como si estuviera sordo.

"¡Quiere decir de pie, reclutas!" dijo Lena en un tono de voz más alto, con lo cual si reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie.

"Bueno gente, están en las Fuerzas de las Naciones Unidas, no en un gallinero. Siéntense."

Se acercó al palco enfrente de las sillas.

"Soy la Mayor Yelena Arkadieva Nikolayev, pero solo diríjanse a mí como Mayor Nikolayev o solo como Mayor, nada de señora por favor. Llevo bastante tiempo en la Fuerza Aérea de la Naciones Unidas y soy piloto de combate desde hace casi veinte años. Si alguno de ustedes cree que este trabajo se presta para divertirse volando avioncitos y disparar como vaqueros, puede irse ya. Algunos de ustedes han volado antes, pero eso es un nuevo mundo, así que pongan atención. Les esperaran nueve semanas muy difíciles, y estarán aquí encerrados hasta que sean algo parecido a pilotos de combate..."

Escuchó risitas entre los jóvenes. Dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

Había una treintena de chicos, todos ellos habían llegado aquí a través de tantos medios que Lena no se molestó ni en averiguarlo. Recomendados, por el comentario del amigo de un amigo, por anuncios en los altavoces... De lo único que estaba segura era que todos ellos vinieron por voluntad propia.+ 

"Esto es más que un trabajo, es una vocación, larga y densa, que podría suponer tan sólo unas cuantas horas de combate auténtico frente al enemigo, y el resto será entrenamiento, preparación, ataque y vuelta a la nave, arreglar lo deshecho, prepararse para otra batalla, y práctica, práctica, práctica en los intermedios. Como dije, algunos de ustedes han volado antes, pero los Valkyrie son algo muy especial. De aquí saldrán como pilotos de combate, y si lo hacen bien prestaran un valioso servicio para las miles de personas que viven en esta nave. Si lo hacen mal pueden terminar como una baja más en el registro o simplemente estampados contra la cubierta y solo una molestia para los equipos de limpieza..."

"Está exagerando," murmuró un chico de largo cabello negro y desarreglado a su compañero de al lado.

"Rossman, ¿no?" dijo Yelena bruscamente sin tener que consultar la lista.

"Si, señora... Mayor," contestó Rossman acomodándose para mirar hacia el frente.

"Escucha..." Lena se le acercó, inclinándose para mirarlo a los ojos. "Cuando hable, tú escucharas y no hablaras a menos que te hable. Si hubieras aprendido eso en la Academia no te habrían expulsado."

Lena se enderezó, y antes de volverse le quitó la gorra de la cabeza al chico al lado de Rossman y se la puso por el pecho.

"¡Siéntate derecho!" - dijo estirando el brazo para señalar a otro mientras regresaba al palco.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 5

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. ENTRENAMIENTO

Hikaru Ichijo se sentía inquieto porque le habían ordenado presentarse el lunes a las 9 de la mañana.

Había pasado los exámenes médicos y el sermón de la Mayor, que tal vez tenia la intención de desalentar a los que no querían entrar de verdad. Ella había terminado diciendo lo pensaran bien porque si comienzan en esto ya no podrán salir, que tenían 48 horas para presentarse y si no regresaban... no pasaría absolutamente nada, porque este servicio no era obligatorio.

Lo había pensado bien, y ya había tomado su decisión.

No era muy bueno memorizando los rostros, pero le parecía que regresaron todos los que vinieron ese día.

"¡Bien jóvenes, formen dos filas, aquí y aquí!" - señaló un Sargento indicando los lugares donde los quería. "¡Muévanse! ¡¡¡MUÉVANSE!!!"

Como todo Sargento que se respetaba hablaba muy alto y de manera autoritaria, por lo que todos se movieron para acomodarse antes de que volviera a dar la orden.

"¡¡¡Ateeeención!!!" exclamó el Sargento.

Ante el saludo apareció la misma oficial que les recibió anteayer, salvo que hoy estaba vestida con un sencillo uniforme de faena. Estaba de pie con una mano a la espalda como si escondiera algo y la otra mano al frente y levantada como si tuviera jugueteando algo entre los dedos.

"Ya me conocen, soy la Mayor Yelena Nikolayev, y seré la encargada de este cuerpo de entrenamiento por las siguientes semanas. Aquí vamos a hacer todo de manera diferente, y no saben cuanto, porque no tenemos tiempo ni muchos recursos para ponernos a inventar. Los elegimos porque ya tienen algo de experiencia de vuelo o porque ya han servido en las fuerzas armadas de sus países. Todos vienen de países diferentes, pero aquí los vamos a tratar igual. Estaremos con ustedes mi persona, los Sargentos van Ross, Reed y Sasaki, la Teniente Devereaux y el Capitán Engel."

Señaló a quienes también llevaban idénticos uniformes, salvo Engel que llevaba una pequeña medalla en forma de estrella con una cinta de franjas blanco, azul y rojo.

"Todos ustedes son voluntarios, y quiero que sepan que la mayoría de los civiles piensan que los militares sólo necesitan dos manos, dos pies y una mente idiota. Tal vez sea así, para los del Ejercito y la Naval. Pero un piloto es un especialista altamente cualificado, y aquí no tenemos puestos para los torpes. No tenemos tiempo que perder así que espero que se hayan despedido de sus familiares y amigos porque los únicos civiles que verán en las siguientes semanas serán los que vean del otro lado de la alambrada... y a esos los espantamos con los Destroid."

Luego del sermón del otro día, ninguno de los cadetes se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario, ni remotamente pensar en abrir la boca. Estaban aprendiendo.

"A partir de hoy sus días van a ser difíciles. Hemos tenidos muchos de esos recientemente. Y les garantizo que habrá más, para mi, ustedes y todas las personas que viven en esta nave. No olviden su autoestima, el respeto que sienten por ustedes mismos. No se olviden de eso. No pueden perderlo, porque la gente los estará mirando. Ustedes serán los ángeles guardianes de esta nave. La gente tiene que saber que pueden contar con ustedes. Aun en tiempos como estos."

Yelena los miró en silencio por algunos segundos, tratando de asociar nombre con las fotos de los informes que había estado leyendo anoche. Siendo tan curiosa como era le gustaba saber hasta él más mínimo detalle, tratando de adivinar quienes lo lograrían. Notaba la tensión entre ellos. Ella misma había sentido eso hace ya tanto tiempo, solo que cuando ella comenzó en esto no había una guerra.

"Bien gente, los dejare con el Sargento, quien estará con ustedes durante los próximos días. Él los querrá como sus hijos predilectos para que den lo mejor de sí. ¡Suerte!"

Nikolayev se fue luego de intercambiar un rápido saludo con los Sargentos, seguida por Engel y Devereaux.

"Soy el Sargento Mayor Frank van Ross, su instructor de adiestramiento. Mi misión es hacer que dejen de ser civiles parásitos y prepararlos para ser soldados. Cuando se dirijan a mí deben saludar y decir Señor; en realidad, saludarán y dirán Señor a todo el que tenga mas tiempo aquí que ustedes ¡¿Entendieron bien?!"

El volumen de la voz del Sargento fue suficiente para hacerlos saltar. Nikolayev tenía una voz suave y amable a pesar de tener que alzarla para hacerse oír. Pero el Sargento parecía que les ladraba a pesar de no haber dicho nada particularmente fuerte.

"¡Si señor!" exclamaron los chicos.

"¿Qué? ¡Griten que no los escuche!"

"¡¡¡SI SEÑOR!!!"

El Sargento tenía en sus manos un delgado bastón, parecido a la fusta de un jockey, que golpeaba contra la palma de su mano todo el tiempo mientras caminaba frente a los chicos, metiendose entre las filas. El Sargento era un hombre bajo de estatura pero ancho de hombros, el tipo de con el que ninguno de los reclutas podría, ni siquiera si se lanzaban en manada contra él.

"Si algunos de ustedes pasa este entrenamiento, van a ser pilotos, los mejores que haya en esta nave ¡Olvídense de van a estar sentados todo el tiempo! ¡Un piloto de combate tiene que tener mucha resistencia física! ¡Y nada de grasa!"

Dijo esto último parándose frente a un chico que tenía unos kilos de más.

"Para la próxima semana van a aprender muchas cosas sobre la milicia, como los valores básicos de las Fuerzas Armadas: Honor. Coraje. Compromiso. Estos principios representan los fundamentos de las Fuerzas Armadas que van a guiarles a través de esta carrera. Los aprenderán de memoria. Para entonces, los que no sirvan se habrán ido. No voy a pasar la vergüenza con la Mayor de entregarles niños que lo único que hacen es meterse el dedo en la nariz. Quiero que recuerden, reclutas, que todos y cada uno de ustedes le van a costar a este ejército en armas, naves, municiones, instrumentos, instrucción y demás, sobre todas las cosas, en mi tiempo, ¡qué es infinitamente valioso! ¡De modo que hay que devolverlo todo! ¡El primero que la cague se va! No me importa que se vayan, porque no les vamos a dar ninguno de nuestros preciados Valkyries, que cuestan infinitamente más que ustedes. Por eso los vamos a entrenar hasta que piensen que no han tenido otra vida aparte de esta. Tengo un trabajo que hacer: ¡Deshacerme de los inútiles y dejar a los que sirven! ¡¿Entendido?!"

"¡Si señor!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡No los escucho!"

"¡¡¡SI SEÑOR!!!"

"¡¿Por qué estas aquí?!" le preguntó de repente a un chico.

"Para buscar un camino en mi vida, señor."

"¡¿Es que te encuentras perdido?!"

"Señor... yo... estoy un poco confuso."

"¡Contesta la pregunta!"

"Estoy perdido, señor."

"¿Y yo te parezco un mapa?"

"Señor, no señor."

"¡Soy un mapa!" exclamó mientras se apartaba del pobre chico. "Los guiare y me seguirán. Aprenderán, y serán armas de gran precisión para aniquilar a nuestros enemigos... ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!" preguntó al chico junto a Hikaru.

Vaciló un momento. Era un chico de piel morena, delgado, de anteojos redondos, cara de sueño y una apariencia algo frágil, y que ahora parecía de vidrio ante el Sargento.

"Yeager... Edward Yeager, oficial."

"¡¿Oficial?! ¡No soy un oficial! ¡Yo trabajo para vivir! ¡¿Has hecho un ruido, verdad Yeager?!"

Yeager estaba sudando y temblando. No podía hablar y empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

"¡Lo he oído! ¡He oído el ruido que has hecho! ¡Es tu grito de guerra! ¡¿Cuál es tu grito de guerra?!"

"¡Aaaaahhh!" gritó Yeager apenas alzando la voz.

"Aaaaahhh es una mariconada. ¡Reed, Sasaki! ¡Muéstrenle a este tipo como es un grito de verdad!"

Los dos Sargentos vinieron corriendo y se pararon uno a cada lado del chico, y le gritaron un ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!, directamente en cada oreja.

"¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" gritó Yeager como un eco.

"Sigue siendo patético," dijo buscando su próxima victima sin ir muy lejos. "¡¿Por qué estas aquí?!" le preguntó a Hikaru.

"Para proteger y defender a la población civil, señor."

"¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡¿Te dedicas a la política?! ¡¿Vas a presentarte para las elecciones?!" él Sargento reaccionó cuando el otro chico junto a Hikaru, Rossman, se reía disimuladamente. "¡¿Me encuentras gracioso?!"

"Señor, no señor," dijo Rossman a la defensiva.

"¡¿Te divierte lo que digo?!"

"Señor, no señor."

"¡Al suelo! ¡25 flexiones!"

Rossman se lanzó al suelo y empezó a hacerlas. Cuando el Sargento volteó sorprendió a Hikaru con una pequeña risita, que trató de ocultar rápidamente, pero no a tiempo.

"¡Vaya! Me alegra saber que todos la estamos pasamos tan bien. ¡Al suelo! ¡25 flexiones! ¡Vamos!"

Hikaru se acomodó en el suelo. En su vida habrá hecho10 flexiones seguidas en tiempos inmemoriales.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho les ordenó levantarse y regresó a las filas, y se dirigió hacia una chica que estaba allí.

"¿Y a que viniste aquí? Las secretarias las están solicitando en otra parte."

"No vine a ser secretaria, señor."

"A limpieza entonces."

"¡NO!" gritó la chica.

"No... ¿qué?"

"He venido aquí para ser piloto."

"¡No entiendo porque te han dejado pasar esa puerta! ¡Mejor vete de aquí!"

"No me iré señor."

"¿Me estas contradiciendo?"

"Si señor, lo estoy contradiciendo."

"¡¡¡¿Que te crees tu?!!!" - él Sargento se puso rojo como un tomate. "¡Tu vas a hacer 50!"

La chica como si nada se acomoda en el suelo y empieza. Hacia las flexiones con soltura y rapidez.

"¡Con una mano!"

La chica se apoyó en una mano y continuó, incluso haciendo su cuenta ella misma.

"¡Bien, arriba!" le dijo cuando terminó. "Vamos a ver cuanto duras aquí, no creas que porque eres mujer te vamos a tratar con mas suavidad que a los demás."

La chica se paró firme y se quedó mirando al frente, sin reaccionar cuando él Sargento la tocó con la punta de su bastón en el hombre.

"¡Quiero que se formen en tres columnas! Coloquen hombro con hombro con sus compañeros de al lado y sigan el paso del que esta inmediatamente delante ¿Entendido? Bien ¡Andando!"

El grupo de chicos reunidos en el patio de la base empezó a marchar. Seguirlo no era tan fácil como esperaba, sobre todo por el paso rápido del Sargento.

La base se encontraba en el sector militar, él pecho del SDF-1, a tiro de piedra del anclaje que llevaba al portaviones Prometheus. Vivirían y pasarían las clases teóricas en la base, mientras el entrenamiento de vuelo (si llegaban a eso) seria impartiría en un hangar especial.

Hikaru intentaba controlar los nervios que le invadían mientras seguía el ritmo que llevaba la treintena de reclutas, pero las flexiones lo dejaron tembloroso.

Al llegar al centro de instrucción, un edificio anexo en al perímetro de la base, el Sargento les ordenó mantener la formación, pasando a una habitación. Hikaru y otros dos chicos estaban en el primer grupo.

No había llevado muchas pertenencias, porque Roy le aconsejó que no me llevara nada más que ropa interior, calcetines, toalla, peine y cepillo de dientes.

Hikaru seguía nervioso, y no ayudaba que lo midieran con una cinta métrica como si fuera un mueble. Al principio lo midieron, luego le pusieron parte de un uniforme, más o menos de su medida. Los oficiales aviadores de la U.N.Spacy contaban con cinco uniformes (gala, servicio, traje de vuelo, campo y faena) pero por el momento a ellos solo les darían un par de uniformes de faena color arena y un par de uniformes de deportes. Fácilmente las mangas del uniforme le cubrían las manos.

¿Podré pedir otro que me quede? pensó mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el primer piso de las barracas.

No había terminado de llegar al final de la escalera cuando el Sargento van Ross ya estaba empezando a asignarlos de dos a cada habitación. Hikaru y Yeager que venían detrás del Sargento fueron puestos en la primera justo a la salida del pasillo. Apenas estuvo dentro de la habitación, otro Sargento entró, con una carpeta en mano.

"¿Nombres?" - preguntó, apoyando la tablita en la pared para escribir.

"Hikaru Ichijou."

"Edward Yeager," respondió el otro chico.

"Bien muchachos, a partir de hoy este será su hogar. Soy el Sargento Sasaki y estoy aquí para decirles lo que tienen que hacer..."

Al Sargento le tomó solo un par de minutos explicarle a los dos chicos como acomodar correctamente sus uniformes en los casilleros. Hikaru estaba feliz de al fin terminar de arreglar sus cosas...

... aunque luego se desilusiono cuando el Sargento regresó medio minuto después con un rollo de cinta adhesiva de papel y un marcador para cada uno.

"Van a pegarla así..," dijo pegando un pedazo de cinta en la parte interna de una bota. "Y escribirán inicial del nombre y apellido completo. Terminen y tómense un descanso, dentro de media hora se reunirán en el pasillo con el uniforme de faena. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, señor" - contestaron los dos al unísono.

El Sargento se retiró, aun tenia a muchos que visitar. A Hikaru no le hizo mucha gracia, tener que sacar todo de nuevo.

"Bueno, vamos a ver si podemos descansar un rato," dijo Yeager mientras se dejaba caer en la litera inferior.

Hikaru sacó lo que quedaba en su bolsa que descansaba en la litera superior.

"¿Por qué me tocó la de arriba?" - le preguntó Hikaru – "Deberíamos haber echado a la suerte la litera de abajo."

El compañero de cuarto de Hikaru se alzó de hombros.

"El primero que entra elige."

Su habitación era pequeña, con una litera, un armario, dos escritorios pequeños, rematado de un pequeño baño con una igualmente pequeña ducha. Solo ahora se puso a detallar todo, y pensó que primero tuvieron que meter la litera y después construir la pared. Al principio pensó que seria designado a los barracones típicos de la milicia, con un largo cuarto con las literas alineadas a cada lado. Pero se recordó que estaba aquí para hacerse piloto, y los pilotos tienen que estudiar y hacer tareas, por lo que a veces la soledad era necesaria para eso.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la primera mañana los despertaron antes del amanecer.

Para ahorrar energía y recursos, muchos sistemas eran apagados en las horas nocturnas, como las luces generales. Cuando se encendían de día era difícil ver el techo por el resplandor de las lámparas de 10 mil vatios, por lo que se podía vivir sin ver lo feo que era el techo.

Hikaru había tenido problemas para dormir luego de haber pasado todo el día marchando y tratando de aprender los protocolos de etiqueta militar. Pensaba que formarse y saludar era solo una trivialidad, y no algo que parecía indispensable como para pasar haciéndolo todo el día anterior.

"La mano derecha se extiende totalmente a ese lado del cuerpo y se lleva la punta del dedo índice a tocar la frente ligeramente sobre el ojo derecho. ¡Aseguren de mirar hacia la persona a la que se saluda! Terminar saludo, mano y brazo se dejan caer, y quedan como antes de iniciar el saludo. El saludo se mantiene hasta que el oficial lo devuelva y lo termine. Cuando entren en cualquier sitio deben saludar y pedir permiso para entrar. Si ustedes están sin uniforme NO deben saludar a nadie, pero si están de uniforme deben saludar a los oficiales que no lo estén. Solo deben saludar a oficiales superiores a usted, lo que quiere decir que ustedes, reclutas, van a saludar a todo el mundo, hasta a los soldados rasos."

Lo habían practicado tantas veces que cuando al final el Sargento dijo "saludar" el grupo saludó casi al unísono.

No recordaba quien lo hizo mal luego de veinte mil repeticiones, pero el Sargento le agarró el brazo como que con rabia y lo guió con brusquedad para que hiciera los movimientos correctos. El pobre chico al final logró hacerlo, y el Sargento fue a acosar a su próxima victima.

El Sargento parecía que iba a pegarles con su bastón de mando si no lo hacían correctamente, y Hikaru pasó parte de la noche escuchando en su cabeza la voz del Sargento, gritando.

Le era imposible aceptar que alguien pensara con seriedad de que iba a levantarse tan temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Pero no le tuvieron consideración.

De un altavoz, situado sabrá Dios dónde, salía una atronadora marcha militar capaz de despertar a los muertos, y alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

Habría jurado que la puerta había quedado asegurada anoche.

"¡¡¡Afuera!!! ¡¡¡Piernas fuera!!! ¡¡¡Rápido!!!" - ordenó uno de los Sargentos encendiendo la luz. "¡Cinco minutos para vestirse y formarse en el pasillo!

Hikaru se echó las sábanas sobre la cabeza y se encogió en la litera. El Sargento le jalo las sabanas y Hikaru fue a dar al duro y frío suelo. Fue una atención muy impersonal, por que el Sargento ni siquiera esperó a mirar si se había caído.

Menos de diez minutos después, vestido con mono, camiseta y zapatos, estaba formado junto a los demás en el patio. Descubrió que no solo las luces sino también la calefacción se apagaba de noche y hacia mucho frío.

Frente a ellos apareció el Sargento van Ross vestido exactamente igual que todos, salvo que mientras los chicos parecían cadáveres mal embalsamados (y sintiéndose como tales), el Sargento lucia un magnífico afeitado, su mono y camiseta parecían nuevos, podían utilizarse sus zapatos como espejo y se le veía totalmente alerta, con los ojos bien abiertos, relajado y descansado. Cualquiera tendría la impresión de que aquel hombre jamás necesitaba dormir, sólo una revisión cada cincuenta mil kilómetros y quitarle el polvo de vez en cuando.

El Sargento los examinó detenidamente y parecía tristísimo. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, agitó la cabeza y dijo, como si hablara consigo mismo pero con voz resonante:

"¡Y pensar que esto había de sucederme a mí! ¡Unos niños...! No, bebés… ni siquiera llegan ha seres humanos, ¡los extraterrestres son mejores que ustedes! Son una manada de burros pulgosos, con el pecho hundido, la barriga afuera, llorones porque acaban de apartarlos de sus mamás. En mi vida había visto un puñado tan repugnante de hijitos de mamá. Ustedes... ¡hey, tú, mete la barriga, y mira al frente! ¡¡¡Estoy hablando contigo!!!"

Hikaru tembló, se paró derecho y metió la barriga aunque no tenía mucha, pero no estaba seguro de que se hubiera dirigido a él. El Sargento empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando las manos como si se preparara a agredir a alguno. Continuó hablando y hablando, y Hikaru empezó a olvidarse de su carne de gallina al oír su bla-bla-bla. Ni una sola vez se repitió, ni una sola vez utilizó palabras obscenas (realmente las ahorraba para ocasiones muy especiales, y ésta no lo era) pero de una manera increíble describió fallos físicos, mentales y genéticos de todos y cada uno de los reclutas con detalles insultantes.

No tuvieron idea de cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciendo ejercicios de calistenia en el patio, y tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando se encendieron las luces y de repente era de día. El Sargento dirigía personalmente los ejercicios, haciendo lo mismo que ellos y gritando la cuenta. Todos estaban haciendo el mismo esfuerzo, incluidas las cuatro chicas del grupo, a las que el Sargento les decía que se fueran a la cocina o que las mujeres solo eran el motor de la escoba.

Cuando terminaron el Sargento no estaba alterado ni respiraba siquiera con dificultad, mientras que los reclutas estaban al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Algunos se sentaron un momento a descansar.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" - dijo como si estuviera viendo a los chicos hacer algo repugnante. "¡Pero si apenas estamos comenzando! Habré de librarme de algunos como sea, si es hoy mejor. Tenía mejores soldaditos de madera a mis seis años. ¡Vamos a ver! ¡Fórmense! ¡Cuatro columnas! ¡Hombro con hombro con él de al lado y a un brazo de distancia del de adelante! ¡Al trote! ¡A paso ligero!" rugió mientras se ponía al lado de la formación y empezaba a trotar.

Hikaru apenas hacia cortas carreras de 15 minutos alrededor de las manzanas de su barrio en Osaka natal, ¡y nunca sumaba más de un kilómetro! En cambio aquí este degenerado le tenía corriendo ya dos kilómetros... aunque no se hubiera quejado tan pronto, ya que el Sargento estaba planeando que corrieran cinco.

"¡A paso ligero! ¡A paso ligero! ¡Sin arrastrar los pies!" decía mientras el compacto grupo. "Vamos que todavía falta la mitad. ¡Vamos Yeager, no te quedes atrás! ¡¡¡Té estas atravesando en el medio!!!"

Para su desgracia estaba corriendo al lado del Sargento. No podía ocultar la molesta por el comentario, e hizo lo posible para mantenerse en la formación. Le dolía el pecho, pero no le importaba, se sentía muy satisfecho de mantener su lugar y que el Sargento concentrara sus quejas en otro de sus compañeros.

Luego de 50 minutos de trote estaban deteniéndose enfrente del edificio de las barracas. Los chicos se sentían increíblemente cansados, pero para su horror se dieron cuenta que apenas eran las 07.30 am.

Luego de tomar una rápida ducha y cambiarse la ropa llena de sudor al uniforme de faena, de nuevo se formaron y trotaron hasta la cantina.

En el camino hacia allí se encontraron a la Mayor Nikolayev, quien se dirigía a la base... en bicicleta. Mientras los demás oficiales llegaban en jeep ella venia tranquilamente en bicicleta (en realidad iba en bicicleta a todas partes en esta nave), y en lugar de un maletín llevaba un moral escolar común y silvestre a la espalda. Si le cambiaban el uniforme militar por uno de estudiante y le quitaban unos años de edad, se podría confundir con cualquier coqueta estudiante de secundaria.

El desayuno estaba bien, todas las comidas en realidad. Allí no regía esa estupidez de algunos cuarteles consistente en fastidiarles la vida a los chicos en la mesa. Y apreciarían mucho las horas de las comidas porque eran el único momento del día en que no se daban órdenes. Claro que el desayuno no era nada en comparación con lo que tomaban en casa, pero estaba caliente y era abundante, y la cocina era buena aunque sencilla. Hikaru tenia tanta hambre que se hubiera comido un tiburón sin pararse a pelarlo...

Una de las cosas más desagradables del entrenamiento militar era que tenían encima a los Sargentos supervisándolos y corrigiéndoles.

A los chicos no les gustaban que sus propios padres les dijeran que hacer, y que ahora unos perfectos extraños vinieran gritando y amenazando era suficiente para enfurecerlos, por lo que ponían de sí para tratar que los Sargentos los corrigieran lo menos posible. Se esforzaban por hacerlo bien para no tener a esos energúmenos encima...

Pero esa era la idea detrás de esa agresividad de los Sargentos.

Todos tenían la impresión de que el entrenamiento era más duro de lo necesario. Estaban convencidos de que se trataba de puro egoísmo, sadismo calculado, el gozo diabólico de unos enajenados que querían hacer sufrir a los demás.

No era cierto. 

Era lo mas duro posible, y además a propósito. Debido a la situación actual los Sargentos se veían obligados a condensar en una semana lo que en otros momentos se impartían en tres semanas. No podían ponerse con sutilezas, porque tenían la orden del propio Capitán Gloval de volver a esos chicos verdaderos soldados, y la palabra del Capitán es incluso más sagrada que la Biblia.

Estaba demasiado programado, bien pensado, estaba organizado con un exceso de eficiencia e impersonalidad. Se había planeado como una operación, y con propósitos tan carentes de emociones como los de un cirujano.

De eso se trataba: de cirugía. Su propósito inmediato consistía en librarse lo antes posible de aquellos reclutas que fueran demasiado blandos o demasiado infantiles para llegar a ser miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Los reclutas pasaban toda la mañana ejercitándose.

Y en cuanto al tiempo libre de la tarde, si no los fastidiaban con algún servicio extra, eran un poco más livianas, porque se ponían énfasis en los detalles en cosas como mantener ordenadas sus pertenencias, hacer correctamente sus literas y aprender conceptos castrenses.

Aunque la atención al detalle les podía parecer a veces excesiva, era el aspecto más importante de la vida militar, sobre todo para los de la Fuerza Aérea. Como pilotos, esta atención aseguraba la protección, seguridad y éxito de las misiones. Una llave inglesa olvidada dentro del motor de un jet pudiera destruir el motor y cancelar la misión, así como posiblemente causar la muerte de alguien.

Teóricamente, disfrutaban de ocho horas de sueño cada noche. Pero en realidad las horas de sueño dependían de las alertas, el servicio nocturno, las marchas el perímetro de la base y la voluntad de Dios y el capricho de van Ross.

Se había instalado con una rapidez asombrosa una pista de obstáculos. El propio Sargento van Ross la había probado en contra del Capitán Engel, que a pesar de haberse tropezado contra uno de los obstáculos en la pista con vallas, siguió para lograr salvar el orgullo de los oficiales frente a los suboficiales. No solo había obstáculos de vallas, sino también obstáculos a los que debían trepar, por los que debían arrastrase y desde los cuales debían saltar.

Todos los reclutas habían convenido que era imposible trepar una pared absolutamente vertical por una soga. Pero luego de hacerlo docenas de veces ese obstáculo ya era un camino más en la pista. Y esa era la idea de esta semana de entrenamiento, el que hicieran cosas que en un principio les parecían imposibles.

"¡¡¡Diez segundos!!! ¡¡¡Diez malditos segundos!!! ¡Es todo lo que necesitan para pasar este obstáculo!" gritaba el Sargento cuando intentaban cruzar un obstáculo de barras paralelas elevadas que debían pasar colgados de manos.

Era difícil porque debían quedar colgados de un brazo para agarrar la siguiente barra, y más de uno se caía. Y el Sargento se ensañaba con todo el que tocaba el suelo, por lo que el recluta Yeager tenia toda su atención.

"¡¿Entonces Yeager?!" le dijo él Sargento mientras seguía al muchacho que regresaba de nuevo para volverlo a intentar. "¡¿Crees que porque sabes mucho vas a poder pasar por aquí?! ¡Si no puedes quítate de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Quítate de mi obstáculo!"

Yeager hacia todo lo que podía, pero le sudaban las manos y se resalaba de las barras, pero aun así siguió, hasta que por fin logró cruzar.

Mas o menos así siguieron los días de esa semana (7 días, el domingo no lo tuvieron libre) pero parecieron que fueron meses. El pelotón de entrenamiento había comenzado con 40 hombres, de los que pasaron 30. Los otros 10 habían renunciado, habían sido despedidos o licenciados por los médicos, etc.

Aun no eran verdaderos soldados, les habían enseñado una parte básica, para que entendieran como funcionaba las Fuerzas Armadas (el Sargento insistía que se llamaba Fuerzas Armadas, porque Ejercito era solo la división terrestre de esas fuerzas).

No eran pilotos pero estaba más cerca que antes, a pesar de que aun les falta camino.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 6

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Hikaru Ichijo = Rick Hunter.

Siempre he pensado que el entrenamiento de pilotos tiene más que ver con utilizar los VF que se acumularon en el SDF-1 y Prometheus, además de los que se podían reparar con los VF recuperados, que para cubrir bajas. Entrenarse para cubrir bajas es lo peor que se le puede decir a un soldado, porque aunque fuera cierto no se debe decir porque bajaría la moral, que es una de la primera de las 5 piedras base de toda operación militar.


	7. PENSÁNDOLO MEJOR...

No era mucho lo que hacia; en las mañanas estudiaba en el Feldman School de Baltimore, en las clases destinadas a los hijos de los residentes rusos en la ciudad. A pesar de que la comunidad rusa era bastante grande en ese tiempo, pero aun así no socializaba con los otros niños. En las tardes no hacia nada, salvo sentarse en el balcón de apartamento a mirar hacia el puerto, los barcos que partían por el río Patapsco, y la bahía Chesapeake, o acompañaba a sus padres al hospital. En ocasiones veía televisión, y de 3 de la tarde hasta las 9 era lo único que hacia, si es que recordaba hacer sus deberes. Otras leía libros o revistas.

Los fines de semana eran libres para la familia. Hacían de todo, pero lo que más le gustaba era irse a navegar a la bahía. Su padre era aficionado a la navegación, aunque en Rusia no tenía mucho tiempo ni recursos para practicarlo. Un amigo de su padre que se había mudado hacia muchos años y era el que les había ayudado a acomodarse en la ciudad mientras hacia su año sabático, también se las daba de marinero y tenia su barco propio.

La primera vez no fue muy agradable para Yelena, que había pasado parte de ese primer día en bote colgada de la borda vomitando, pero luego se fue acostumbrando, y empezó a disfrutar de esos viajes.

Se había acostumbrado a ese país tanto que al regresar a Rusia se sintió perdida, y ese mismo año empezó a estudiar secundaria. El clima cálido de Baltimore le hacia sentir que Leningrado era un refrigerador, por lo siempre con gripe y con uno de los lados de la nariz tapado siempre.

Se había reído mucho de las películas y programas americanos sobre la supuesta vida en Rusia. Mostraban un mundo tétrico con gente desconfiada, hostil y oprimida, malvada dispuesta a hacer el mal en cuanto no los estuvieran mirando. Le incomodaba mucho que todo se basara en política, incluso la gente de la calle hablaba de política. Era importante, pero su vida no se basaba en eso.

Tenían un apartamento en un bloque del barrio de Noviyi Garizont, al sur y a las afueras de la ciudad donde también habían casas de una o dos plantas que tenían un pequeño patio rodeado por muros. Hubiera deseado vivir en una de esas casitas, pero el trabajo de sus padres no le permitía eso. Años después descubriría que Gennya Engel vivía en una de esas casitas con su patio lleno de mascotas.

El bloque de apartamentos estaba pintado de un agradable color azul claro y el enrejado de las ventanas era de un color rojo oscuro, haciéndole ver un edificio bien cuidado, cosa rara en la Rusia de ese entonces.

Le gustaba subir a la azotea del edifico, desde donde podía contemplar los alrededores. Él ultimo piso como tal no fue terminado, solo era las estructuras, el techo del verdadero tejado pero sin paredes. Allí estaban los sistemas de aire acondicionado que hacían un ruido penetrante que con el tiempo llegó a ignorar. La primera vez que fue allí la puerta estaba dura como si la hubieran soldado. De un empujón logro que abriera hacia fuera, pero de golpe cayendo ella al suelo del otro lado. Una manada de palomas usaba ese espacio para sus nidos, y la irrupción de ese ser extraño en sus dominios les hizo salir volando en todas direcciones. Solo tenia que subir una escalera de mano para llegar al tejado, aunque la planta sin paredes era suficiente, permitiéndole estar allí arriba incluso en días lluviosos.

El primer día de escuela secundaria había sido incomodo, tanto que cuando todos salieron al patio, decidió quedarse en el salón, y a la hora de salida se fue directo a casa. Los primeros días no hablaba mas que lo estrictamente necesario, pero llegó un momento en que alguien necesitó de su ayuda. Había que hacer un trabajo en parejas, pero de repente era la única que no estaba con alguien.

Luego se dio cuenta que no era verdad, porque había una de sus compañeras que también estaba sola. Luego supo que esa chica estaba sola porque nadie quería estar en un grupo con ella. Era rara, pero con el tiempo no parecía, al menos no todo el tiempo, la malignidad incontestable por casi todos los que la conocían. Claro, en ocasiones tenia sus momentos y cuando se molestaba con algo o alguien empezaba a decir tantas malas palabras que Yelena empezaba a pensar que algunas las había inventado para la ocasión.

Polina Bisyarina era el tipo de chica que no conseguía novio porque asustaba a los chicos, no porque fuera fea, porque era preciosa, incluso mucho más bonita que Yelena. Polina era una chica que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y muy sensible a las ofensas, incluso se molestaba con los profesores porque le reclamaban por lo indisciplinada que llegaba a ser. Tenia una caligrafía espantosa, y uno de los profesores le dijo directamente que escribiera bien, porque estos solo eran garabatos que parecían escritos por un perro.

Ese profesor venia siempre a la escuela en un Moskovich color beige. Venia, porque más nunca lo volvió a traer luego de que alguien le rompiera todos los vidrios al viejísimo automóvil, incluyendo los faros y luces.

Dijo que no había sido ella, pero nunca explico que hacia con ese stick de hockey que había sacado del cuarto de deportes.

Polina tenia una hermana menor, Valentina (luego tendría una tercera, Marina). Rompiendo el mito de que los primogénitos eran los más tranquilos, era una chica problemática en la escuela, aunque en su casa fuera un ángel, por lo que a sus padres les costaba creer que su hija fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Polina lo negaba y hasta estuvo a punto de llorar.

Claro que al salir le dijo a Yelena que ojala le hubiera dado tiempo de espicharle los neumáticos antes de salir corriendo...

Con el tiempo Yelena formó su circulo de amistades, reducido pero con Polina su lado. Su amiga le contagio algunas cosas, incluyendo las cosas malas, pero más que todo le ayudo a ser mas viva, y a ser menos retraída.

Cuando eran chicas aun existía la DOSAAF. Los chicos que mostraban interés en el servicio militar se unían al Dobrovol'noe Obshchestvo Sodeistviia Armii, Aviatsii i Flotu / Sociedad Voluntaria de Colaboración con el Ejército, Aviación y Marina, conocida por sus siglas como DOSAAF. Era una organización que daba entrenamiento regular en ocupaciones militares. DOSAAF no sólo entrenaba a los jóvenes para el servicio militar, también ayudaba a que los reservistas a mantener su estatus después completar su servicio. Llevaba a cabo entrenamiento elemental y avanzado de francotiradores a operadores de radio, de pilotos de combate a buceadores, de pilotos de planeador a cosmonautas, y de conductores de tanque a personal medico. Muchos excelentes aviadores soviéticos, la mayoría de los cosmonautas (empezando con Yuri Gagarin), campeones mundiales en deportes militares empezaron sus carreras en la DOSAAF.

Al principio, Yelena quería estudiar medicina, para ser doctora como sus padres, pasar por el DOSAAF fue mas que todo para cumplir con la ley, e incluyo allí pretendió ser solo asistente medico, ya que había pregonado a los cuatro vientos sus conocimientos médicos.

Justo antes de entrar sus vidas recibieron una visita que les marcó. Fue en una de las cientos de giras organizada por el departamento de educación para colegios regionales en la que la cosmonauta Svetlana Savitskaya llego a su colegio para hablar sobre el espacio exterior. Hasta ese día solo cinco mujeres habían volado al espacio, y Savitskaya había sido la segunda, y la primera en realizar una caminata espacia. Yelena quedo fascinada por su relato sobre ir mas allá del cielo. Cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos había visto series de TV como Star Trek y Battlestar Galactica donde sencillamente se trataba de especies de barcos en el espacio. Polina literalmente quedó enamorada de Savitskaya y quería ser como ella. Yelena quedo intrigada de como seria allá arriba. Esa tarde al salir del colegio dirigió su mirada al cielo y directamente hacia arriba, teniendo la perspectiva de que el cielo era una enorme cúpula. ¿Cómo seria salir allá afuera?

Las dos entraron en la escuela de vuelo amateur, sin el conocimiento de sus padres. Pero las rechazaron por su edad. Y descontentas por no poder volar aviones, se lanzaron a aprender como saltar de ellos. Se inscribieron en los cursos de paracaidismo cuando estaban en él ultimo año de escuela.

En su primer salto Yelena había visto a los demás paracaidistas evolucionando en el aire, y mientras esperaba su turno se decía a sí misma que no podría hacerlo, que esto era una mala idea. Pero mientras misma caía en el aire se dio cuenta que la vista desde allí era maravillosa, y si todo salía bien podía vivir para disfrutar la sensación. Ingrávida y con el viento dándole en el rostro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, con el aullido del viento opacando cada sonido. Su corazón saltaba de súbito como si la hubieran bañado con agua helada. Al tirar del anillo del paracaídas, su peso regresó, y el silbido del viento cesó, regresándole a los otros sonidos del mundo. Al llegar al suelo, nada mas sugerir que se podría hacer otro salto, ella ya estaba empujando a Polina para que se moviera y volverlo a hacer.

El secreto no les duró mucho, ya que a Polina la descubrieron cuando su padre encontró su cuchillo de paracaidista en su bolsa escolar. Yelena se reía al imaginar la cara del padre de Polina al regañarla. Pero al final el viejo fue comprensivo, igual los padres de Yelena, permitiéndoles seguir. A los 17 años las dos chicas se separaron, Yelena empezó la universidad a las clases de medicina, mientras la familia de Polina se mudaba a Moscú.

Tampoco era algo traumático, porque se verían todos los fines de semana. Pero para Yelena su primer y único año de universidad no fueron lo que esperaba.

Sus padres eran médicos, habían viajado por todo el mundo y Yelena pensaba que ser medico era lo más normal porque conocía de memoria las partes del cuerpo, el nombre de cada órgano y el objeto de los aparatos quirúrgicos así como los pasos de los procedimientos quirúrgicos, lo que había hecho que los primeros meses fueran aburridísimos.

Pero todo se vino abajo un día.

Había visto fotografías, muchas, al punto de no inmutarse, pero cuando estaban en el teatro quirúrgico, y él profesor clavó el bisturí en la carne del cadáver y empezó a brotar algo de sangre... lo próximo que recordó fue estar sentada en el suelo recostada de la pared mientras uno de sus compañeros abanicaba con un cuaderno y rodeada de los demás del grupo.

Dijo que se le había bajado la tensión, pero al levantarse y ver al cadáver con una incisión en Y en el pecho... esta vez se volvió a repetir la escena anterior pero en el pasillo y sin cadáver.

Yelena tuvo una larga conversación con sus padres sobre eso, que duro casi toda una noche. Sus padres le dijeron que eso era normal, que a todos les pasaba la primera vez. La terminaron convenciendo y al día siguiente regresó, no se desmayó, pero... sus recuerdos sobre su primer día en barco llegaron de manera vivida mientras estaba en el baño.

Le hacia sentir mal, e incluso empezó a tener pesadillas . Una semana y ya le era imposible soportarlo. Tenia grandes conocimientos, incluso superiores a los de los demás del grupo, incluso sobre procedimientos médicos tan modernos que ni se practicaban en Rusia.

No, en una noche que pasó dando vuelas en la cama decidió que la cirugía no era para ella, y a la semana que la medicina completa tampoco. Esa semana vino Polina a visitarle, y le contó su caso.

Polina aun no había entrado a estudiar, estaba de vaga durmiendo hasta mediodía en espera de cumplir la mayoría de edad para entrar en la academia de la fuerza aérea. Estaban en comienzos de abril, y dentro de unas semanas cumpliría los 18, en eso Polina le sugirió que si le había gustado tanto él querer volar, que podía venir con ella.

Yelena no se hizo rogar, y en unos meses ya las dos estaba dentro, ya no para saltar de los aviones sino también para elevarlos en el cielo azul...

Pero en la panza metálica de la SDF-1 Macross no había cielo azul, de hecho el concepto de cielo era distante. Si las luces lo permitían solo podía ver le techo de metal.

Yelena Nikolayev había decidió ser piloto para volar, solo por eso. No estaba movida por el patriotismo ni por el amor al deber. Claro, los chicos que ahora entrenaba tampoco están movidos por eso, puede que si para querer volar, pero debían entrenarse para salvar sus vidas.

A pesar de las exigencias del alto mando, Lena no quería que el entrenamiento se limitaba solo a pilotos. Un piloto no servia de mucho si su avión no podía volar. El Coronel Maistrov y el Capitán Gloval preguntaban todos los días por los pilotos, los pilotos preguntaban cuando volarían. Pero estaban también los aprieta-tuercas, los técnicos que arreglaban y mantenían los aviones.

Hace unos días pasó algo que le hizo hervir la sangre: un piloto (Dios lo salvó de no ser uno de los suyos) regresó de una misión de patrulla, y en lugar de reportar el problema que tenia su Valkyrie, empezó a vociferar de que los aprieta-tuercas no hacían su trabajo.

Hasta ese momento los aprendices habían estado inmersos en la parte de pilotaje, y decido introducirlos también en la parte de mecánica. Lo básico claro, de la misma forma que un chofer sabe como funciona su automóvil.

Algunos de los aprendices arrugaron la cara al saber que también debían ensuciarse las manos junto a los mecánicos, por lo que Yelena decidió que si no estaban corriendo, recibiendo clases ni en los simuladores debían estar aquí. Algunos pensaron que la Mayor lo hacia por maldad.

Nikolayev quería quitarles de una vez esa idea de que solo vería a sus Valkyries para ir a combatir.

El Mayor Eugene Doherty estaba más entusiasmado que ella por esta asignación. Además era del tipo de persona que uno no podía, ni debía, contradecir. Era un afroamericano de casi dos metros de altura, al que todo el mundo debía mirar hacia arriba mientras le hablaban, incluida Yelena que de por sí era mas alta que el promedio de las mujeres en la nave.

Yelena no le veía la utilidad de haberles enseñado a disparar (ella no había disparado una pistola desde su época de la DOSAAF) pero alguien había exigido que eso estuviera presente en los entrenamientos, además que Gennadi Engel estaba contento por dispararle a algo, porque era fanático de las armas de fuego y se entregó a su asignación. Era una suerte que Macross contara con varios simuladores de vuelo, todos destinados originalmente para entrenar a los pilotos durante los meses de aburrimiento que se suponía iba a ser el primer vuelo de la nave.

Ahora debía entrenar a pilotos desde cero, por lo que estos aparatos funcionarían de manera continua. Las operaciones serian discutidas en el salón de clases, pero en vez de ser demostradas en una nave con un instructor, lo más que podíamos aspirar era hacerlo en el simulador.

La primera semana la habían dedicado a las clases, enseñándoles las cuestiones básicas del instrumental del Valkyrie. Yelena había tratado de que las clases fueran interactivas, literalmente obligando a punta de pistola a los aprendices a hacer preguntas si no entendían.

Quien más preguntaba era un chico de nombre Hikaru Ichijo, que había sido recomendado por el Mayor Focker. De seguro Focker le instruyó para que se involucrara, con alguno de sus comentarios como que esa vieja loca no se come a la gente. Sabia volar pero no era un piloto de circo lo que Yelena estaba buscando, sino un responsable y entusiasta piloto de combate.

Entre todos los aprendices habían dos chicas, Betty Fernández y Isabella "Ivy" Verkaik. La primera era una chica latina de piel morena que hablaba hasta por los codos, en cambio la otra era una alemana que casi no decía nada, pero que era seguro que escuchaba y no se olvidaba de lo que se decía. Les hacia recordar a ella y a Polina de jóvenes... procurara no quejarse de la letra de Betty.

Estaba también un chico llamado Patrick Rossman, él mas viejo del grupo, con exactamente 20 años. Lo habían expulsado de la academia por querer hacer las cosas a su manera, cosa que había costado un caro entrenador T-45E "Goshawk" cuando quiso ver hasta que velocidad podía llegar a nivel del suelo. Nikolayev le dijo que si le rayaba la pintura a uno de sus VF, él iba a tener un accidente en una de las cámaras de aire. Era una broma, pero Rossman no lo sabía. Con él vino otro joven, Bill Nowak, (que mala costumbre de siempre venir con el amigo).

Otro que se apuntó para la guerra fue un chico llamado Edward Yeager, delgado, de anteojos y de una apariencia algo frágil. No lo había hecho muy bien en las pruebas físicas, pero las pasó, y se lucio en los exámenes de instrumentos. Ojala lo haga bien en el vuelo, porque era de esos que sabia mucho, pero hay que ponerlo al frente para ver que tal le va.

Habían llegado 30 aspirantes a pilotos, de los cuales 24 pasaron el examen de instrumental. El resto debía esperar que se empezara otra vez el ciclo; a lo mejor serian mejores en la próxima promoción. Al menos algunos, solo 4 decidieron pasar a la rama técnica para ser aprieta-tuercas.

No había tiempo de hacer exámenes de recalificación, porque a la semana siguiente los aprendices debían estar en una cabina de verdad.

A pesar de todos estos meses, Yelena continuaba sintiéndose mal al salir al espacio. Cuando un VF abandonaba la pista inmediatamente se encontraba en ingravidez. La gravedad artificial era diferente a la gravedad normal. No sabia mucho de física pero alguien le explico que era parecido mas al magnetismo (electro gravitación recordó) y que era como si uno fuera un pedazo de metal sobre un imán, y ese campo era altamente direccionable, por lo que se podía tener gravedad en sitios específicos mientras que en otros como las partes externas de la nave no. Por eso había gravedad en la cubierta de vuelo del Prometheus y no encima o alrededor.

Cuando un VF se liberaba de la pista se encontraba en ingravidez, y cuando regresaba, justo al pasar la línea de la cubierta se encontraba en gravedad, y el VF caía de repente. Lo mismo pasaba en las pistas internas, que al pasar la puerta el VF caía, a pesar de que en esos lugares la gravedad era controlada para evitar ese efecto, cosa que no pasaba en Prometheus donde se habían instalado generadores de gravedad que originalmente estaban en Macross.

Ese cambio de gravedad le pegaba mucho en él estomago, aunque no había vomitado durante un vuelo. Pero los aprendices de seguro todo el tiempo.

Yelena casi no hizo salidas durante las primeras semanas de entrenamiento y pasaba mucho tiempo con los aprendices. Había retomado su siesta de media hora en la hora de almuerzo. Alguno que le descubriera pensaría que su trabajo no era muy demandante, pero al final del día quedaba agotada. 

Casi no se encontraba con Engel, que ahora hacia de líder de escuadrón. Aunque pensaba que ya era hora que Engel se independizara de ella. Engel la trataba con tanta familiaridad que uno de los aprendices una vez le había dicho:

"Mayor, estamos muy cansados, su esposo nos tuvo hasta las siete en los simuladores."

Y no había sido el único que había pensado eso, porque a Gennadi no negaba los comentarios sobre su esposa.

Pero ahora con los vuelos de verdad lo vería mas seguido.

"¿Cuál es tu puesto en la formación?" preguntó la voz de Yelena por la radio.

"Voy detrás de usted," contesta Betty mirando el VF de la Mayor delante del suyo.

"Tienes una nave al frente. Es tuya."

Betty maniobraba suavemente y logró poner el círculo de blanco sobre el objetivo. Una ráfaga de disparos surcaron el espacio serpenteando y el Battlepod quedó destruido al instante.

"¡Wow! ¡En el blanco! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!" exclama exaltada la chica mientras se abría la cúpula de la cabina.

"Muy bien has acabado con tu primer extraterrestre," dijo Yelena, apareciendo a un costado de la cabina del simulador. "Y conmigo."

"¿Que?"

"Al disparar has rozado la cola de mi unidad con los disparos," explicó mientras simulaba la situación con las manos. "¡Me has matado!"

Los demás aprendices se acercaron al simulador, que es meramente el frente de un Valkyrie elevado unos cuantos metros del suelo, con una escalerilla a cada lado para acceder a su cabina. Ahora que debían aprender de verdad los habían separado en grupos de vuelo, el que estaba bajo las alas de Yelena era el de Hikaru, Rossman, Nowak, Yeager, Fernández y Verkaik.

"Lo siento."

"¿Estas segura?" Lena hizo una pausa como si esperara una respuesta para luego seguir con un tono de resignación. "Muy bien chicos, se los voy a volver a explicar..."

"Mayor Nikolayev, se le solicita en la oficina del Capitán, inmediatamente," fue la llamada en los altavoces. "Mayor Nikolayev..."

"Toma, ponles ahora este ejercicio," dijo Lena pasándole su tablilla de notas a la Teniente Katrina Devereaux. "Y procura que no te maten."

"Si, claro."

La simple orden de ir a la oficina del Capitán inmediatamente significaba que le tomaría unos 10 minutos en ir hasta allá.

La oficina del Capitán Gloval era espaciosa, en realidad eran su casa, con sala de estar, una oficina propiamente, habitación y cuarto de baño. Fácilmente la habitación doble de Yelena cabía en la sala de Gloval, pero no se quejaba, solo iba a su habitación a cambiarse y dormir.

La presencia de Maistrov no le gustó. Aunque eran compatriotas Maistrov no le caía en gracia. A propósito, en realidad Yelena era ucraniana, pero al disolverse la URSS adoptó la nacionalidad rusa, por eso su apellido era Nikolayev y no Nikolayeva. Maistrov era prepotente como nadie, creía saberlo todo. Le daba mal nombre a la oficialidad rusa de la nave.

Al entrar Gloval se levantó para recibirle, pero Maistrov se retrazó un segundo, antes de hacerlo, como si recordara que tenia que levantarse ante una dama.

"Señor," dijo Yelena a modo de saludo.

"Tome asiento Mayor."

"Gracias, señor, pero preferiría permanecer de pie. Creo que esto será rápido."

"Ah, Mayor. ¿Que tal van esos nuevos pilotos?"

"Ummm... bien. Teniendo en cuenta que no han volado en combate, lo hacen mejor de lo que esperaba."

"¿Vale la pena tener solo 20 pilotos? - preguntó Maistrov.

"Mas bien son demasiados teniendo en cuenta la situación," respondió Yelena en el tono mas neutral que pudo.

"Pero solo aceptó a la mitad de los que llegaron."

"Vera... un verdadero piloto se forma en 52 semanas, ¡52! Aquí tenemos solo 10 como mínimo. No les estamos dando un fusil ni un Destroid, que son fáciles de manejar.

"Pero agregó una semana mas al darles tareas de mecánicos."

"Ese es el problema aquí, solo ven a los pilotos como los que manejan, por cada avión hay 5 personas mas a las que no le ponemos atención. Ven los pilotos que no pudieron ser, pero no han visto a los que se quedaron para la parte técnica, la que tampoco es sencilla. Además, si un piloto no sabe nada de su avión, no sabrá usarlo bien."

"Tenemos suficientes mecánicos para todos los Valkyries..."

"Trabajan en tres turnos, y fíjese que no han habido ataques en estas ultimas semanas. Si llegan la mitad de los Valkyries en patrulla dañado, y me refiero solo a doce..."

"Si, le entiendo Mayor," intervino Gloval. "Solo quería decirle que..."

"¿Qué si me puedo dar una apuradita en formar mas pilotos? Una semana para evaluaciones físicas, luego seis semanas para enseñarles a volar, luego se van tres semanas a un escuadrón operativo de entrenamiento. Seis semanas es el tiempo que los tendré, seis semanas por grupo, diez semanas para formar un piloto. Al irse este grupo a las seis semanas va a venir otro y luego un tercero, tendremos, como mínimo cuarenta ó cincuenta aprendices en entrenamiento, pero hay que tener un comienzo. Si del primer grupo salen solo diez pilotos, amen si no menos, porque ahora sabemos como tratar a los próximos. Pero por favor no me pidan que me apure porque si aprietan mas todo esto se va a terminar rompiendo por algún lado."

Hizo un pausa, dándose cuenta que estaba empezando a alzar la voz.

"No creo que me haya dado este trabajo porque si. Hace años trabaje entrenando pilotos que también debían morir en combate. Se lo que estoy haciendo, y creo que es mejor producir pilotos de calidad que producirlos en serie. Si le parece mejor que este trabajo lo haga otra persona. Búsquela y compruebe que puede hacer algo mejor que lo que estoy haciendo.

"Mi intención no es insultarle ni menospreciar sus habilidades. De hecho por su experiencia en la guerra pasada es por lo que la elegí para esto. Fácilmente pude elegir a Focker o algún otro, pero quiero que sea usted," dijo Gloval.

"Si n hay nada mas que decir, me retiro."

Gloval se puso de pie.

"también quería agregar algo," dijo deteniéndola. "Voy a poner al Coronel Maistrov a supervisar los progresos, porque tengo muchas cosas entre manos. Recuerde que ahora no solo tengo el mando de una nave militar, también tenemos civiles que necesitan mi atención, a pesar de que tenemos un cuerpo gubernamental que se encargue de eso.

"Si, señor," dijo, dejando ver que no estaba de acuerdo con interferencias estas alturas.

De regreso al hangar. Se sabía cuando estaba disgustada, porque no decía nada a nadie. Solo tomo una de las hojas colgadas de la cartelera de anuncios.

"Aja... ¿Y que pasó?" preguntó el Mayor Doherty que fue quien se atrevió a acercársele.

"¡¿Qué que pasó?! ¡Que ahora me tengo que reportar con Maistrov!"

"¿Y que harás?"

"Lo que me dice," contestó mientras volvía a colgar la hoja y tomaba una tablilla de mensajes.

"Estoy de acuerdo que es un idota."

"Es un idota, pero estará a cargo."

"Pero no estas de acuerdo."

"Claro que no. Ese tipo lo único que ha volado es un escritorio. Cree que esto es fácil. No se como es que consiguió este puesto, aunque fue por sus conexiones políticas. Me he encontrado con gente así antes. Exigirá que los pilotos salgan lo más rápido posible. Esas ideas costaron muchas vidas en el pasado..."

En ese preciso instante el Coronel Maistrov entró en el hangar.

Uno de los mecánicos se acercó rápidamente a Nikolayev, que estaba leyendo una tablilla de mensajes, y volteo en dirección al Coronel.

"Pásamelo," pidió a uno de los aprendices, quien rápidamente le pasó una simpático peluche de color verde brillante, con alas de murciélago, cortos tentáculos que estaban donde debería estar la boca , y ojos rojos brillantes.

Ante un silbido de la Mayor, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

"¡Gennya!" exclamó Yelena cuando le lanzó el peluche a Engel, quien la atrapó en el aire.

Engel miró y se la lanzó a Betty, quien luego se la lanzó a Rossman.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" exigió Maistrov mientras la criatura verdosa volaba en el aire y la seguía con la mirada.

"Llegó justo en el momento del descanso, señor. No todo debe ser trabajo, hay que relajarse de vez en cuando o nos vamos a idiotizar," respondió Yelena cuando Yeager le lanzó el peluche y lo atrapaba en el aire. "¡El que la deje caer es el ultimo que se va!" grito cuando le lanzó el muñeco a uno de los mecánicos. 

"¡No puede estar haciendo esto!"

"Pues lo estoy haciendo, nada mejor que divertirse de vez en cuando," dijo con un doble sentido en su frase.

"Esto no esta bien."

"Tiene razón, pero nadie salió a comprar una pelota y tuve que traerme este peluche."

Maistrov se quedó de pie durante unos minutos mientras la gente seguía jugando con el peluche volador.

"¡Pásasela a Spark, se esta escondiendo por allá!" exclamó la Mayor señalando a la susodicha.

Spark era una chica pequeña, algo pasada de kilos y de cabello corto, al que su mameluco de trabajo color naranja le quedaba algo grande. Al atrapar al peluche por una pata inmediatamente miró a Engel y se lo lanzó. El Capitán se movió para atraparlo y al agarrarlo por una de las alas se le sale de las manos, y por poco estuvo por caérsele luego de dos intentos hasta tenerlo por fin tomado por uno de los tentáculos.

Maistrov se estaba enfureciendo, y cansado se retiró.

Yelena lo miró, y espero a que la puerta se cerrara.

"Bueno gente, ya nos divertimos lo suficiente con el señor del mal absoluto y palpitante..." dijo cuando Engel le lanzó el peluche.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Capitulo 7

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
